The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower
by Mi Su
Summary: Der große Kampf gegen Vegeta und Nappa steht bevor und alle warten auf Goku, aber da erscheint ein Mädchen, das Piccolo schneller durchschaut, als ihm lieb ist. Wird sie ihm helfen können? Und was beabsichtigt sie selbst? *CHAPTER 12a NEU*
1. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 1/? (ohoho, da wird was entstehen! ^^)  
Autor: Hier! Hier drüben! *waves* *camera turns, facing her*   
Ich bin´s, Mi Su. ^_^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de (habt ihr mir was zu sagen? )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG ( das müsste reichen...)  
Warnung: Angsty ( nicht so doll, aber da )  
Chichi-bashing ( Ich könnte sie sowas von...ewrgh...)  
Het ( ja, das muss sein...aua, nicht hauen! O.o# )  
Com ( etwas. Da wo ihr wollt. ^^)  
Death ( habt euch nich´ so, ist nicht schlimm)  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccolo/Son Gohan ; Vegeta/? *giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: Man, muss ich mich denn ständig quälen und sagen, dass  
sie mir einfach nicht gehören??   
*siewiderstrebendanAkiraToriyamazurückgeb*  
Ich könnte heulen!!  
Ich verdiene nun auch wirklich nichts mit meiner   
Schreiberei, aber hoffentlich ein bisschen C&C von  
euch, ja??  
Yes Sir! Copyright wird nicht verletzt, Sir!  
Aber ich will noch erwähnen, dass alle Personen, die  
ihr nicht kennt, MIR gehören.  
Besonders diese eine...*geheimnisvollkicher*   
  
Ein dickes Dankeschön und ein bearhug an Calypso und Tenshi-chan, die   
den ersten Teil hier beta gelesen haben.   
  
Get the fic!! ( NEIN, da fehlt kein k!!) *sweatdrop*  
  
Son Gohan ist hier 12 Jahre alt. ^^  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
  
  
~Prolog~  
  
  
Zwei Stunden hatten sie also noch Zeit, bis es zum entscheidenen  
Kampf kam. Zwei lausige Stunden voller Hoffnung auf Son Gokus  
Ankunft.  
  
Piccolo saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und dachte angestrengt  
darüber nach, wie man diese Bestien am besten besiegen konnte.  
Aber ihm fiel einfach kein Weg ein. Er öffnete träge ein Auge  
und schielte zu Son Gohan herüber, der zusammengekauert an einem  
Felsbrocken lehnte.  
  
//So ein elender Feigling.// dachte er.  
  
"Stell dich gefälligst nicht so an! Du bist uns ja ´ne große Hilfe!"  
fuhr er ihn an, wobei Son Gohan zusammenzuckte und ihn ansah.  
"Wozu hab ich dich überhaupt trainiert, wenn du ´eh nur in der  
Ecke hockst?!"  
  
"Piccolo, er ist doch nur ein Kind!" versuchte Krilin zu  
beschwichtigen, aber der Oberteufel stand nur mit einem  
"mmpfh" auf und setzte sich einige weitere Meter von   
dem kleinen Jungen entfernt wieder hin. Er wand ihm demonstrativ  
den Rücken zu.  
Son Gohan starrte traurig auf Piccolo´s Rücken und seufzte.  
Er wollte ja helfen, aber diese Kerle machten ihm viel zuviel  
Angst...  
  
"Tut mir leid, Piccolo..." flüsterte er und versuchte die Tränen  
zurück zu halten.   
//Ich darf nicht weinen, sonst ist er nur noch mehr böse auf mich.//  
Er schluckte.  
  
Krilin sah besorgt von einem zum anderen.   
//Wenn wir uns auch noch untereinander streiten, schaffen  
wir es nie.//  
  
---------  
  
//Ich bin gespannt, ob Kakarott wirklich kommt oder  
feige bleibt, wo er ist...// dachte Vegeta.  
  
//Hm?// er hob den Kopf und sah sich suchend um.  
  
//Was ist das für eine Kraft? Kakarott?//  
  
"He, was hast du denn?" fragte ihn Nappa irritiert.  
  
"Jemand kommt näher."  
  
"Kakarott? Ha, stellt sich dieser Angsthase also doch?"  
fragte der Klotz und grinste.  
  
"Er soll nur kommen, dann wird er für seinen Verrat bezahlen!"  
Er streckte sich, dass die Knochen knackten.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist eine starke Kraft, das spüre ich.  
Aber ich weiß nicht, von wem sie ausgeht."  
  
Nappa ließ seine Blicke nun ebenfalls schweifen, bis er  
plötzlich etwas entdeckte.  
  
"Da!"   
  
-------------  
  
//Da kommt doch wer...// Piccolo erhob sich und prüfte  
die Umgebung.  
  
Krilin registierte das und sah den grünen Mann überrascht an.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte er und folgte Piccolo´s Blick.  
  
"Dort." Erwiderte dieser knapp. Er deutete auf einen sich  
nähernden Umriss.  
  
//Wer konnte das ein?//  
  
Son Gohan war inzwischen eingeschlafen und bekam nichts mit.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Puh, ist es heute warm!" sagte die Person und lächelte in  
die Sonne.   
Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, um  
den Schweiß daran zu hindern in ihre Augen zu kommen.  
  
Die Person joggte fröhlich weiter, bis sie vor sich  
einzelne dunkle Schatten wahrnahm.  
  
//Nanu, da genießt wohl noch jemand das schöne Wetter!//  
dachte sie sich und freute sich auf ein nettes Gespräch.  
  
---------------  
  
Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Stein erhoben  
und der Richtung zugewand, von der ihnen diese geheimnisvolle  
Person entgegenkam.  
  
Er schaltete sein Gerät ein.   
//Es ist nie von Nachteil, die Kampfkraft seines Gegner´s  
zu kennen.//  
  
"Oh?!"  
  
Nappa blickte zu Vegeta rüber, der an dem Gerät auf einmal  
herumspielte.  
  
"Es zeigt keinen Wert an! Wieso nicht?"  
  
----------------  
  
Die Person joggte schneller, wie in Vorfreude auf das  
Treffen mit diesen Unbekannten.   
//Ich kenne sie vielleicht.//  
  
Die Gestalten wurden immer deutlicher sichtbar, die  
Person winkte ihnen zu.  
  
----------------  
  
"Das ist bestimmt nicht Son Goku!" meinte Krilin bitter.  
"Warum sollte er uns denn auch zuwinken?? Er weiß doch, was  
hier los ist."  
  
Piccolo starrte nur weiter geradeaus und riss plötzlich  
die Augen auf.  
  
"Es...es ist ein Mädchen!" keuchte er.  
  
---------------  
  
Vegeta hatte dies auch schon erkannt, besonders diese  
schulterlangen roten Haare fielen ihm auf. Er runzelte  
die Stirn.  
  
//Wieso winkt sie? Hat wohl keine Ahung, was  
hier los ist. Oder, ein Hinterhalt? ...Wie lächerlich.//  
  
  
~Teil 1~  
  
  
Leicht japsend erreichte das Mädchen die fünf Personen  
und sank auf den Boden.  
Sie rang nach Atem und blickte sich um.   
  
//Was machen die denn alle hier?// fragte sie sich.  
//Sehen alle ganz schön mies gelaunt aus.//  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den kleineren Saiyajin.  
//Man, der ist süß!// dachte sie und grinste ihn an.  
  
Vegeta hingegen sah weiterhin finster drein. Er traute  
der ganzen Sache irgendwie nicht so recht.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen besah sich auch die anderen und  
erschrocken bemerkte sie, dass sie ihr alle doch bekannt vorkamen.  
  
//Da war doch etwas in den Nachrichten...Oh mein Gott! Die Saiyajins!  
Natürlich! Die wollen doch die Erde zerstören!//  
  
Sie überlegte einen Augenblick und stand dann auf.  
//Da lässt sich doch was tun.// dachte sie sich lächelnd und ging  
schnurstracks auf Vegeta zu.  
  
Piccolo hatte das alles erst nur verblüfft beobachtet.  
//Hat sie denn keine Angst??// Aber als das Mädchen  
auch noch auf diesen Vegeta zuzugehen schien, stockte ihm  
der Atem.  
//Die ist total lebensmüde!!//  
  
"Siehst du das, was ich sehe, Piccolo?" fragte Krilin  
ungläubig und konnte seine Augen kaum von dem Schauspiel   
lösen.  
Er bekam ein schwaches Nicken als Antwort.  
  
Sie war nur noch wenige Schritte von Vegeta entfernt.  
Dass Nappa sie mit tötlichem Blick ansah und die Hände  
zu Fäusten ballte, registrierte sie nur beiläufig.  
  
Als sie lediglich ein Meter von ihm trennte, strahlte  
sie ihn an.  
  
"Hi! Ich bin Kitsune! Du musst Vegeta sein!"  
  
Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, aber ihr   
Gegenüber ließ seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt  
und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, das zu ändern.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. "Was willst du?" fragte er kalt.  
Sein Ton so eben wie nur irgendmöglich.  
  
"Soll ich ihr mal zeigen, wie sich ein Mädchen zu  
verhalten hat?" Nappa knautschte seine Hände und sah  
sie herausfordernd an.  
Sie reagierte aber gar nicht erst darauf, sondern  
sah nur weiterhin Vegeta in die Augen.  
  
"Nein, warte." Orderte Vegeta.  
//Bin gespannt, was sie vorhat.//  
  
Nappa grummelte tief und verschränkte trotzig die  
protzigen Arme vor seiner noch protzigeren Brust.  
  
Das Mädchen klatschte die Hände einmal zusammen und  
blickte ihren Gegenüber zuckersüß an.  
  
"Kann ich bei euch einsteigen?" cheerte sie laut.  
Vegeta hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, Nappa riss die  
Augen auf.  
//WAS wollte der Wurm??//  
  
Krilin dachte schon, er habe sich verhört, doch als  
er zu Piccolo hochsah und dessen angespanntes Gesicht bemerkte,  
war klar, dass er das eben WIRKLICH gehört hatte.  
  
"Hey, Kleiner!" Piccolo drehte sich um und wollte  
sichergehen, dass Son Gohan das auch mitbekommen hatte.  
Doch als er sah, wie dieser es sich am Felsen gemütlich  
gemacht hatte und in aller Seelenruhe pennte, kochte er.  
//Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!!//  
  
Wütend ging er zu ihm, packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte  
ihn hart.  
"Wach gefälligst auf, du Knirps!" rief er.  
  
Verschlafen öffnete Son Gohan langsam ein Auge und gähnte.  
Mittendrin stockte er. Piccolos Blick allein ließ ihm  
das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.   
  
"P-Piccolo..." stotterte er und wurde sich des festen Griffes  
bewusst, in dem er gehalten wurde.  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht! Was fällt dir ein einfach einzuschlafen??!  
Hätte dich jemand hinterrücks angegriffen wärst du jetzt tot!!"  
  
"Lass mich runter...bitte..." bettelte Son Gohan und realisierte,  
dass seine Augen brannten. Er zappelte und versuchte, sich so   
von Piccolo´s Hand zu lösen.   
  
Piccolo hingegen packte ihn noch fester.   
//Er hätte tot sein können!// Und der Gedanke gefiel ihm  
gar nicht.  
  
Kitsune lächelte noch immer und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
//Bei uns einsteigen?? Was denkt sie denn was wir sind??  
Ein Club??!// dachte Vegeta und wollte ihr eben antworten, als  
ihm Nappa zuvorkam.  
  
"Glaubst du im Ernst, du könntest auch nur einen Bruchteil  
von dem, was wir können??! Das ich nicht lache!! Du bist doch..."  
  
"RUHE!!" schrie Vegeta und Kitsune sah ihn bewundernd an.  
//Er ist so entschlossen und stark!//  
  
Da hörte sie Son Gohan weinerlich quängeln.  
  
"Bitte, lass mich doch runter, Piccolo!"  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen wand sie sich um und ging auf die  
andere Truppe zu.  
  
//Was ist denn jetzt??// dachte Vegeta irritiert.  
  
So einen ähnlichen Gedanken hatte auch Krilin, der  
sich ihr sofort in den Weg stellte.  
  
"Was willst du!?"  
  
Sie sah ihn lieb an. "Keine Bange, ich tu euch schon nichts."  
Damit legte sie ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Kopf und ging an  
ihm vorbei.  
Nicht wissend was das bedeuten sollte drehte er sich um  
und sah ihr nach.  
  
Son Gohan kniff die Augen zusammen, Tränen kullerten seine  
kleinen Wangen hinunter.   
//Warum lässt er mich nicht los? Es tut weh...!//  
  
Er wehrte sich beinah kraftlos, als ihn plötzlich eine  
Stimme dazu brachte seine Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Du solltest das besser lassen." Kitsune legte eine  
Hand auf die Son Gohan haltende von Piccolo.  
Der sah sie wütend an.  
  
"Kümmer dich um deinen Kram! Das geht dich nichts an!"  
  
Das Mädchen blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen.  
"Das ist mein...Kram." sagte sie und löste ohne  
große Probleme Piccolo´s Griff.  
  
Son Gohan klammerte sich gleich schluchzend an sie.  
"Siehst du." Sagte sie ruhig zu dem Oberteufel und lächelte  
ihn auf einmal so seltsam an.  
"So musst du ihn behandeln." Dabei grinste sie ihn an.  
  
Piccolo lief beinah rot an.  
"Er soll kämpfen, nichts weiter. Dafür hab ich ihn trainiert."  
Brachte er hervor.  
  
Kitsune lachte.  
  
"Meinst du nicht auch, dass er auch gern was DAVON hätte?"  
  
Piccolo schluckte, als Son Gohan auf einmal aufblickte und  
ihn traurig ansah.  
  
Sie kicherte, als sie die beiden, sich Anstarrenden, ansah.  
  
Sie wuschelte dem Jungen durch´s Haar.  
"Du bist ein verdammt süßes Stück." Zwinkerte sie und küsste  
ihn kurz auf die Stirn.  
  
Bei dem Anblick verengte sich Piccolo´s Magengegend schmerzhaft.  
//Warum macht mir das denn überhaupt was aus?//  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte nicht nur Kitsune, wie sich  
der Oberteufel versteifte, sondern auch Son Gohan, der sich  
irgendwie darüber freute. Aber bestimmt nicht aus gemeinen  
Gründen.  
  
"Sag mal," meldete sich Krilin. " Du willst dich denen  
echt anschließen?"  
  
Kitsune kicherte.  
  
"Willst du oder nicht?" erklang Piccolo´s tiefe Stimme.  
  
"Sag schon." Forderte nun auch Son Gohan auf. Er sah sie mit  
großen Augen an.  
  
Sie grinste. "Sicher."  
  
Das erwischte die drei eiskalt.  
  
Son Gohan´s Hände krallten sich in ihr Oberteil.  
"Aber warum denn! Sie wollen die Erde zerstören und alle  
umbringen!"  
  
"Ich weiß." Erwiderte Kitsune ruhig und strich ihm durch  
die dunklen Haare.  
"Deshalb ja."  
  
"Verschwinde!" hisste Krilin und Piccolo´s Blick verriet, dass  
er das auch wollte.  
  
Kitsune setzte den entsetzten Jungen ab und wollte gerade  
gehen, als sie sich nochmal umdrehte.  
  
"Kein Grund sauer auf mich zu sein." Sie grinste.  
"Ich helfe euch." Und schon machte sie ihren Weg  
zurück zu den Saiyajin´s.  
  
In den Gesichtern der Älteren spiegelten sich tausend  
Fragezeichen, nur Son Gohan freute sich sofort.  
"Ja!" jubelte er und hängte sich knuddelnd an Piccolo´s Bein.  
Der wusste vor wachsender Verlegenheit nicht wohin. [1]  
  
Schließlich grinste auch Krilin. Aber eher sarkastisch.  
  
"Was soll ich tun?" fragte Kitsune Vegeta, als sie wieder   
vor ihm stand.  
  
"Mir antworten. Was sollte das eben?" diese Frage hatte  
einen verdächtig bissigen Unterton.  
Sie lächelte.  
"Nichts von Bedeutung."  
  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.   
//Mal sehen, ob sie meine Zweifel wert ist.//  
  
"Sobald du Nappa besiegt hast, bist du drin."  
  
Der Klotz grinste.  
"Ha, das wird ein Spaß!"   
  
Vegeta lächelte sie abschätzend an.  
"Meinst du, du schaffst das?"  
  
"Sicher, er ist von kleinem Kaliber." Erwiderte sie  
siegessicher und sah ihren Gegner abwertend an.  
"Schafft ER es?" fragte sie im Gegenzug und lächelte  
in Triumph, als sie Vegeta´s Gesicht sah.  
  
//So, wie mich die beiden unterschätzen, dürfte es ein   
leichtes sein.// dachte sie erleichtert. Sie wollte sich  
eigentlich nicht mit dem Klotz anlegen, da er ihr zuwider war.  
Irgendwie babarisch.  
Aber auch gut, dass sie nicht gegen Vegeta kämpfen musste. Wäre  
viel zu schade zum töten.  
  
"Na dann los." Sagte sie und wand sich Nappa zu.   
Der versuchte sie mit angsteinflößenden Blicken gleich  
am Anfang zu Boden zu bringen, aber Kitsune schien unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Oh man, sie will ganz allein gegen den Kerl kämpfen!" wunderte  
sich Krilin. "Das schafft sie nie!"  
  
Piccolo setzte wieder seinen Eisblick auf und sah an seinem  
Bein herunter. "Lass das!"   
Son Gohan nahm sofort seine Hände zurück und setzte sich.  
  
"Das dürfte interessant werden..." murmelte er und der Junge sah   
ihn verwirrt an.  
//Er glaubt, sie hat eine Chance?// Er seufzte.   
//Ich bin doch auch nicht so stark, wie er immer sagt...//  
  
"Greif mich schon an du Barbar! Oder soll ich hier versauern??"  
rief sie Nappa provozierend entgegen.  
  
"Na warte!!" schrie er wütend zurück und setzte zum Angriff  
an. Er schlug ins Leere.  
  
"Blindes Huhn." Hörte er sie noch kichern, bevor ihn ein  
Schlag im Nacken traf. Er sackte zusammen.  
  
//Nicht schlecht.// dachte Vegeta. Er griff nach dem  
Gerät und setzte es auf.  
//Vielleicht funktioniert es, wenn sie kämpft.//  
  
Es folgte ein reger Schlagabtausch, in dem Kitsune geschmeidig  
wie eine Katze jedem einzelnen Schlag auswich, wobei Nappa die  
meisten einkassierte.  
Nach einem wuchtigen Tritt in die Magengegend röchelte er.  
  
//Wie...kann sie so gut sein?// fragte er sich.  
//Ich hab sie sich gar nicht bewegen sehen...//  
  
Kitsune stand neben dem am Boden liegenden Nappa und sah  
sichtlich gelangweilt aus.  
  
"Ist das alles?"   
  
Wütend griff Nappa wieder an, aber wurde immer wieder   
abgeblockt.   
//Verdammt! Dann eben gleich auf die harte Tour!//  
Ein gleißendes Licht erschien in seiner Hand und wurde  
immer größer.  
  
"STIRB!!" schrie er und schleuderte es auf Kitsune.  
  
Bevor es sie erreichte, konnte Vegeta noch sehen, wie  
Kitsune grinste.  
Dann explodierte die Stelle an der das Mädchen stand.  
  
Nappa grinste schon in Vorfreude.  
//Ha! Versuch das mal zu überstehen! Der Beste hatte  
lediglich noch einen Atemzug getan!//  
  
Der Rauch löste sich allmählich und Nappa hing der   
Kiefer fünf Meter tiefer.  
Vegeta keuchte bei dem Anblick. Nicht anders als  
Piccolo und Krilin. Son Gohan vergass beinah zu atmen.  
  
Dort stand sie so gut wie unversehrt. In ihrer Hand hielt  
sie das Licht, was Nappa eben noch auf sie geworfen hatte.  
Blitzschnell lief sie auf den wie versteinert wirkenden  
Nappa zu, sprang kurz vor ihm in die Luft und warf das  
Licht mit aller Kraft auf ihn hinunter.  
  
Er wurde komplett erwischt, als es wieder explodierte.  
Kürzer als davor.  
Nappa lag am Boden und machte Anstalten sich wieder aufzustellen.  
  
Vegeta grummelte.   
//Sie ist verdammt schnell. Und das Gerät zeigt noch immer  
keine Reaktion bei ihr.//  
  
Kitsunes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
"Muss sich das so hinziehen?"  
  
Er sah sie verwundert an. "Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Kann ich es schneller zu Ende bringen? Es macht mir  
nicht besonders Spaß."  
  
Vegeta grinste kalt. "Tu was du willst."  
//Wenn sie ihn so einfach besiegen kann, ist er unnütz.//  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. "Danke!"  
Dann hob sie ihre Arme über den Kopf und fing an in  
einer anderen Sprache zu sprechen.   
Kleine Kristalle bildeten sich, wurden größer und gingen  
ineinander über. Es sah aus, als schwebe eine riesige  
Wolke aus glitzernden weißen Sternen über ihren Händen.  
  
"Stardragon!!" rief sie und ein Drache von immenser Größe  
verwandelte sich aus dieser Art Wolke.  
  
Alle starrten fasziniert auf dieses Geschöpf.  
  
Die Zahlen, die plötzlich auf Vegeta´s Schirm aufgetaucht waren,  
als sie den Angriff startete, spielten verrückt und formten  
nicht eine Angabe.  
//Das gibt es nicht!!// dachte Vegeta und legte sich  
schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Die Erde fing an zu beben,  
als der strahlende Drache beim Verschlingen von Nappa den Boden  
berührte und sich schließlich durch ihn durchbohrte.  
Ein heftiger Sturm zog auf und drohte jeden mit sich zu reissen.  
  
"Picollo!!" schrie Kitsune, worauf sich dieser schützend über  
Son Gohan beugte und ihn an sich drückte.  
  
Krilin und Vegeta konnten sich gerade noch auf dem Boden halten,  
als der Sturm sein Maximum erreichte und der Drache wieder aus  
der Erde schoss.   
  
Es vergingen nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann löste sich der   
Drache urplötzlich auf und der Sturm ebbte ab.  
  
Von der schnell erwachten Ruhe überrascht öffneten sie alle  
wieder ihre Augen.  
Egal, wo sie hinsahen, Nappa war verschwunden...  
  
//Ich...muss träumen...// dachte Vegeta.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
[1] Stellt euch das mal bitte vor! ^_____________^  
  
Author´s Note: Na, wie fandet ihr´s ?? Ich erbitte  
eure C&C!! ^^  
Ich kann Kampfszenen nicht so besonders  
schreiben, deshalb hab ich´s da nur knapp  
gefasst.  
Der erste Teil schrieb sich wie von   
selbst, als ich mir das erste Album   
von den Spice Girls angehört hab.  
Musik hilft mir ja immer so sehr...^_^  
  
THANX FOR READING!! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet  
soviel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim   
Schreiben. *g*  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	2. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 2/? ( also, 5 werden es bestimmt. )  
Autor: Schon vergessen?? Na ich, Leute, Mi Su! ^^'  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( da häufe ich eure C&C! Will sich  
noch wer darin verewigen? *giggle* )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: äh...PG? Hm, ja...  
Warnung: Chichi-bashing ( Ja! Hier im 2.Teil! Beim ersten  
wär´s zu früh gewesen...Aber nun, voilá! ^^ harharhar...)  
Angst ( das ist so wenig, das könnt ihr mir nicht  
ankreiden. )  
Het ( Ihr könnt aufhör´n zu protestieren! ^^' )  
Com ( hier und da ein bisschen...)  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccolo/Son Gohan ; Vegeta/? *giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: *keuch* Wir werden ja sehen, wem sie gehören!  
*festeranihnenzieh* *AkiraKitzelattackestartet*  
*abruptloslass* *giggle*   
He, das war echt fies! Das gibt eine Revanche,  
die sich gewaschen hat!! *AkiramitseinenFigurenabhau*  
Da seht ihr´s, sie gehören ihm...  
*meinletztesGeldzusammenkratz*  
Wie man sieht, verdien ich mit dem Schreiben hiervon  
Nichts...*snif*  
*grummel* Natürlich will ich das Copyright nicht  
verletzen...  
Ihr wisst ja, Kitsune gehört mir. ^^  
  
Ein dickes Dankeschön an Tenshi-chan für´s Betalesen! *hug*  
  
Note: Son Gohan ist hier 12!!!!  
  
Let´s start! ^_^  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
  
~Teil 2~  
  
  
Son Gohan öffnete langsam die Augen. Als er aufsah bemerkte  
er, dass Piccolo ihn noch immer an sich drückte und mit  
geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck die Umgebung abscannte.  
Der Junge überlegte kurz, was denn eigentlich passiert war...  
//Er hat mich beschützt!!// schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als  
ihm der Drache wieder einfiel.  
  
"Piccolo?" er zerrte leicht an dessen Klamotten, um seine  
Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.  
  
//Das war unglaublich!// dachte Piccolo. Da spürte er  
jemanden an ihm ziehen. //Nanu?//  
Er blickte hinunter und direkt in Son Gohan´s glücklich  
lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
"Danke, dass du mich beschützt hast!" sagte der Kleine  
und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
Erst da fiel dem Oberteufel auf, dass er den Jungen noch  
immer im Arm hielt.  
//Was zum...// Eine ungewohnt Wärme stieg in ihm auf.  
Er drückte Son Gohan von sich und blickte zur Seite.  
  
"Schon gut." Sagte er dann.  
  
Son Gohan lächelte ihn noch immer an.   
//Im Grunde ist er sehr lieb.// dachte er sich.  
  
Vegeta stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und sah  
zu Kitsune hinüber.  
//Bei der Kraft kann sie sogar mich besiegen!//  
  
Kitsune hingegen grinste nur.  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass den Klotz das bisschen umhaut."  
//War nicht mal eine besonders starke Attacke.//  
Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, wie sie alle mit  
offenem Mund anstarrten.  
Ihr Blick schweifte zu Piccolo, der nicht nur beeindruckt,  
sondern auch verlegen schien. Das Mädchen kicherte.  
//Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht.//  
  
"Wir reden gleich!" rief sie Vegeta fröhlich zu.   
  
Er sah zu, wie sie zu den anderen hinüberging.  
//Was soll das denn wieder?// fragte er sich grimmig und  
runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Du kommst sofort hierher!" schrie er.  
  
Überrascht drehte sich Kitsune zu ihm um. Vegeta sah  
sie zornig an. Das Mädchen seufzte, lief zu ihm  
rüber und schlang übermütig ihre Hände um seine Taille.  
  
"Guck doch nicht immer so böse. Bin ja schon da."  
Sagte sie und grinste ihn an.  
//Er ist ja etwas kleiner als ich.// bemerkte sie kichernd.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal sagen WAS DAS SOLL!!??" brüllte sie der  
Sayjajin an, nahm ihre Hände und schleuderte sie gegen den  
nächsten Felsen.  
  
Es krachte und der Felsen sprang in Stücke.  
  
Kitsune richtete sich unter Stöhnen auf und hielt sich den  
schmerzenden Hinterkopf.  
  
Son Gohan wollte schon zu ihr laufen, aber Piccolo packte  
ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück.  
Der Junge sah auf und Piccolo schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Ew...KEIN GRUND GLEICH ÜBERZUREAGIEREN!" schrie sie sauer  
zu Vegeta, der bei der Lautstärke nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte.  
  
"So ist das schon besser. Lass gefälligst diese Sentimentalitäten,  
ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden!!"  
  
Das Mädchen grinste. //Er ist verdammt kühl.//  
  
Bevor sich Vegeta versah stand sie schon wieder vor ihm und  
blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
//Ich hab sie nicht mal kommen sehen, verdammt!//  
  
"Wie mir scheint, bin ich jetzt drin." Meinte sie und strahlte  
ihn an.  
  
//Es ist viel zu gefährlich für mich, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten.  
Nicht nur, weil sie mindestens so stark ist wie ich, wie mir scheint,   
sondern auch noch, weil sie zu emotional ist. Ich frage mich ob...//  
  
"Hey!" Kitsune wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht.  
"Was ist denn--"  
  
Vegeta griff nach dieser Hand und drückte zu.  
"Wenn du wirklich drin sein willst, musst du zunächst noch   
eine letzte Aufgabe bewältigen." Sagte er, und es hörte sich  
beinah an wie ein Flüstern.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte sie ihn verwundert und registrierte den  
Druck an ihrem Handgelenk.  
//Ich glaube kaum, dass ich gegen ihn kämpfen soll. Das tut  
mir nicht besonders weh.// überlegte sie.  
  
Er deutete auf Son Gohan, sie folgte seinem Blick.  
  
"Mach den Kleinen fertig." Antwortete er knapp.  
  
"Nein." Erwiderte sie.  
  
Vegeta sah sie an. "Tu´s." wiederholte er und man  
konnte die versteckte Wut schon direkt heraushören.  
  
"Nein." Sagte das Mädchen stur, löste ihre Hand von seiner  
und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich denk nicht dran."  
  
//Sowas dachte ich mir.// dachte sich Vegeta, hob  
in die Luft ab und flog davon.  
  
Die Rothaarige schaute ihm erst verwirrt nach. Sie drehte  
sich zu Piccolo und den anderen.  
"Ich komme gleich wieder!" rief sie ihnen zu und flog  
dem Sayjajin hinterher.  
  
"Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder vor?" fragte sich Krilin  
und sah Piccolo an.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Jemandem wie ihr ist alles zuzutrauen."  
Und damit setzte er sich auf den Boden.   
Son Gohan sah ihr nur hinterher.   
  
//Was hat er denn nun vor??// fragte sich Kitsune.  
"HEY!! VEGETA, WARTE DOCH!!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte.  
  
Er reagierte nicht, sondern verdoppelte seine Geschwindigkeit.  
//Was will sie schon wieder??// dachte er ärgerlich.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten erreichten sie eine halbzerstörte Stadt. Die  
Menschen liefen eilig in ihre demolierten Gebäude und schlossen  
die Türen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill.  
  
Schließlich ´landete´ Vegeta und ging auf eine große Kapsel zu.  
//Sie müsste noch funktionieren.// dachte er bei sich und hantierte  
daran rum.   
  
//Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, er fliegt bis er tot umfällt!//  
Das Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf und ´landete´ sanft. Sie  
bemerkte Vegeta bei einem kugelartigen Ding sitzen und lief zu ihm.  
  
"Was machst du denn da?" fragte sie ihn und schaute interessiert   
über seine Schulter. //Was ist das??//  
  
"Verschwinde." War alles was der Sayjajin dazu sagte.  
  
"Hey, ich denke wir sind Partner!" entrüstete sich Kitsune und  
stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
Vegeta seufzte plötzlich und stellte sich auf. Er sah zu ihr.  
"Sind wir nicht. Hau ab!"  
//Ich ziehe den Kürzeren, wenn wir kämpfen.//  
Allein der Gedanke besiegt zu werden, von einem Mädchen, von  
IHR, war wirklich nicht verlockend.  
  
"Nur, weil ich nicht getan hab, was du gesagt hast? Sei nicht  
so kleinlich!" meinte sie trotzig.  
  
"Genau deshalb." Vegeta wand sich wieder der Kapsel zu.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragte das Mädchen jedoch neugierig und wollte an  
den bunten Knöpfen rumspielen.  
Vegeta schlug ihre Hände weg. "Fass das nicht an!!"   
  
"Dann sag mir doch mal, was hier los ist!" schrie sie ihn  
wütend an.  
  
"Ich hau ab, das ist los!" antwortete Vegeta gereizt.  
//Was geht sie das eigentlich an?!//  
  
"Was?????" Kitsune klammerte sich an seinen Arm.  
"Lass mich mitkommen!" bettelte sie.  
//Mir egal, ob er wieder ins All abhaut! Ich bleib bei  
ihm!//  
  
Sie schaute ihn überrascht an, als er auf einmal anfing  
lauthals zu lachen. Er schubste sie von sich und grinste  
sie an.  
"Du hast es so eilig zu sterben?"   
  
"Hä??"  
  
"Kannst du im All und auf anderen Planeten atmen?"  
fragte er sie und sich selbst, warum er ihr das  
überhaupt erzählte.  
//Soll sie doch in den Tod rennen...// Aber gefallen  
tat ihm der Gedanke nicht so sehr, wie er hoffte.  
  
Das Mädchen blinkte nervös.  
"Äh, nein..." stotterte sie.  
  
"Dann verschwinde endlich!"  
  
"Aber du kannst mir doch beibringen, wie das geht!"  
versuchte sie es nochmal.  
//So schnell geb ich nicht auf.//  
  
Er grinste sie düster an.  
"Das kann man niemandem beibringen! Das ist angeboren!"  
Meinte er spöttisch.  
  
//Verdammt! Was mach ich denn jetzt??//  
  
"Kommst du wieder?" fragte sie und sah ihn flehend an.  
  
Mit der Frage hatte Vegeta nicht gerechnet. Er schwieg kurz  
und schaute das Mädchen überrascht an.  
"Nein. Ich kann den Planeten hier nicht allein erobern und  
auch nicht zerstören. Hier hält mich nichts."  
Damit beschäftigte er sich wieder mit der Kapsel.  
  
"Oh..." machte Kitsune traurig.  
"Wirklich nichts?" hakte sie nach.  
  
"Das hab ich doch gesagt."  
Erwiderte Vegeta halb abwesend und stieg in seine Kapsel.  
  
"Tja...dann mach´s gut..." sagte Kitsune leise und versuchte  
die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Der Sayjajin hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, als sie plötzlich eilig  
hinzufügte.  
  
"Aber ich finde einen Weg und dann folge ich dir!"  
  
//Wozu das denn?// Vegeta sah sie erstaunt an und lächelte  
sie letztendlich widerwillig an.  
"Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." Und schloss die Kapsel.  
Das Gerät hob ab und die Rothaarige rief ihm hinterher.  
"Wir sehen uns wieder, versprochen!!"  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung winkte ihr Vegeta kurz  
zu und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen. Bis er schließlich  
in der Ferne verschwand.  
  
//Ich finde einen Weg.// dachte Kitsune entschlossen und machte   
sich auf den Rückweg.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten sah sie schon drei Punkte vor sich auf dem  
Boden und setzte zum ´Landen´ an.  
  
Die Drei hoben ihre Köpfe und sahen ihr entgegen, als sie auf sie  
zukam.  
Ihre Augen brannten noch immer und sie wischte sich hastig die  
wenigen Tränen von ihnen, die trotz ihres Widerstands hervorkamen.  
  
Son Gohan lief zu ihr und Kitsune hob ihn hoch.  
"Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte sie und grinste. Der Junge grinste  
zurück.  
  
Piccolo grummelte bei dem Anblick und Krilin sah ihn erstaunt  
an.  
//Was hat er denn?//   
  
Das Mädchen kicherte und ging auf den Oberteufel zu. Sie  
nahm den Jungen von sich und drückte ihn Piccolo  
in die Arme.  
  
"Hier." Sagte sie. "Das war´s doch, warum du so böse geguckt hast."  
  
Son Gohan starrte den grünen Mann verwirrt an, er starrte zurück.  
Das ging eine Weile so, bis Piccolo schließlich rot wurde und den  
Kleinen mit einem "Tth" fallen ließ.  
  
"Au!" Son Gohan stand auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hintern.  
Verwundert blickte er zu dem, der ihn so einfach fallen gelassen  
hatte. Dieser schaute ihn ebenfalls an.  
Das Spiel begann von vorn.  
  
Kitsune lachte.  
"Seid doch nicht so verklemmt!"  
  
"Was soll das heißen!?" fuhr sie Piccolo zornig an.  
  
Krilin und Son Gohan verstanden gar nichts.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte der Glatzkopf und sah zu Kitsune, die   
noch immer lauthals lachte.  
  
Vergügt schaute sie dann zu ihm. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf die  
rechte Hand und blickte ihn prüfend und amüsiert an.  
"Soll ich dir wirklich sagen, was da los ist?"   
  
"Sei ruhig!!" schrie Piccolo und baute sich wütend vor ihr auf.  
"Das wir uns verstehen, du liegst total falsch!!"  
  
Sie lachte.  
"Sicher! Darum reagierst du ja auch so!"  
  
Krilin sah nur irritiert von einem zum anderen, bis es ihm  
schließlich reichte.  
"Hört auf mit dem Mist! Seid einfach mal ruhig!!"  
  
"Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast, Piccolo."  
  
"WAS?!"  
  
Das Mädchen winkte ab. "Bleib auf´m Teppich, sonst  
plauder ich dein kleines Geheimnis aus."  
Sie grinste ihn überlegen an.  
  
Der Oberteufel suchte geschockt nach Worten.  
"D-Das wagst du nicht! Untersteh dich!"  
  
"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Son Gohan und zog an  
Kitsunes Arm.  
Das Mädchen ging in die Hocke.  
  
"Ach, das sagt er dir von selbst. Nicht wahr?"  
Die Frage war an den grünen Mann gerichtet, der  
sofort die Augen aufriss.  
"Das tue ich nicht!!!!" schrie er.  
  
Sie klatschte in die Hände.  
"Ich hatte also doch recht!!!!" jubelte sie und  
sprang auf.  
  
"So habe ich das nicht gemeint!!" erboste sich Piccolo.  
  
"Hört doch endlich mit dem Unsinn auf, verdammt nochmal!  
Wir haben weit aus wichtigeres zutun!"  
Mischte sich Krilin lautstark ein und blickte beide  
zornig an.  
  
Sie grinste ihn an.  
"Hahaha, schon gut. Ich---"  
  
Abrupt schwieg sie und starrte in den Himmel.  
//Nanu??//  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Hey, da kommt jemand!" rief sie plötzlich und  
deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt am Horizont.  
  
Die anderen folgten der Richtung, in die ihr Finger zeigte.  
  
"Das ist Son Goku!!!!" sagte Piccolo kurzdarauf und der Junge   
neben ihm sprang auf und ab.  
"Ja!! Papa kommt!"  
  
Kitsune sah ihn an.  
//Papa?//  
  
Kaum war Son Goku bei ihnen angelangt, lief Son Gohan  
zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Da bist du ja endlich!!"  
  
Son Goku streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Kopf.  
Dann sah er sich um.  
"Wo sind die Sayjajins?"  
  
"Weg." Antwortete Kitsune knapp und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Son Goku wandt sich an Piccolo.  
"Wer ist das?"  
  
"Niemand..." grummelte er und sah sie böse an.  
  
"Sei doch nicht so nachtragend!"  
Sie reichte dem verwirrten Son Goku die Hand.  
"Ich bin Kitsune! Freut mich!"  
  
Sie schüttelten sich kurz die Hände.  
"Son Goku."  
  
"Ich weiß schon!" lachte sie.  
  
"Sie hat die Sayjajins besiegt!" cheerte der Kleine  
unerwartet und zeigte auf das Mädchen.  
  
Sein Vater hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und blickte  
sie abwägig an.  
"Du?"  
  
"Naja, den einen. Der andere ist wieder abgezischt!"  
  
"Was????? Der treibt sich hier noch rum?? Ich muss  
ihn aufhalten, wo ist er hin?"  
  
Über Son Goku´s Ausbruch musste die Rothaarige lachen.  
"Bleib ganz ruhig! Er dürfte irgendwo im All sein. Er  
kommt nicht wieder."  
Sie senkte den Kopf und fügte traurig hinzu.  
"Leider..."  
  
"Bist du sicher?" fragte Krilin.  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Hat er gesagt. Ihn...ihn hält hier nichts mehr..."  
  
"Er kann auch gelogen haben und startet vielleicht   
schon einen Hinterangriff." Meinte Piccolo abfällig.  
  
"Er hat nicht gelogen! Das war sein Ernst!!"  
  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen?!"  
  
"Ich weiß das eben! Da gibt es kein ´Warum´!"  
  
"Nur, weil du dich in den Kerl verknallt hast, solltest  
du ihm nicht gleich ohne Bedenken glauben!!"  
  
Das saß.  
Kitsune zuckte zusammen.  
"Woher...?"  
  
Piccolo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Das war ja wohl mehr als auffällig."  
  
//So? Dann pass mal auf!//  
Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und blickte dem Oberteufel  
wütend in die Augen.  
"Wenn du mir jetzt auch noch erzählen willst, dass ich ihn  
nicht lieben darf, weil er ein Feind ist, dann sag ich nur:  
Fass dir selber an die Nase!! Du, der sich sogar in ein---"  
  
Unter schlimmer Vorahnung war Piccolo zu ihr geschnellt  
und hielt ihr den Mund zu.  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst kein Wort darüber verlieren!"  
  
"Was ist denn mit denen los?" fragte Son Goku Krilin.  
Der schüttelte unwissend den Kopf.  
"Das geht schon eine Weile so. Weiß auch nicht, was los ist."  
  
"Aha..."  
  
"Lass mich!" Kitsune strampelte und versuchte, sich aus seinem  
Griff zu befreien. Und da sie stärker war als er, gelang es ihr  
auch.  
  
"Alles klar. Dann sag ich eben nichts." Murmelte sie.  
  
"Wo sind denn die anderen?" wollte Son Goku wissen.  
  
Krilin sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Die...sind tot."  
  
Das traf Son Goku wie ein Schlag in den Magen.  
"Aber, ich denke Kitsune hat euch gerettet??"  
  
Krilin nickte.  
"Uns drei ja, aber...die anderen wurden schon fertig  
gemacht, BEVOR sie dazukam."  
  
"Hier waren noch mehr?" das Mädchen scannte die Umgebung ab,  
und wurde prompt fündig.  
"Ach du meine Güte!" entfuhr es ihr.  
  
"Und das Schlimme ist, Chao Zu ist schon zum zweiten Mal  
getötet worden."  
  
"Oh nein. Mit den Dragonballs kann er nicht wieder zum   
Leben erweckt werden! Verdammt!"  
  
Kitsune war inzwischen zu dem toten Yamchu gegangen und kniete  
neben ihm.  
//Hm...//  
  
"Seit wann genau sind sie tot?" rief sie auf einmal zu  
den andren hinüber.  
Die sahen sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Seit ungefähr 3 Stunden!" antwortete Piccolo.  
  
Lächelnd stand sie auf.  
"Und dieser Chao Zu auch?"  
  
Piccolo nickte.  
  
"Na dann ist ja alles bestens!" freute sie sich.  
  
"Was ist denn daran bitte so toll?! Sie sind tot!!"  
Ärgerlich kam Krilin auf sie zu und die restlichen  
drei folgten ihm.  
Son Gohan blickte das Mädchen schockiert an.  
  
"Warum seid ihr denn nun wieder sauer? Ich hab doch  
gesagt, dass ich euch helfe!"  
  
"Du hilfst uns kein bisschen, wenn du dich über den Tod  
unserer Freunde freust!!!" donnerte Krilin.  
  
Sie winkte ab.  
"Tu ich doch nicht."  
  
"Ach ja!!???!?!"  
  
"Ja. Und wenn du jetzt aufhörst mich anzubrüllen, beleb  
ich sie wieder."  
  
Darüber staunten die Kerle nicht schlecht. Sie hatten  
beinah die Sprache verloren.  
  
"D-Du kannst das??" fragte Son Gohan ungläubig.  
  
"Na klar!" sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Das geht viel schneller und euer Chao Zu ist auch  
wieder auf den Beinen!"  
  
Sie überlegte einen Moment.  
"Aber ich sollte mich beeilen. Lange geht es nicht mehr."  
  
"Na, nun mach schon!" forderte Krilin ungeduldig.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut."  
  
"Und du bist sicher, dass du selbst Chao Zu wieder zum  
Leben erwecken kannst?" hakte Son Goku nach.  
  
"Sicher bin ich sicher. Ist doch kein Problem!"  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
"Pass mal auf."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.  
"Holt sie gleich mal alle her. Sonst wird das zu schwierig."  
  
"Ist gut!" Son Goku flog los.  
  
Kitsune legte die Hände zusammen und hob sie vor ihr Gesicht.  
Wieder fing sie an in einer anderen Sprache zu reden und  
bewegte ihre Hände und Finger.  
Ein helles blaues Licht ging plötzlich von ihnen aus und  
band ihre Hände zusammen.  
"Globe!"  
Sie riss ihre Hände auseinander und in deren Mitte schwebte  
eine kristallene Kugel, von diesem blauen Licht umgeben.  
"Hopp!" sagte sie und öffnete ihre Augen.  
Die Kugel fiel in ihre bereiten Hände.  
  
"So. Das war der erste Schritt."  
Sie drehte vergnügt die Kristallkugel auf ihrem Finger.  
  
Piccolo und die anderen starrten sie mit offenem Mund an.  
  
"W-Wie hast du...d-das gemacht??" fragte Son Gohan staunend  
und deutete auf die Kugel.  
  
"Das," sie warf sie in die Luft, "ist ein Geheimnis."  
Und fing sie wieder auf.  
  
In dem Moment kam Son Goku mit den leblosen Körpern   
zurück. Er legte sie zu Boden und blickte auf  
die Kugel.  
"Wo hast du die denn her?"  
  
"Eben entwickelt, wenn ich das so ausdrücken darf."  
Antwortete sie und grinste.  
  
"Sind das alle?"  
  
Son Goku nickte.  
  
"Los geht´s! Kommt alle her und setzt euch zusammen!"  
befahl sie.  
  
Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen.  
  
"Es hängt jetzt nur noch von euch ab. Sobald ihr die  
Kugel berührt, dürft ihr nur an euren Wünsch denken, sie  
wiederzubeleben. An nichts anderes! Verstanden?"  
  
Sie nickten.  
  
"Gut. Hier." Sie reichten ihnen die Kugel.  
"Berührt sie alle und schließt sie Augen. Denkt an den  
Wunsch!"  
  
Jeder von ihnen konzentrierte sich.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später leuchtete die Kristallkugel  
auf.  
  
"Okay. Das war´s."  
  
Die Vier öffneten wieder ihre Augen und sahen zu Kitsune,  
die angestrengt in die Kugel starrte.  
  
"Was hast du?" fragte Son Goku.  
  
//Wo ist es?// Sie hielt die Kugel näher vor ihre  
Augen.  
//Ja!//  
  
"Hey, hat alles wunderbar geklappt!" jubelte sie   
plötzlich und streckte ihnen die Kugel vor.  
"Seht ihr?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na, den hellgrünen Kristall in der Mitte! Das ist  
euer bestätigter Wunsch!" Sie lächelte in die Runde.  
  
"Also heißt das, wenn er rot wäre, würde es nicht gehen?"  
Schlussfolgerte Son Goku.  
  
Doch Kitsune schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Die Farbe ist so ziemlich egal. Es muss nur ein Kristall  
zu sehen sein, dass ist alles."  
  
"Wenn das so ist..." Krilin sweatdropte. [1]  
  
"Und wann leben sie wieder?"  
  
"Jeden Augenblick! Sobald die Kugel zerspringt."  
  
"WAS??!"  
  
"Oh, es geht gleich los. Allemann ducken!"  
  
Alle warfen sich auf den Boden und Kitsune schmiss die  
Kristallkugel hoch in die Luft, wo sie kurze Zeit darauf  
explodierte.  
  
Und in just diesem Augenblick legte sich ein schwerer  
Nebel um die Toten. Hüllte sie komplett ein.  
Und dann verschwand er genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
Die ehemals Toten schlugen langsam die Augen auf.  
  
Tenshin han war der Erste, der sich aufstellte.  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte er und hielt sich die  
Stirn mit der linken Hand.  
"Nanu? Ich bin nicht mehr verletzt???"  
  
Er blickte auf.  
"Son Goku!" Sein Blick schweifte.  
"Ihr seit ja alle da!"  
  
"Tenshin han?" Chaou Zu sah zu ihm hoch.  
Freudig nahm ihn dieser hoch.  
"Chaou Zu! Du lebst!"  
  
Und nachdem sich alle über ihr plötzliches Leben  
ausgelassen und erfahren hatten, wie es dazu kam und was sonst   
noch so passiert war,  
wurde Kitsune aufs Freundlichste gedankt.  
  
"He he! War doch keine große Sache!" lachte sie.  
"Aber ich muss jetzt leider gehen."  
  
"Was? Bleib doch noch!" bat Son Gohan, aber  
Son Goku strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.  
  
"Wir müssen auch langsam los. Mama wartet bestimmt schon."  
Er lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Na dann. Wir sehen uns sicher irgendwann nochmal!"  
verabschiedete sich Kitsune und wandte sich, um den  
restlich Weg zu joggen.  
Als...  
  
"Grüß Chichi noch von uns! Sie hatte garantiert eine  
heiden Angst!"  
  
"Klar, mach ich Tenshin han!"  
  
//Chichi??//  
Kitsune kam zurück gehetzt.  
  
Verwundert sahen sie alle an.  
"Was hast du?" fragte Son Goku.  
  
"Chichi!!!!????!" schrie sie.  
"Sag mir nicht, du kennst sie!"  
  
Verwundert nickte Son Goku.  
"Doch. Sie ist meine Frau."  
  
"WAS?!" Sie blickte entsetzt zu Son Gohan.  
//Er hat doch Papa gesagt??!//  
"Ist er etwa IHR Sohn?!"  
  
Ein einstimmiges Nicken ging durch die Runde.  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht, das glaub ich nicht!"  
rief Kitsune verzweifelt.  
  
"Kennst du meine Mama?" fragte Son Gohan unschuldig.  
  
"Und ob! Diese, diese...ewrgh..ich finde nicht mal  
die passenden Wörter um sie zu beschreiben!!"  
Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Hast du was gegen sie?"   
Yamchu klang überrascht.  
  
Das Mädchen nickte eifrig.  
"Natürlich! Dazu hab ich auch allen Grund!"  
  
"Und der wäre?" fragte Son Goku gereizt.  
  
"Sie ist der hinterhältigste Mensch den ich kenne! Und  
sie sieht ihre Fehler nie ein! Sie hat immer bekommen, was  
sie wollte, und dass nicht auf dem ehrlichsten Wege!"  
platzte sie heraus.  
"Wie konntest du sie nur heiraten?!"  
  
"Ich hab´s ihr versprochen." Anwortete Son Goku ruhig.  
Irgendwie verstand er dieses Mädchen vor sich nicht.  
  
Kitsunes Kiefer hing 3 Meter tiefer.  
"Wie bitte??"  
  
"Ich hab´s ihr versprochen, als wir uns das erste Mal  
getroffen haben."  
  
Vor Wut fing das Mädchen an zu keuchen.  
//Das ist nicht sein Ernst!//  
"Wie alt warst du da?" brachte sie hervor.  
  
"Hm...vierzehn glaub ich..." [2]  
  
"Das wird ja immer schöner...Kannst du mir mal eben  
die ganze Geschichte erzählen?" Sie sah ihn  
total fertig an.  
  
Also erzählte Son Goku, was damals passiert war...  
  
"Na bitte, da habt ihr´s." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor  
der Brust.  
  
"Was haben wir? Ich versteh nicht."  
Son Goku blickte sie verwirrt an. Da war er aber nicht  
der Einzige.  
  
"Du hattest nicht mal gewusst, was HEIRATEN überhaupt heißt,  
und sie hat das hinterhältig ausgenutzt."  
  
"..."  
  
"Denk mal drüber nach."  
Sie setzte sich auf den Boden.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen jeder diese Ansicht  
überdachte. Bis plötzlich Piccolo anfing zu reden.  
  
"Ich geb´s ungern zu, aber was sie da sagt, macht Sinn.  
Du hast sie doch nur geheiratet, weil du musstest. Wolltest  
du denn überhaupt?"  
  
Son Goku sah zu Boden.  
"Ich weiß nicht..."   
  
Kitsune seufzte.  
"Hör zu. Ich will dich ja nicht gewaltsam von ihr trennen  
oder sowas. Du solltst nur wissen, für wie falsch ich  
diese Sache mit der Heirat finde.  
Letztendlich kümmert sie sich ja um Son Gohan, das ist  
für mich aber auch schon das einzig Gute an ihr..."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf.  
"Ich frag mich allerdings, wie der Kleine so stark werden  
konnte, wenn er so eine Mutter wie Chichi hat..."  
  
"Ich hab ihn trainiert." Beantwortete Piccolo die Frage  
und Kitsune sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Echt?"  
  
Er nickte.  
"Davor war er eine Heulboye und ein Warmdurscher."  
  
Mit einem "huff" ließ sich Kitsune zurückfallen.  
"So ist das also..."   
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu dem grünen Mann und betrachtete  
ihn nachdenklich.  
"Glaubst du, sie kann das akzeptieren?"  
fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Was?" Er sah sie nun auch an.  
  
Sie zwinkerte.  
"Du weißt schon...WAS ich mein..."  
  
Piccolo lief rot an.  
"Das ist auf deinem Mist gewachsen!!"  
  
"Du bist verdammt stur." Lachte sie.  
  
Die restliche Truppe beobachtete dieses Gespräch mit  
fragender Miene.  
  
"Also," begann Yamchu, "Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, von was ihr  
da redet. Würde es euch was ausmachen, den Grund für eure  
Auseinandersetzung zu nennen?"  
  
"Er will ja nicht." Sie deutet auf Piccolo.  
  
"Da gibt es nichts zu erklären." Grummelte dieser.  
  
Sie stöhnte.  
"Siehst du?"  
  
Dann stand sie auf und wandt sich zum Gehen. Drehte sich aber  
nochmal um.  
  
"Behalt es nicht zulange für dich, Piccolo. Und Son Goku?  
Ich hab dir das eben nicht nur gesagt, weil ich Chichi  
nicht leiden kann. Du hast was besseres verdient als sie  
und Son Gohan auch. Macht´s gut!"  
Sie winkte noch ein letztes Mal und joggte von dannen.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §   
  
[1] Sorry, in englisch hört es sich einfach besser an. ^^  
[2] Ja, genau. Wie alt war er eigentlich? *überleg*  
  
Author´s note: So, ist der zweite Teil sogar noch länger  
geworden, als der 1. ^____^  
Und, was sagt ihr? Entwickelt sich doch  
gut, oder? *anPiccoloundSonGohandenk*  
Ich kann euch versprechen, dass es noch  
voll süß wird. Seit gespannt!! ^.^  
Ich denke jetzt auch schon an ein Lemon...*g*  
Schickt mir eure C&C, please??  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	3. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 3/? ( also, 5 werden es bestimmt. )  
Autor: Mi Su, und daran wird sich nix ändern. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Kommt schon, schreibt ruhig! )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: äh...PG? Hm, ja...  
Warnung: Het ( RUNTER MIT DEN PLAKATEN!!!!!!! )  
Com ( hier und da ein bisschen...)  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccolo/Son Gohan ; Vegeta/? *giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: Auf zur zweiten Runde! *nachdenCharasgreifundfesthalt*  
Meine, meine, meine!!! *freuundwieverrücktumhertanz*  
*zusammenzuck* Was war denn das?? *ausdemFensterschau*  
Wah!!! Wie gemein! *PolizistenundgrinsendenAkiraentdeck*  
*CharasGANZlangsamloslassundausderTürschieb* So...*snif*,  
ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden!!  
*sauerwerdalsAkirafreudignickt*   
RACHE!!! *neuenPlanschmied* ......  
Nix Geld, nix Copyrightverletzung. ^_^'  
Und Kitsune ist immer noch mir!   
*sichandenGedankenklammer*  
  
Note: Dass Son Gohan noch 12 ist, wisst ihr ja. ^^  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
  
~Teil 3~  
  
"Oh man, das war vielleicht was!" seufzte Kitsune und wischte sich   
den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Sie lag nun auf einem riesigen Berg und ruhte sich von dem vielen   
Rennen aus. Der Aufstieg war ihr dieses Mal nicht so leicht   
vorgekommen, wie es sonst der Fall war. Ständig dachte sie darüber   
nach, wie sie Vegeta ins All folgen könnte, aber ihr kam einfach   
keine Idee.  
  
Wenige Minuten später nickte sie erschöpft in der Mittagssonne ein.  
  
-----------  
  
Während Piccolo und Son Goku über Kitsunes Worte nachdachten, kam   
Yamchu ein Einfall.  
Die Stimmung war auf einem maximalen Tiefpunkt. Son Goku war bei   
ihnen geblieben, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er jetzt wirklich   
zu Chichi zurückkehren sollte. Denn im Grunde genommen, war er sich   
bezüglich der Heirat auch nicht mehr sicher. Piccolo verhielt sich   
nicht viel anders und wurde merklich melancholisch.  
  
"Hey, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eine riesen Party feiern   
würden? Sozusagen dafür, dass die Sayajins endlich verschwunden sind   
und es uns allen gut geht?" er blickte strahlend in die Runde.  
  
//Gut geht...// dachte sich Son Goku.  
  
Als Yamchu keine deutliche Reaktion bekam, versuchte er es nochmal.  
"Kommt schon, das würde uns allen doch gut tun! Was meinst du, Son   
Goku?"  
Er sprach ihn mit Absicht als Ersten an, damit dieser aus seinen   
trüben Gedanken kam.  
  
"Tja..." Er überlegte kurz, und kam auf den Entschluss, dass es   
wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung war.  
"Na schön, lasst uns eine Party feiern!" jubelte er also und fegte   
die störenden Gedanken davon.   
  
Die anderen, besonders Son Gohan, schienen über den Plan völlig   
begeistert und wollten sofort los, um ihn bei dem Herrn der   
Schildkröten in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Sie wollten schon losfliegen, als Piccolo ihnen den Rücken zuwand   
und einfach ging.  
  
"Hey, kommst du nicht mit?" fragte Krilin überrascht und blickte zu   
dem grünen Mann, der sich nicht einmal umdrehte.  
  
"Was soll ich denn da? Ich gehe lieber." Gerade, als er den nächsten   
Schritt tun wollte, hörte er Son Gohans Stimme und wand sich um.  
  
"Komm doch mit, Piccolo." Bat der Kleine und sah ihn aus traurigen   
Augen an.   
  
Der Namekianer schaute seinen Schützling lange an. Sollte er ihm   
zuliebe...? Weil er ihn...?  
Zweifel stieg in Piccolo hoch.  
//Er ist ein KIND!// ermahnte er sich und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Son Gohan sah, wie Piccolo wieder gehen wollte und rannte zum   
Überraschen der anderen Fünf hinter ihm her.  
"Piccolo!" Er klammerte sich an sein Bein und hielt ihn fest, damit   
der Mann nicht gehen konnte.  
  
Piccolo starrte auf den Jungen hinab und versuchte seine Gefühle im   
Griff zu behalten.  
"Lass das..." Es sollte böse klingen, aber es wurde nur ein   
flehendes Flüstern.  
  
"Nein, du sollst nicht dauernd allein sein!" sagte der Kleine und   
blickte zu ihm hinauf.  
"Bitte..."  
  
Der Oberteufel rang einen Kampf zwischen Gefühl und Vernunft in   
sich. Doch letztendlich überwogen die Gefühle, er konnte Son Gohan   
diesen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen. Denn er...  
  
"Na schön." Seufzte er also, beugte sich zu Son Gohan hinunter und   
löste dessen Hände von seinem Bein.  
"Ich komm mit."  
  
Der Junge strahlte ihn überglücklich an und dachte ein kleines   
Lächeln um Piccolos Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen. Aber es war viel zu   
schnell verschwunden, fand er.  
  
Gemeinsam machte sich die Gruppe fliegend auf den Weg zu Muten Roshi   
und unterhielt sich zum größten Teil angeregt und voller neuer   
Vorschläge, wie sie alles gestalten wollten.  
  
Piccolo bildete den Schluss. Seine Blicke fielen immer wieder zu Son   
Gohan, wie er fröhlich mit seinem Vater sprach.  
//Was Chichi denken würde? ...Was würde Son Goku denken und...er   
selbst...?//  
  
-----------  
  
"Uuäh!!" Das Mädchen streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte in vollen   
Zügen, als es erwachte und blickte sich zunächst um. Es konnten   
keine zwei Stunden vergangen sein, es schien noch fast genauso hell,   
wie zuvor.  
  
"Und was mach ich jetzt?" Die Frage spielte sich in ihrem Kopf schon   
ab, seit sie die anderen verlassen hatte. Ob sie sie jemals   
wiedersehen würde? Und ob Piccolo endlich...  
  
"Bestimmt noch längst nicht."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf, winkelte ihre Beine an und legte dann ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey, ist das nicht Kitsune, da auf dem Berg?" fragte Krilin die anderen, als er eine ihm bekannterscheinende Silouette ausmachte.  
Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und nickten.  
  
"Wir können sie ja fragen, ob sie auch mitfeiern will, oder?"  
  
Piccolo grummelte etwas Unverständliches, aber die Restlichen waren einverstanden.  
  
-----------  
  
//Was sind denn das für Energien?// Überrascht drehte sie ihren Kopf und wurde prompt fündig.  
  
//Ich sehe sie ja doch wieder!// dachte sie sich freudig und stand auf, sah ihnen entgegen.  
  
-----------  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?" Die Gruppe sammelte sich um Kitsune, die sie anlächelte.  
  
"Ich ruh mich ein bisschen aus. Und ihr, wo wollt ihr denn hin?"  
  
"Wir lassen eine Party beim Herrn der Schildkröten steigen, hast du Lust?" Krilin sah sie abwartend an.  
  
"Ja, ich würde..." plötzlich brach sie ab. Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht eine Party feiern, wenn sie Vegeta nachwollte. Sie musste einfach einen Weg finden, das hatte sie ihm schließlich versprochen!  
Also schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf.  
"Nein, es geht nicht."  
  
"Was? Wieso denn nicht?" fragte Krilin überrascht und blickte sie an.  
  
"Weil...ich muss..." Stotterte sie und zögerte. Sollte sie ihnen von ihrem Vorhaben erzählen? Sie würden sie bestimmt für verrückt erklären.  
"Das kann ich nicht..." murmelte sie zu sich selbst.  
  
"Du kannst WAS nicht?"  
  
"Euch das sagen..." Sie lachte gekünstelt auf. "Ihr fändet es sicher völlig bescheuert."  
  
"Red nicht so´nen Mist vor dich hin! Sag es einfach!" Piccolo starrte sie ungeduldig an.  
  
"Ich will Vegeta hinterher und ich kann es nicht! ZUFRIEDEN!?" antwortete sie laut und funkelte den Namekianer wütend an. Immer musste er einen Streit mit Kitsune anzetteln!  
  
Ein Schweigen machte die Runde.  
  
"Das hätt´ ich mir ja denken können." Knurrte Piccolo schließlich entnervt. Wie konnte man sich nur in seinen Feind verlieben?? Ihm war das komplett schleierhaft.  
  
"Ich hab gewusst, dass ihr so darauf reagiert." Das Mädchen ließ ihren Blick schweifen und stoß, wie zu erwarten, nur auf Unglauben. Resignierend setzte sie sich wieder auf den Boden und winkelte die Beine an.  
"Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, wie ich es lernen kann, im All zu atmen, oder?" Sie seufzte. "Selbst wenn, würdet ihr es mir nicht sagen."  
  
"Im All atmen??" Son Goku schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Ja. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass Vegeta ins All abgezischt ist. Und wenn ich ihm folgen will, muss ich auch im All atmen können, sonst überleb ich das nicht. Hat er ja auch gesagt."  
  
"Im All atmen..." Yamchu sah nachdenklich drein und auch die anderen schienen angestrengt darüber nachzudenken. Angesehen von Piccolo, der nur vor sich hingrummelte.  
  
Kitsune hob den Kopf und schaute ihre neuen Freunde mit großen Augen an.  
"Ihr wollt mir helfen??"  
  
"Natürlich, wieso denn nicht?" Son Goku zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Na..weil er...ist doch euer...er wollte die Erde..." brabbelte die Rothaarige und erntete sich leises Gekicher.  
  
"Du bist doch ´eh stärker als er, ist doch egal, ob er wiederkommt, oder?" Krilin grinste sie an und das Mädchen hätte um ein Haar angefangen loszuheulen, so überwältigt war sie.  
  
"D-Danke." Schniefte sie und wischte sich über die brennenden Augen.  
  
"Ich glaube, es gibt da jemanden, der dir helfen kann." Sagte Son Goku plötzlich und Kitsunes Augen strahlten ihn an.  
  
"Ja???"  
  
"Ja, Uranai Baba findet bestimmt jemanden, der dir das beibringen kann."  
  
"WER???"  
  
"Uranai Baba. Sie hat eine magische Kugel und mit deren Hilfe hat sie auch uns schonmal aus der Patsche geholfen."  
  
Mit offenem Mund blickte sie jeden einzelnen an und wurde mit einstimmigen Nicken beschenkt.   
  
"Und wo finde ich sie?" fragte das Mädchen eifrig. Allein der Gedanke, Vegeta wiederzusehen beflügelte sie ungemein. Sie wollte sich schleunigst auf den Weg machen.  
  
Die Männer sahen sich wortlos eine Weile an, bis sich Son Goku letztendlich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.  
"Ich weiß nicht." Grinste er und Kitsune fiel zurück auf den harten Boden des Felsens.  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Sagte sie und richtete sich unter Ächzen erneut auf.  
"Weiß es denn keiner von euch?"  
  
Die Hoffnung schwand aus ihr, als die anderen nur den Kopf schüttelten. Aber Piccolo...rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter.  
  
Ihre letzte Chance in ihm sehend flog sie zu ihm hinüber und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen.  
"Piccolo~o?"  
  
Der Angesprochene knurrte kurz und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
"Als ob ich dir das sagen würde."  
  
"O~och sei nicht so so!" flehend rückte sie noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran, woraufhin dieser einen Satz zurück machte.  
  
"Was soll denn das?! Ich sage nichts! Fehlt mir noch, dass der Spinner wieder hier ist! Du bist schon mehr, als ich ertragen kann!"  
  
"WAS?!" Sauer baute sie sich vor dem Grünling auf und funkelte ihn an.  
"Was soll das heißen???"  
  
"Das, was es heißt!! Bist du schwer von Begriff?!"   
  
Kitsune blieben im ersten Moment die Wörter im Hals stecken und auch die anderen sahen die beiden Streithähne nur ungläubig an.  
  
"Du sagst mir sofort wo sie ist!!" schrie sie Piccolo an und flog erneut auf ihn zu.  
  
"Werd´ ich nicht! Lass mich in Ruhe! Such sie doch alleine!"  
  
Son Gohan beobachtete diese Situation noch eine Weile schweigend, bis es ihm schließlich reichte. Warum konnten sich die beiden nur nicht verstehen??  
"Piccolo!"  
  
Der Namekianer wand sofort seinen Blick hinüber zu seinem Schützling und schluckte. Jetzt hatte dieses Mädchen Son Gohan auch noch soweit gebracht, dass er wütend auf ihn geworden war!  
  
"Sag es ihr doch!"  
  
"Nein." Grummelte Piccolo und verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich denk nicht dran."  
Auch, wenn er im Grunde genommen alles für den Jungen tun würde, das war eindeutig zuviel von ihm verlangt.  
  
Der Junge hingegen stutzte. Was war denn mit Piccolo nur los?  
"Bitte." Bat er also diesmal mit ruhiger Stimme und sah den Grünling an. Dieser kämpfte nun schon wieder mit seinem Inneren.  
  
"Auch wenn du mich noch so sehr bittest werde ich es nicht tun. Nur weil ich dich..weil ich..." Prompt verhedderte er sich in seinem Reden und lief rot an.  
  
"Ja, sag es endlich! Sag es ihm!" cheerte die Rothaarige und blickte freudig von einem zum anderen.  
"Los Piccolo!"  
  
"RUHE! Ich hab nichts, was ich ihm...was ich..." Es verunsicherte ihn doch etwas, als ihn das Mädchen nur grinsend und wissend anschaute und dieses unheilvolle Glitzern in ihren Augen verhieß ebenfalls nichts Gutes.  
  
//Sie wird doch nicht...?!!// dachte er bei sich, als sie zum Sprechen ansetzte. Und OB sie würde.  
  
"Dann sag ich das jetzt! Son Gohan, pass auf. Dieser Kerl da," Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger auf Piccolo, der sogar noch mehr Rot auf die Wangen bekam, als sich auch noch alle Blicke auf ihn richteten, " ist TOTAL in---"  
  
"KITSUNE!!!" brüllte der Namekianer und kam in windeseile zu ihr geflogen und hielt ihr eine Hand vor den Mund. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
  
//Sie wollte doch tatsächlich...!!//  
  
"Hör jetzt auf, ich bring dich zu ihr, wenn du willst, aber sei RUHIG!"  
  
//Hab ich es geschafft!// Zufrieden nickte das Mädchen und atmete tief durch, als sich die Hand von ihrem Mund löste.  
  
"Na schön, aber du wirst es irgendwann mal tun müssen."   
  
"Willst du noch länger darüber reden oder zu dieser Uranai Baba?" fragte Piccolo gereizt und wagte einen schnellen Blick zu Son Gohan, der wie gelähmt auf die beiden sah und mit der ganzen Situation nicht recht klarzukommen schien.  
  
% Ich würde zu gern wissen, was Piccolo so ungern sagen möchte. %  
telepathierte Tenshin han und blickte hinüber zu Chao Zu.  
  
% Ich weiß es auch nicht. Scheint aber unheimlich wichtig zu sein. %  
  
Tenshin han nickte.  
% Meinst du, wir sollten da mal Nachforschnungen anstellen? %  
  
% ...Ich glaube, das wäre notwendig. %  
  
% Gut. %  
  
//Ich werde schon rausbekommen, was da vor sich geht.// dachte der Dreiäugige bei sich und lenkte seinen Blick zu Kitsune und Piccolo, die sich nun wieder der restlichen Gruppe näherten.  
  
"Ich kenne keinen, der sich so oft streitet, wie ihr zwei." Sagte Krilin erstaunt.  
  
Piccolo erwiderte darauf nichts und Kitsune grinste nur von einem Ohr zum anderen. Sie würde ihn schon noch dazu bringen, es auszusprechen, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
"Also fliegt ihr jetzt zu ihr?" Fragte Son Goku.  
  
"Ja, nicht wahr, Piccolo?" Sie sah ihn fröhlich an.  
  
"Hn. Los jetzt."  
  
Kitsune wand sich an die anderen und lächelte sie an.  
"Wir müssen dann mal! Danke nochmal!" Noch ein kurzes Winken und schon flog sie hinter dem grünen Mann hinterher.  
  
"Was war denn das?" Irritiert schaute Son Gohan zu den Älteren, die aber nur mit den Achseln zuckten.  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, mein Sohn. Vielleicht erfahren wir es bald."  
  
-------------  
  
"Wieso sagst du es ihm denn nicht???" Schon nach einer kurzen Strecke, nach der sie noch gut von den anderen gesehen werden konnten, klebte ihr diese Frage wieder auf der Zunge und sie blickte den erneut wütenden Namekianer von der Seite an.  
  
"Das kann dir doch egal sein!" knurrte er und hielt plötzlich im Fliegen inne, um sie anzustarren.  
  
Auch Kitsune stoppte dann und blickte ihn an.  
"Ist es aber nicht, er sollte es wirklich wissen." Sagte sie ruhig und warf einen Blick zurück zu den anderen.  
  
---------------  
  
"Was ist denn nun wieder?" stöhnte Krilin, als er bemerkte, wie die beiden auf einmal nicht weiterflogen.  
  
Tenshin han und Chao Zu konzentrierten sich währenddessen auf die Gedanken von dem Mädchen und Piccolo.  
  
---------------  
  
//Er kann es einfach nicht sagen.//   
"Willst du es weiterhin mit dir rumschleppen?"  
  
"Es bringt doch ´eh nichts." Murmelte Piccolo leise und schaute zu dem Jungen hinüber.  
//Son Gohan würde mich für total pervers halten.//  
  
--------------  
  
//Pervers???!// Erstaunt blickte Tenshin han zu Chao Zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser das auch gehört hatte.  
  
Der Kleine nickte.  
  
//Wieso sollte Son Gohan ihn denn für pervers halten??// Der Dreiäugige konzentierte sich wieder.  
  
--------------  
  
"Das kannst du nicht wissen, vielleicht...empfindet er ja ähnlich. Das kannst du doch nicht wissen. Ich bin mir ausserdem hundertprozentig sicher, dass er dich verdammt gern hat. Das wäre doch ein Anfang."  
  
"Er ist ein KIND! DAS ist das Problem!" entfuhr es Piccolo und er war selber überrascht, dass er DAS laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
//Das ist alles so bescheuert!//  
Verzweiflung kroch in ihm hoch und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
Kitsune lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an.  
"Da kann ich helfen."  
  
Erschrocken sah Piccolo zu ihr.   
"Was?"  
//Was kann sie denn schon dagegen tun, dass er ein Kind ist?//  
  
-----------------  
  
//Das glaub ich nicht....Er wird doch nicht...??// Tenshin han hatte nun schon eine gewisse Ahnung von dem, was Piccolo ständig verschwieg, aber er konnte es nicht glauben.  
//Das wäre völlig verrückt. Piccolo doch nicht.//  
  
-----------------  
  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Aber was das betrifft, müssten wir erst noch etwas warten, damit du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreundest."  
Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte schon weiter fliegen, als Piccolo sie plötzlich am Handgelenk festhielt.  
  
"Wie meinst du das? Mit dem Gedanken anfreunden? Was willst du denn tun?"  
  
"Wenigstens dich brauche ich dafür, und deshalb musst du voll und ganz damit einverstanden sein." Erlärte sie ihm, aber er verstand noch immer nicht. Kitsune sprach in Rätseln.  
  
//Er versteht nicht?//  
"Hör zu. Willst du mit ihm zusammen sein? Es ihm sagen?"  
fragte sie direkt heraus und schaute ihn anwartend an.  
//Er muss Son Gohan endlich sagen, was er fühlt.//  
  
-------------  
  
//Fühlt???//  
  
-------------  
  
Der Namekianer zögerte erst, aber wenn er sich vorstellte, endlich mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufhören zu können, Son Gohan von seinen Gefühlen erzählen zu können...Er nickte leicht.  
  
"Dann ist gut. Sobald wir bei Uranai Baba waren werde ich deinen Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen lassen." Sie sah ihn verständnisvoll an.  
//Eigentlich ist er wirklich okay. Sobald er Son Gohan hat, wird er bestimmt endgültig auftauen.//  
  
------------  
  
% Was soll das heißen?? % Chao Zu verstand überhaupt nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und warf einen Blick zu Tenshin han.  
  
% Ich glaube, ich weiß, was hier los ist...%  
  
-----------------  
  
"Und du meinst das auch im Ernst?" Zweifelnd beäugte er das Mädchen, das daraufhin grinsend nickte.  
  
"Ihr seit echt süß zusammen."  
  
Piccolo´s Wangen nahmen wieder eine rötliche Farbe an.  
"Ach was..." murmelte er und blickte zur Seite.  
  
Die Rothaarige lachte bei diesem Anblick und flog ein Stück vorran.  
"Je schneller wir bei ihr sind, desto schneller kannst du es ihm gestehen!"  
  
Der Oberteufel setzte sich gleich in Bewegung und folgte ihr eilig, versunken in Gedanken.   
//Bald kann ich es Son Gohan sagen...Ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe...//  
  
----------------  
  
"Ich wusste es!" Tenshin han starrte den beiden verschwimmenden Silouetten nach und fasste sich an die Stirn.  
//Er liebt ihn, ich kann es kaum glauben...//  
  
"Was hast du gleich gewusst, Tenshin han?" Fragend blickte ihn Son Goku und auch die drei anderen an.  
  
% Wirst du es sagen? % meldete sich auch plötzlich Chao Zu´s Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
% Nein. Piccolo wird es sicher von allein tun. Ich habe das im   
Gefühl. %  
  
Der Dreiäugige zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.  
"Tenshin han?"  
  
"Ach...Ist schon okay. Ich weiß jetzt, was Piccolo´s Problem ist. Das war´s schon."  
  
"Echt? Und? Was ist sein Problem?" Krilin schaute ihn voller Spannung an.  
  
"Ja, sag schon." Auch Son Goku meldete sich zu Wort und Yamchu nickte zustimmend.   
  
% Tenshin han? %  
  
% Keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen nicht alles sagen. %  
"Er ist verliebt."  
  
"WAS??" Die anderen starrten ihn völlig baff an.  
"DER Piccolo???"  
  
Tenshin han lächelte.  
"Ganz recht. Er ist wahnsinnig verknallt."  
  
"In wen denn?" hakte Yamchu nach.  
  
"Das werdet ihr bald erfahren." Erwiderte der Dreiäugige knapp und blickte in die Ferne, wo das Mädchen und der Oberteufel vor noch wenigen Minuten mit einander gestritten hatten.  
  
"Verliebt? Was heißt das?" der Kleine schaute zu seinem Vater fragend hoch.  
Dieser setzte sich in der Luft im Schneidersitz hin und lächelte seinen Sohn an.  
  
"Wenn man jemanden richtig gern hat und nur mit dieser Person zusammensein will, dann liebt man sie. Diese Person ist für Piccolo wahrscheinlich der allerwichtigste Mensch auf der Welt."  
  
"Der allerwichtigste Mensch auf der Welt...?"   
  
Son Goku nickte.  
  
Der Junge senkte seinen Kopf leicht und spürte einen kleinen stechenden Schmerz in sich, als er daran dachte, dass Piccolo jemanden haben könnte, der ihm alles bedeutete.  
//Aber...ich will nicht, dass ihm jemand wichtiger ist, als ich...//  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Naa~a?? Was denkt ihr?? *g* C&C please!!!  
*überleg* Ich glaube, es werden 6 Teile, wenn ich   
mal eben alles zusammenordne, was noch kommt...  
  
Bis der vierte Teil kommt, kann es länger dauern,  
deshalb hab ich den ersten Teil meiner neuen DB Z  
Fanfiction eingeschickt. Als Überbrückung sozusagen.  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	4. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 4/? ( Also, ich habe den Verdacht, dass es 6 werden...)  
Autor: Mi Su, und daran wird sich nix ändern. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Kommt schon, schreibt ruhig! )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: äh...PG? Hm, ja...  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com ( Hängt natürlich davon ab, was ihr für Humor  
haltet. ^^)  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? *giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: *Gong* Es ist wieder soweit!  
*sich in den Boxring stell*  
So, Akira, jetzt regeln wir das auf die normale Art!  
*wie eine Verrückte lach* Los geht´s! *zuschlag und  
Akira´s eigenem Schlag ausweich* Hahahaha! Da kannst du  
Mal sehen! *sich überlegen hab und nicht aufpass*  
*Whuum!* *von Akira überrascht am Kiefer getroffen wird  
und auf den Boden fall* Es ist noch nicht vorbei...  
*sich mühevoll aufrappel und gleich wieder umfall*  
"Akira hat gewonnen!" *Schiedsrichter Akira gratulier  
und Charas überreich* Wie unfair, war alles abgekatert.  
*vor sich hin mecker und auf nächstes Mal vorbereit*  
  
Hab´s wieder nicht geschafft, sie gehören ihm...*sniff*  
Copyright bleibt unverletzt und ich verdien hiermit  
nix!  
KITSUNE GEHÖRT MIR! *sich wenigstens darüber freu*  
  
Noch ein Dankeschön an alle, denen meine Story gefällt! Das macht mich  
richtig glücklich!!!! ^________________^  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
  
~Teil 4~  
  
  
  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit erblickten die Rothaarige und Piccolo  
verschiedene rundartige kleine Häuschen und steuerten darauf zu.  
Eine kleine alte Frau mit rosanen Haaren saß auf einer überdimensionalen Glaskugel und schaute ihnen entgegen, als sie auf sie zukamen.  
  
"Das ist sie?" Flüsterte Kitsune zu Piccolo, der einen genervten Ton von sich gab.  
  
"Ja, verdammt." Knurrte er und schließlich blieben die beiden vor der Alten stehen.  
  
"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Uranai Baba." Begann Kitsune sofort, um ja keine wertvolle Zeit mit langen Vorreden zu verschwenden.  
  
Die Alte nickte und flog auf ihrer Glaskugel in eines dieser Rundhäuser hinein.  
"Folgt mir."  
  
Überrascht sahen sich der Namekianer und das Mädchen an und liefen ihr dann hinterher.  
  
//Bin ja mal gespannt, wen sie mir da rauspickt.// Dachte Kitsune bei sich und blickte sich in dem halbleeren Raum um, der nicht sonderlich gemütlich aussah.  
  
//Hier würde ich aber nicht leben wollen.// Unbeeindruckt suchte sie sich einen Stuhl, den sie aber einfach nicht finden konnte. Leise fluchend stellte sie sich resignierend an die helle Wand und blickte zu Uranai Baba, die nun von der Kugel stieg.  
  
"Ich hab gewusst, dass ihr kommen würdet." Sagte die Runzlige und schaute wissend ihre beiden Besucher an.  
"Die Kugel hat es mir gesagt." Sie schien in der Kugel gedanklich zu versinken und Kitsune räusperte sich kurz.  
  
"Können sie mir nun helfen?"  
  
"Nichts übereilen." Tat die Alte gehetzt und begann ihre Hände über die Kugel gleiten zu lassen, ihre Augen starr auf die Mitte im Inneren gerichtet.  
  
Neugierig kam die Rothaarige näher und schaute interessiert ebenfalls hinein.  
  
"Oh!" Entfuhr es ihr, als plötzlich ein alter Mann ins Bild kam, der eifrig damit beschäftigt war Fische beim Schwimmen zu beobachten. Ihre Miene wurde schlagartig enttäuschend und sie warf einen Blick zu Piccolo, der sich bisher total zurück gehalten hatte.  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du musst zu diesem Mann. Sein Name ist Kareo Kuta. Er wird dir bei deinem Problem helfen können." Erklärte die Alte und sah sich zufrieden um. Kitsunes skeptisches Gesicht gefiel ihr aber gar nicht.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Sind sie sich sicher, dass mir dieser Mann beibringen könnte im All zu atmen?"  
Ungläubig schaute das Mädchen Uranai Baba an und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Die Magierin wurde über diesen Zweifel wütend und blickte die Rothaarige feindselig an.  
"Ich hab dir deine Antwort gegeben, sei gefälligst nicht so undankbar!"  
  
"Aber---!!"  
  
"Wo lebt er?" Mischte sich der Oberteufel auf einmal an, da er die zornigen Funken in Kitsune´s Augen nur zu gut kannte. Fehlte ihm ja noch, dass sich diese beiden Gewitterziegen rumzankten.  
  
"Sie soll sich entschuldigen!" Forderte die Alte und linste hinüber zu dem Mädchen, das empört aufbrauste:  
"Das können Sie schön vergessen! Als ob ich mich---"  
  
"Sei ruhig und tu was Sie verlangt." Ungeduldig sah der Grünling Kitsune an und hob eine Augenbraue, als dem Mädchen die Spucke wegblieb und sie ihn nur aus großen Augen anblickte.  
  
"Nun mach schon!" Kam es gleichzeitig von Uranai Baba und Piccolo, die das Mädchen sauer anstarrten.  
  
Trotzig verschränkte die Angesprochene die Arme vor ihrer Brust und atmete tief durch.  
//Ich tue das hier für Vegeta, da muss ich doch dieses blöde Opfer bringen können! Also los!//  
"TutmirleidundsagenSiemirendlichwoichdenTypenfindenkann!" Ratterte sie in windeseile herunter und kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten darum, dass das eigentlich keine richtige Entschuldigung war.  
  
"Na, fast. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein, weil ich mir sowieso denken kann, dass du es sowieso nie erlernen kannst im All zu atmen. Dazu braucht man nämlich auch ein Minimum an Verstand, was du nicht zu haben scheinst." Höhnisch grinste sie.  
  
"Eben." Stimmte der Namekianer nickend zu und ein Lächeln der Genugtuung huschte über sein Gesicht, was dem Mädchen nicht entging.  
  
"Schön, dass ihr euch so prächtig versteht! Aber ich will jetzt endlich wissen wo dieser gottverdammte alte Mann lebt! Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!!"  
  
"In Minaro-City." Und damit verschwand die Alte spurlos und ließ die zwei allein.  
  
"WO IST DAS DENN?!" Entrüstete sich Kitsune über diese nichtssagende Antwort und horchte auf, als von irgendwo eine mehr als genervte Stimme der Runzligen erklang.  
  
"SCHAU DOCH AUF EINER KARTE NACH, DU DUMMES STÜCK!!"  
  
"SAGEN SIE DAS NOCHMAL!!" Schrie Kitsune wütend zurück und verstummte abrupt, als Piccolo sie plötzlich über die Schulter schwang und ins Freie trug.  
  
"Lass das!" Das Mädchen strampelte heftig und wurde letztendlich unsanft auf den Boden fallen gelassen.  
  
"Mach hier nicht so eine Szene. Wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein den Ort zu finden." Grummelte der Grünling und sah sie strafend an.  
Aus seinem Finger strahlte daraufhin ein gelbes Licht, als er auf den Boden vor ihr deutete. Das eben entstandene Stück entpuppte sich als Landkarte.  
"Hier."  
  
Hastig griff das Mädchen danach und blätterte schnell auf die letzten Seiten, um im Register nach diesem Namen zu suchen. Zetao...Sena-City...Por...  
//Aha!!//  
  
"Minaro-City!!!" jubelte die Rothaarige und schlug die Seite auf.  
Ihre Augen überflogen sie in sekundenschnelle und als das Mädchen endlich gefunden hatte, was es suchte, sprang es überglücklich auf und rief "Gefunden!".  
  
Piccolo verdrehte nur stöhnend die Augen und fragte sich, wie lange er wohl noch mit dieser Irren zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ich muss mich sofort auf den Weg machen, Piccolo!" Voller Spannung ließ sie ihre Blicke schweifen und blieb schließlich bei Piccolo haften.  
  
"Was?" Knurrte er.  
  
"In welche Richtung muss ich denn jetzt?" Fragte sie unschuldig und der Namekianer fasste sich verzweifelt an die Stirn. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte man sich nur so doof haben??  
  
"Stell dich noch an! Nimm als Startort diese Stadt hier, such sie und vergleich dann die Straßen hier mit denen auf der Karte. Wenn man nicht völlig blöd im Hirn ist zählt man eins und eins zusammen und weiß wo es langgeht!!!!!" Mit den Nerven total am Ende keuchte er auf und verschränkte nun seine Arme.  
"Kapiert?!"  
  
"War schwer miss zu verstehen..." Murmelte Kitsune und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.  
  
//Woher hätte ich das denn auch wissen sollen? Man kann halt nicht allwissend sein!// Verteidigte sie sich selbst und vertiefte sich in die umfangreiche Karte.  
"Na dann..."  
  
--------------  
  
Die restliche Gruppe war währenddessen fast bei Muten Roshi eingetroffen und unterhielt sich angeregt über ihr bevorstehendes Fest, wie sie es schon zuvor getan hatten. Nur Son Gohan war in Gedanken vertieft und auffallend still.  
  
//Wer könnte das denn sein, der ihm mehr bedeutet, als ich?//  
  
"Alles klar bei dir, Son Gohan?" Fragte dann sein Vater, der sich zu ihm hatte zurückfallen lassen. Er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
"Sie werden bestimmt jemanden finden, der Kitsune helfen kann, da bin ich mir sicher. Und Piccolo wird auch rechtzeitig zur Feier da sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
  
//Das ist es doch gar nicht...// Betrübt senkte der Kleine seinen Blick hinab auf die Erde und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.  
  
Krilin war auf einmal ebenfalls bei ihnen und blickte Son Goku nachdenklich an.  
"Woher kennt Piccolo denn eigentlich Uranai Baba?"  
  
Die Frage machte durchaus Sinn und der Sayajin kam ins Grübeln.  
"Tja, das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht...Vielleicht hat er so eine Art Gefühl, was das Auffinden von Personen angeht...Aber ich weiß es echt nicht. Wir sollten ihn fragen, wenn er wieder da ist." Entschied Son Goku schließlich grinsend.  
  
Krilin nickte.  
"Das wäre das Beste."  
  
//Wer kann es denn sein??//  
Unaufhörlich brachte der Junge die wildesten Vermutungen zustande, aber all diese machten in seinem kindlichen Kopf nicht den geringsten Sinn.  
  
Er dachte nicht einen Moment daran, dass es sich um ihn handeln könnte.  
  
-----------  
  
"Da lang!" Das Mädchen deutete mit ihrem Finger in die Richtung geradeaus und strahlte wie verrückt. Jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr davon abhalten, Vegeta zu folgen. Sie hoffte allerdings, dass es diesem Kareo Kuta wirklich gelingen könnte, ihr das Atmen im All beizubringen. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, würde sie mit Sicherheit durchdrehen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du denkst nicht, dass ich dich auch noch zu dem Kerl bringe." Es war mehr eine feststehende Aussage, als eine Frage. Der Grünling hatte langsam nämlich die Nase voll, ständig den Wegweiser und Begleiter spielen zu müssen.  
  
Die Rothaarige sah ihn erst verdutzt an, begann dann aber zu grinsen.  
"Nein, das schaff ich schon allein. Aber, Piccolo..."  
  
Sie hielt kurz inne und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Wusste der Namekianer denn eigentlich noch von seinem Wunsch?  
Der Oberteufel schien diesen abgebrochenen Satz richtig zu verstehen und nickte.  
"Wie?"  
  
"Augenblick."  
Kitsune vollführte ihren geheimen Zauber und nach dem "Hopp" hielt sie auch schon eine neue Kristallkugel in ihren Händen und bedeutete Piccolo sich neben sie zu setzen.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Der Namekianer schaute sie wundernd an, dann betrachtete er diese Kugel genauer.  
//Was...?!//  
  
"Hey! Die ist ja leer!" Rief er und zeigte auf das gläserne Objekt.  
  
Kitsune lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
"Der Wunsch ist ja auch noch nicht darin eingeschlossen, Dummkopf. Gib mir deine Hand." Auffordernd hielt sie dem Oberteufel ihre eigene hin.  
  
"Auf was lass ich mich damit ein?" Fragte der Grünling zweifelnd.  
"Was passiert überhaupt?"  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte tief.  
"Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt."  
  
"So schlau war ich auch schon! Aber WAS genau?!"  
Wie konnte es dieses Mädchen nur wagen, so mit ihm umzugehen?? Wütend funkelte er sie an.  
  
Aber Kitsune winkte ab.  
"Bleib ruhig. Ich sag´s dir ja, aber eigentlich dachte ich, dass du selber schon wüsstest, was du dir wünscht."  
  
"Was...Was ich mir wünsche?" Stotterte Piccolo.  
  
"Dein Problem ist doch, dass Son Gohan ein Kind ist. Auf welche Weise soll ich das ändern?"  
  
Perplex starrte er Kitsune an, als wäre sie ein seltenes Phänomen der Natur.  
Ändern? Was zur Hölle wollte sie denn mit dem Jungen anstellen??  
  
"Na schön. Hier meine drei Varianten. Erstens: Ich lasse ihn um einige Jahre ältern---"  
Piccolo wollte sie schon unterbrechen, aber Kitsune schüttelte energisch den Kopf und fuhr fort.  
"Zweitens: Ich lasse DICH einige Jahre verjüngern oder..."  
  
Schweigend sah er das Mädchen an und wartete gespannt auf die letzte der drei Möglichkeiten.  
"Oder, ich verzaubere die betreffende Umgebung und ihn selbst."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, mit der letzten Variante??"  
  
"Du kannst ihm deine Gefühle gestehen, er wird sie erwidern und niemand hat ein Problem damit." Antwortete sie und war sich sicher, als sie Piccolo´s Gesichtausdruck las, dass diese Variante, die wäre, die der Namekianer ganz bestimmt nicht wählen würde. Und eigentlich war es ihr so auch lieber, sie stellte andere nicht gern unter irgendeinen Bann, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnten und dem sie bedingungslos verfallen waren.  
  
Für mehrere Minuten schwieg Piccolo und dachte angestrengt nach, ob er denn überhaupt etwas an der jetzigen Situation ändern sollte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach seinen Wunsch bekommen und nachher wäre der Kleine sauer auf ihn, weil er es nicht wollte. Er konnte sich aber auch nicht verjüngern lassen, weil die Chancen dann ebenfalls nicht so gut für ihn standen, wenn er in dieses kindliche Alter zurück gestuft wurde. Was, wenn er all seine Gefühle plötzlich vergessen würde?  
"Ich weiß nicht..." Sagte er deshalb leise und sah hinüber zu Kitsune, hoffte auf einen hilfreichen Tipp oder...irgendetwas von ihrer Seite.  
  
Diese verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme und schloss die Augen.  
"Sowas ähnliches dachte ich mir schon..."  
//Ich will ihm ja helfen, aber er kann sich ja nicht entscheiden und ich kam ihm das nicht abnehmen. Es ist schon genug, dass ich das hier tue. Ich darf mich nicht noch mehr einmischen...Aber was, wenn ich...?//  
  
Die ihr auf einmal gekommene Idee schien so perfekt!  
"Ich weiß was!" Cheerte sie und blickte freudig zu Piccolo, der den Blick weiterhin auf ihr haften gelassen hatte.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Pass auf, ich hab das zwar noch nie gemacht, es wäre das allererste Mal und ist auch nicht einfach, aber ich kann es versuchen!"  
Ihre Augen glänzten vor Übermut und Tatendrang.  
  
"Ich muss das versuchen, wenn das klappt... das wäre wunderbar! Was bin ich auch für ein cleveres Köpfchen! Ich werd´s machen, ich werd´s machen, ich werd´s machen---" Murmelte das Mädchen gedankenverloren und bemerkte nicht den durchbohrenden Blick von dem Grünling, bis dieser sich geräuschvoll räusperte.  
  
"ÄHEM!!!"  
  
"Huch!" Sie zuckte zusammen. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
"´Tschuldige..."  
  
"Was hast du denn jetzt für eine Idee???"  
  
"Ach ja! Hör zu, ich hab das zwar noch nie gemacht, es wäre das allererste Mal und---"  
  
"Das sagtest du bereits..." Knirschte Piccolo und riss sich zusammen, um jetzt bloß nicht dem Drang nachzugeben sie qualvoll zu erwürgen.  
  
Kitsune lachte.  
"Stimmt ja! Also, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit." Verschwörerisch sah sie ihn an.  
"Ich kann versuchen BEIDE Wünsche in die Kristallkugel zu bekommen, dann kannst du dich später entscheiden."  
  
"Ich kann aber nicht einfach allein die Entscheidung treffen..." Wand Piccolo ein und blickte zu Boden.  
Das Mädchen klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Wer hat denn das gesagt? Den Wunsch kannst du sowieso nur mit Son Gohan´s Zustimmung erfüllt bekommen."  
  
"ICH SOLL ES IHM SCHON DAVOR SAGEN?!" Errötend schrie er sie an.  
  
Die Rothaarige ließ sich aber durch diesen Ausbruch nicht beirren.  
"Klaro."  
  
"DAS GEHT ABER NICHT!!"  
  
"Reg dich doch nicht so auf. Natürlich geht das. Du wirst sehen, er hat ähnliche Gefühle für dich und somit kann er dir sagen, welchen Wunsch er für besser hält. Da ist dein Entscheidungsproblem doch super gelöst, oder findest du nicht?"  
  
"Ähnliche Gefühle sind nicht dieselben, die ich..." Abrupt brach er ab.  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber für ein Kind hat er doch schon beachtlich starke Gefühle für dich. Vielleicht weiß er nur noch nicht, was es für welche sind." Verständnisvoll sah sie ihn an und lächelte, als der Oberteufel einen dunklen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen bekam.  
  
"Ach was..." Murmelte er und wich mit aller Mühe ihrem grinsenden Gesicht aus.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich Recht hab. Aber, was ist nun? Bist du einverstanden?" Erneut hielt sie ihm die Hand hin und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
Zögernd schaute er auf diese Hand und dann zu ihr.  
"Okay." Und schüttelte sie schließlich ausgiebig, bis das Mädchen anfing zu lachen.  
  
"Nicht schütteln! Nur festhalten, damit ich deinen Wunsch...äh...es sind ja zwei...hn, gib mir dann mal noch die andere Hand."  
Hastig schnappte sich die Rothaarige die leere Kugel und legte sie zwischen sich und Piccolo.  
  
"Los." Zunächst weigerte sich der Oberteufel auch noch die zweite Hand zu nehmen, wurde dann aber mehr oder weniger gezwungen, als sich das Mädchen einfach beide Hände griff und eisern festhielt.  
  
"Konzentrier dich---"  
  
"Ich kenn das schon." Unterbrach er sie und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Das war aber nicht alles! Du musst dich völlig entspannen, der Kopf muss komplett leer sein. Ja, muss er, nicht an den Wunsch denken, bis ich es dir sage. Wir machen das hintereinander. Erst der, dass Son Gohan älter wird, dann der, dass du jünger wirst. Sobald der erste abgeschlossen ist, feg den Kopf wieder leer und warte auf mein Zeichen. Alles klar?"  
  
//Hoffentlich geht das gut...Zum Glück muss ich mich nicht dermaßen auf die Wünsche konzentrieren...Er muss es schaffen...// Dachte sich Kitsune und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als Piccolo ein kurzes "Hm" von sich gab.  
  
Im ersten Stadium bildete sich ein feiner weißer Nebel um die Hände, der allmählich blau wurde und sich zu verfestigen schien.  
Sofort drückte Kitsune Piccolo´s Hände, signalisierte den Start des ersten Wunsches. Der Grünling reagierte augenblicklich und schon waren die Gedanken der beiden auf den Wunsch fokusiert.  
Im Schneckentempo floss der halbfeste blaue Nebel in die Kristallkugel hinein, presste sich hindurch. Der Nebel war schon bald völlig in der Kugel verschwunden, Kitsune spürte es und drückte dieses Mal nur eine Hand, machte klar, dass der erste Wunsch abgeschlossen war.  
Wieder entstand ein weißer Nebel, der sich stetig um die Hände zog, aber er wollte seine Farbe nicht ändern.  
//Dann anders...//  
Sie drückte Piccolo´s Hände.  
Nur ganz langsam wechselte die weiße Farbe in ein helles Grün.  
//Es reicht nicht...//  
Mit mehr Kraft drückte sie wieder und hoffte, dass Piccolo das jetzt nicht zum Aufhören animierte. Es war letztendlich ja nicht abgesprochen worden...  
//Es wird dunkler!// Freudig spürte sie die Veränderung, wie das Grün eine immer dunklere Farbe annahm und sich nun als halbfester Nebel in die Kugel zwängte.  
Schon nach einem kurzen Moment leuchtete die Kristallkugel in einem strahlenden Gelb auf, das sich genauso schnell verflüchtigte, wie es geschienen hatte.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer löste Kitsune ihre Hände von denen des Oberteufels und öffnete ihre Augen. Piccolo tat es ihr gleich.  
  
"Das war´s?" Fragte der Grünling leise und schaute das Mädchen erwartungsvoll an. Dieses nahm sich gleich die Kugel und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
  
"Es sind keine Kristalle!" Stieß sie aus und blickte wieder in die sich windenden Nebel in blau und dunkelgrün. Keine Kristalle...Das war ihr noch nie passiert.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen??" Irritiert riss er ihr die Kugel aus den Händen und sah selber hinein.  
  
//Keine Kristalle?//  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Verzweifelt nahm sie Piccolo die Kugel aus der Hand und starrte diese Nebel an.  
//Was mach ich denn jetzt?//  
Das Mädchen ließ den Kopf hängen und dachte darüber nach, was sie falsch gemacht hatte.  
//Hab ich vielleicht was vergessen?//  
Mit trägem Blick drehte sie die Kugel auf ihrem Zeigefinger. Aber halt! Das erinnerte sie an was!  
//Ich hab die Kugel auch auf dem Finger gedreht...Das ist es nicht...Alle haben im Kreis gesessen...Nein...Dann sollten sie die Kugel...Aber klar!//  
  
"Oh man, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?!" Stöhnte sie und hielt die Kristallkugel in der rechten Hand fest.  
  
Verwundert hob der Oberteufel eine Augenbraue und blickte das Mädchen verdutzt an.  
"Hast du´s?"  
  
"Ja! Du musst die Kugel erst noch berühren! Das war´s!" Und damit legte sie die Kristallkugel erneut auf den Boden.  
"Und los!"  
  
Ohne lange zu warten berührten Piccolo´s Hände das gläserne Objekt und verweilten dort für wenige Sekunden. Als die Kugel erleuchtete, mussten die beiden ihre Augen zukneifen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
  
Allmählich ebbte das Strahlen ab und Kitsune griff eilig nach der Kristallkugel.  
//Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte...//  
Und dann sah sie hinein. Der blaue und grüne Nebel waren verschwunden und anstelle derer prangten zwei Kristalle in der jeweiligen Farbe in der Mitte. Blau und Dunkelgrün.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert!!!!" Voller Freude schmiss sie die Kugel in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf.  
"Hier, schau mal!" Eifrig streckte sie dem Namekianer die Kugel hin, woraufhin dieser einen Blick hinein warf. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich.  
  
"Das ist gut."  
  
"Gut?! Fantastisch!" Ein schneller Geistesblitz durchzuckte sie plötzlich und sie ließ die Kugel beinah fallen, wäre Piccolo nicht zur Stelle gewesen, sie aufzufangen.  
  
"Pass auf, verdammt!!" Maulte er sie an und blickte erschrocken auf ihren Gesichtausdruck.  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
Mit zittriger Hand deutete das Mädchen auf die Kugel in Piccolo´s Händen.  
"Explodiert sie dieses Mal auch?" Fragte sie atemlos und sekundenlang verharrten die beiden unbeweglich in derselben Position.  
  
"Eins sag ich dir, wenn ich wegen diesem Ding nur einen Kratzer abbekomme...Bist.Du.Tot." grummelte der Oberteufel gefährlich leise. Vorsichtig legte er die Kugel zurück auf den Boden und rutschte, wie Kitsune, immer weiter zurück, weg von diesem Ding.  
Als sie letztendlich gute 10 Meter davon entfernt waren, atmeten sie tief durch.  
  
"Tut sich schon was??" Das Mädchen schaute hinüber zu dem Oberteufel, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Sieht ganz normal aus!"  
  
Sie blieben noch einige Minuten still sitzen, ihren Blick auf die Kugel geheftet, aber als nichts geschah, löste sich Kitsune aus ihrer Erstarrung und ging wieder darauf zu.  
"Ich glaube, da passiert doch nichts. Soviel Verspätung gibt es nämlich nicht." Erklärte sie und Piccolo war innerhalb einer Millisekunde bei ihr.  
  
"Fertig?" Der Grünling beugte sich über ihre Schulter und sah sich die Kugel abwegig an. Es schien alles okay zu sein.  
  
Das Mädchen nickte und gab Piccolo die Kristallkugel.  
"Bitte sehr!"  
  
"Hn...danke." Murmelte er und schaute die Rothaarige noch einmal prüfend an.  
"Muss ich noch was beachten?"  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie erst explodiert, wenn der Wunsch gestellt wurde...Schmeiss sie dann aber am besten in die Luft, nur zur Sicherheit. Und noch was, ihr zwei müsst die Kugel berühren, wenn ihr den Wunsch stellen wollt. Sagt dein einfach die entsprechende Farbe, dann geht das."  
  
"Farbe?"  
  
"Klar, blau dafür, dass Son Gohan älter wird und dunkelgrün für deine Wenigkeit."  
  
"Wieviele Jahre?"  
  
"Was??" Kitsune sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Wie alt wird er oder ich?"  
  
"Äh...Son Gohan wird...und du...äh..." Brabbelte das Mädchen und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
  
"Soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht?!"  
  
"Hey! Das war hier das erste Mal mit so´nem Wunsch...Doppelwunsch! Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"  
  
"Er kann also plötzlich 50 sein?!! Oder ich werd ´n Baby?!" Das durfte ja wohl nicht passieren! Kaum vorstellbar!  
  
"So einen krassen Alterungsprozess oder Verjüngerungsprozess kann es hiermit nicht geben. Höchstens 6 Jahre sind drin...Hab ich so gelernt." Fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.  
  
"Das wird ja immer besser..." Piccolo seufzte und sah sie einen Moment streng an, bevor er sich entschloss, dennoch zu zustimmen.  
"Na schön."  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte ihn zufrieden an, aber da fiel ihr noch etwas anderes ein. Entschlossen nahm sie Piccolo die Kristallkugel aus der Hand und schmiss sie mit aller Kraft auf den Boden.  
Der Grünling erstarrte vor Schreck.  
  
"BIST DU IRRE?!" Schrie er und warf einen verwirrten Blick zu der Kugel, die tatsächlich noch in einem Stück auf der Erde lag und völlig ganz aussah. Eilig hob er die Kugel wieder auf und starrte Kitsune zornerfüllt an.  
"WAS SOLLTE DENN DAS?? WENN SIE JETZT ZERSPRUNGEN WÄRE!!"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich musste doch nur testen, ob sie wirklich unzerstörbar ist. Mal abgesehen von der Explosion. Sonst würde die Erfüllung eines Wunsches irgendein Manko haben und du könntest wirklich wieder ein Baby werden. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Dein Glück..." knurrte der Oberteufel.  
  
"Ich muss nun aber los, ist schon später geworden, als ich es wollte." Sie wand sich zum Fliegen und schwebte schon in der Luft, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.  
"Aber denk daran, triff die richtige Entscheidung! Diese Kugel ist die Einzige ihrer Art und ich kann sie nicht nochmal erstellen! Sie ist einmalig!! Diese Wünsche kannst du nie wieder erfüllt bekommen!" Und damit war sie auch schon auf und davon zu diesem Kareo Kuta.  
  
Piccolo sah ihr noch kurz hinterher und blickte dann auf die Kugel in seiner Hand. //Hoffentlich wird es funktionieren.//  
Dachte er bei sich und machte sich dann seinerseits auf den Weg, und zwar zu Muten Roshi.  
Es musste einfach klappen...  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Na, wie fandet ihr´s? ^^ Ich hab den nächsten  
Teil allerdings noch nicht mal angefangen. Gomen!  
Muss doch noch an anderen Ficcys schreiben. Wenn es  
aber nachher wirklich zu lange dauert, schick ich mal  
eine der Fictions ein, die bei mir noch so liegen. ^^  
Aber die kommen wirklich erst dann! Brauch doch einen  
Gewissen Vorrat. *zwinker* Habt ihr euch schonmal  
Gedanken gemacht, wen ich bei den Kickers zusammen-  
schmeißen würde? *euch zappeln lass* Richtig, ich  
sag es nicht. ^_^'  
  
Mi Su ^.~ ( Ich bin ja so gemein! *fies grins* ) 


	5. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 5/6   
Autor: Mi Su, und daran wird sich nix ändern. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Kommt schon, schreibt ruhig! )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: äh...PG? Hm, ja...  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com ( Hängt natürlich davon ab, was ihr für Humor   
haltet. ^^)  
FLUFF!!!  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? *giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: So, Akira, ich hab nicht mehr viel Zeit sie dir  
abzuknöpfen. Deshalb mach dich jetzt auf was   
gefasst! *ihn anfunkel* LOS! ARMDRÜCKEN!!!!!  
*Akira sich an die Stirn fass und stöhn* "Nee..."  
Doch! Das machen wir jetzt! *Arm aufstell* Los!  
*Akira widerwillig auch tu* "..." Was sollte denn  
das?! *ihn wieder anstarr* *grummel und fertig   
mach* Eins, zwei...DREI!! *wie wild losdrück*  
Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA!!! *alles geb und anfang  
zu schwitz* *keuch* Ich geb nicht auf! *murmel*  
*Akira grins* Was war das?! *sich davon irritier lass*  
*Akira zudrück und gewinn* "Und wieder hat Herr   
Toriyama gewonnen...Warum mach ich das hier eigentlich  
überhaupt noch?" *Schiedsrichter zu sich selbst murmel*  
DAS HAB ICH GEHÖRT!! *aufspring und ihn attackier* AH!  
Weil ich es schon schaffen werde!*ihm Kopfnuss verpass*  
*Akira Kopf schüttel und mit Charas abhau* *Bodyguards  
auftauch und mich mit sich zieh* Hey, was soll das??!!  
*zappel* "Ruhe!" *zu Polizei gebracht werd und Anschiss  
bekomm* "Nie wieder!" *Chef mich mit Blicken töt* Hm...  
*eingeschüchtert nick und geh*  
  
Waaah! Jetzt hab ich nie wieder die Chance die Charas  
zu erobern!! *auf offener Straße anfang zu heul* Uääh!  
*Passanten Kopfschüttel und einfach weitergeh*  
  
So...*sniff* Jetzt aber mal zu der Fic...  
DIE ICH SCHREIBEN DARF!! *laut brüll und Akira sauer  
mach* Hehehe...*fies grins und anfang zu schreib*  
Kitsune ist MEINS, MEINS, MEINS!!!!! ^____^  
  
Note: ES IST SOWEIT!!!!!! *Kissen ganz doll drück*   
*dramatisch seufz*  
  
Ich widme diesen Teil Tenshi-chan und Calypso, denen ich so lange  
nicht geschrieben hab. SORRY!  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
  
~Teil 5~  
  
  
  
Kitsune erreichte schon nach kurzer Zeit Minaro-City und flog eine Weile umher, um sich ein besseres Bild machen zu können. Wo konnte sie denn nun diesen See finden, den sie in der Kugel gesehen hatte? Aber die ganze Stadt schien nur von Hochhäusern und Geschäften übersät zu sein. Natur gab es hier so gut wie gar nicht.  
  
"Vielleicht am Stadtrand?" Erneut schlug das Mädchen einen neuen Weg ein und erblickte schon von weitem den östlichen Stadtrand und...einen Wald.  
  
"Na endlich!" Freudig verdoppelte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit und flog bald in diesem Wald umher, suchte nach dem alten Mann.   
//Nanu?// Abrupt stoppte sie und lauschte angestrengt. Da plätscherte doch etwas! Hastig steuerte sie dem Geräusch zu und fand sich gleich daraufhin vor einer Quelle wieder, die stetig in einen großen glänzenden See hinein tröpfelte. Der Platz wurde direkt von der warmen Sonne beschienen und am Ufer des Sees wiegten sich die zierlichen Pflanzen im lauen Wind, ebenso wie das spärliche Schilf.  
  
Mit weiten Augen schaute sich das Mädchen um und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass sie hier ganz allein war, mal abgesehen von den vielen kleinen Fischchen, die farbig schimmerten sobald sie aus dem Wasser geschossen kamen, nur um dann wieder darin zu verschwinden.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd setzte sich die Rothaarige und lehnte sich an einen runzligen meterhohen Baum.  
//Hat sich die Alte doch geirrt? Hier ist ja niemand...// Dachte sie betrübt bei sich.  
  
"Aber...ist ja auch möglich, dass er erst noch herkommt..." Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. "Ich werd wohl warten müssen."  
  
Wenige Minuten später war sie auch schon eingenickt.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo erblickte nach einer beachtlichen Strecke das Kame-Haus auf der abgelegenen Mininsel und steuerte mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen darauf zu.  
Schließlich ´landete´ er lautlos und vernahm die aufgeregten Stimmen im Inneren.  
  
"Nein, da sieht es doch blöd aus! Lieber hier, ja genau! Super!"  
  
Das Klingen eines Hammers gegen die Wand wurde hörbar und dann...  
"AUTSCH! Mein Finger!" Son Goku fluchte unter dem Gelächter der anderen.  
  
Leicht verkrampft wollte der Oberteufel anklopfen, als die Tür auch schon von der anderen Seite aufgerissen wurde und ihn ein lächelnder Son Gohan anstrahlte.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich!" Fröhlich nahm er den verwirrten Namekianer an der Hand und zog ihn überschwänglich hinein.  
Piccolo´s Wangen begannen plötzlich zu glühen und als er die Blicke der restlichen Truppe auf sich spürte, löste er hastig seine zu schwitzen anfangende Hand aus der des Jungen, der dies nur beiläufig mitbekam und ihn wie verrückt angrinste.  
  
"Sieht toll aus, oder?" cheerte er und ließ seinen kindlichen Blick in dem Raum umhergleiten, wartete auf die Zustimmung seines Freundes.  
Dieser sah sich gerade die vielen beschmückten Wände an und dann bemerkte er den großen runden Tisch, der mit allerhand Kuchen, Torten und den verschiedensten Getränken gedeckt war. Das sah für ihn zwar sehr schön aus, aber essen konnte er das ja nicht, da er nur Wasser trank. Nichts anderes.  
  
„Hn." Antwortete der Namekianer und ließ sich daraufhin von den anderen begrüßen, und schon nach wenigen Minuten war die Party in vollem Gange. Neben dem fröhlichen Gerede ertönte laute Musik und die verschiedenen Kuchensorten wurden Stück für Stück weniger, und das hauptsächlich dank Son Goku´s gesundem Appetit.  
  
Piccolo hatte sich schweigend in einen schwarzen Ledersessel gesetzt, hielt eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand und zeigte nicht das geringste Interesse an diesem ganzem Szenarium.   
Dafür aber an dem lachendem Son Gohan, der sich plötzlich zu dem Grünling umdrehte und ihn anlächelte.  
Piccolo spürte wieder dieses warme Gefühl in seinem Körper und stand abrupt auf. Noch ehe der Junge sich richtig entschlossen hatte mit ihm zu reden, war der Oberteufel schon durch die Haustür verschwunden.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Son Gohan eine Weile auf die geschlossene Tür und erhob sich dann selber, um Piccolo nachzugehen.  
  
Der Namekianer hatte sich an eine stämmige Palme gelehnt und blickte gedankenversunken hinauf zum Sternenhimmel. Es war sehr schnell dunkel geworden.  
  
Leise näherte sich Son Gohan und blieb unbemerkt neben Piccolo stehen.  
„Alles okay?" Fragte er vorsichtig und blickte zu dem Namekianer hinauf. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als er die ihm vertraute Stimme hörte und sah überrascht zu dem Jungen hinab.  
„Ja." Erwiderte er kurz und wand seinen Kopf gleich wieder ab. Er konnte diesem Jungen nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht mit diesem ungewohnten Gefühl in sich.   
  
Son Gohan war die kühle Art seines Freundes schon seit längerem gewohnt, aber so stark kam sie doch nie zum Vorschein.  
Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen und setzte wieder dazu an, Piccolo zum Sprechen zu bringen.  
„Du hast doch etwas. Sag es mir."  
  
Piccolo antwortete nicht, sondern blickte demonstrativ zur Seite. Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen, egal wie sehr er auch wollte! Sein Hals war trocken und sein Körper so sehr angespannt, dass es ihn Kraft kostete auch nur zu atmen.   
  
Dieses lange Schweigen beunruhigte Son Gohan noch mehr. Was war nur mit Piccolo los? Er reagierte überhaupt nicht mehr!  
Und in dem Augenblick fiel dem Jungen wieder ein, dass Piccolo verliebt war. Dachte er vielleicht gerade an diese Person? Wollte er eigentlich viel lieber bei ihr sein, als hier mit Son Gohan zu stehen?  
  
Diese Gedanken taten weh und ehe sich der Junge versah, hatte er es auch schon ausgesprochen.  
„Ist es wegen dieser Person, die du liebst? Du willst gar nicht hier sein." Son Gohan unterdrückte seine aufkommenden Tränen so gut es ging und sah traurig zu Boden.  
//Ich bin ihm egal...//  
  
Ruckartig wand Piccolo seinen Kopf und schaute auf den leicht bebenden Jungen vor sich.  
Woher wusste Son Gohan, dass er verliebt war?? Hatte diese Rothaarige doch etwas gesagt?! Woher--?!  
Der Namekianer war kurz davor vor Wut zu kochen, als er sich plötzlich an Gohan´s genaue Worte erinnerte. Der Kleine wusste nicht, dass ER es war, den Piccolo liebte?  
Piccolo wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, aber da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass nun er selbst das Geständnis ablegen musste, niemand konnte es ihm abnehmen.  
Er rang mit sich selbst, schließlich war es nun wirklich an der Zeit, Son Gohan von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, der Junge hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. Verzweifelt schob er den Gedanken beiseite, der ihm sagte, dass es falsch war, weil er schließlich noch ein Kind war und—-  
  
Son Gohan hatte angefangen zu schluchzen.  
Er hatte Recht gehabt, Piccolo hatte wirklich jemanden, den er lieber mochte, als ihn. Warum würde er sonst nichts sagen?  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, kniete sich der Oberteufel zu dem Jungen hinunter und wischte die Tränen von den geröteten Wangen.  
„Komm mit." Flüsterte er und sah Son Gohan schon beinah flehend an.  
  
Der Junge hob überrascht seinen Kopf und starrte Piccolo ungläubig an.  
„Wohin denn?" Fragte er und spürte, wie neue Tränen seine Wangen hinabglitten.  
  
Der Namekianer sah ihn nur bittend an und stand dann auf.  
„Es ist wichtig."  
  
Son Gohan nickte kaum merklich und erhob sich mit Piccolo in die Lüfte.  
„Folge mir." Sagte der Oberteufel und flog los, dicht gefolgt von dem verwirrten Son Gohan.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Erst als die Nacht hereinbrach, erwachte das Mädchen und gähnte ausgiebig. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen fiel sie der Länge nach auf das Gras und ordnete ihre Gedanken. Warum war sie gleich nochmal hier??  
  
//Kareo Kuta!!// Schallte es in ihr und sie setzte sich abrupt aufrecht und sah sich fanatisch in dem fast tiefschwarzen Wäldchen um. War dieser Kareo etwa schon hier und sie hatte ihn verpasst?! Das durfte nicht wahr sein!!  
Hektisch stand sie auf und lief auf dem großen Platz umher, der von dem fahlen Mondlicht beschienen wurde.  
  
//Soll ich rufen?// Überlegte Kitsune und setzte schon an, als sie auf einmal eine dunkle Silouette am Ufer des Sees erkannte.  
  
//Wer ist denn das? Kareo??//  
Eilig lief sie auf diese Gestalt zu und begann zu strahlen, als sie dieselbe Person erkannte, die sie in der Kugel gesehen hatte.  
  
„Kareo Kuta?" Fragte sie zögerlich, aber voller Vorfreude.  
  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.  
„Nanu? Wer bist du denn?" Er sah das Mädchen irritiert an.  
  
„Meine Name ist Kitsune und Uranai Baba sagte mir, dass sie mir helfen können." Antwortete die Rothaarige aufgeregt und wurde ganz hibbelig.  
//Er muss es ein!!//  
  
Der alte Mann runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und musterte das Mädchen vor sich.  
„Fischen soll ich dir sicher nicht beibringen..." Murmelte er und legte die Angel neben sich ins Gras.  
Das Mädchen schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Können sie mir das Atmen im All beibringen?" Fragte sie zittrig und seufzte auf, als der Mann lächelnd nickte.  
  
„Ja, das kann ich."  
  
„SUPER!!" Überschwänglich sprang sie in die Luft und grinste wie verrückt.  
„Wann geht es los??"  
  
Kareo kratzte sich am Kinn und starrte dann in das undurchsichtige Wasser des Sees.  
„Morgen Abend."  
  
„Wieso nicht jetzt?" Leicht enttäuscht setzte sie sich auf den Boden. Warum hinderte sie denn soviel daran Vegeta nachzufliegen?? Dieser eine Tag machte dem Mädchen mehr aus, als man sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
„Weil ich mich noch um etwas kümmern muss, dass dafür von äusserster Wichtigkeit ist." Antwortete er, nahm die Angel und stand auf.  
„Sei morgen hier, sobald die Nacht hereinbricht." Sagte er ihr noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Wald verließ.  
  
„Ja~a!" Rief sie ihm hinterher und versuchte erfolglos in dieser Nacht noch ein Auge zuzubenkommen.  
  
Morgen war es soweit.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Die beiden flogen schon seit mehreren Minuten umher und Piccolo hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht ein Wort gesagt. Er erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, was ihm jetzt bevorstand und dachte erleichtert an die Kristallkugel, die in dem Beutel steckte, der an seinem Anzug befestigt war.  
//Hoffentlich geht alles gut...//  
  
Son Gohan dachte sich langsam, dass Piccolo gar nicht so recht wusste, wo er eigentlich mit ihm hinwollte, aber da täuschte er sich. Der Oberteufel hatte sich ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel ausgesucht.  
  
„Wir sind gleich da." Sagte er zu dem gedankenversunkenen Son Gohan, der sich nun neugierig umschaute. Dieser Ort kam ihm seltsamer Weise so bekannt und vetraut vor. Er war fast eine Wüste, die von hohen Bergen und Felswänden gekennzeichnet war.  
  
Piccolo schien auf einen dieser riesigen Felsen zuzusteuern. Und da fiel es dem Jungen wieder ein.  
Hier hatte Piccolo ihn doch als erstes trainiert!  
  
//Warum bringt er mich hierher?//   
Der Junge landete kurz darauf nach Piccolo und sah gespannt auf seinen Freund, der ihm den Rücken zuwand.  
  
„Du weißt, wo wir hier sind?" Ertönte plötzlich die tiefe Stimme des Oberteufels und Son Gohan bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„J-ja...Hier hast du mich trainiert."  
  
Der Namekianer lächelte ungesehen und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die spärlich grasbewachsene Felsspitze.  
Wieder schwieg der Grünling und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie er es dem Jungen am besten beibringen konnte.  
  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte absolute Stille, bis Son Gohan schließlich mit bedrückter Stimme fragte:  
„Wer ist es?"  
  
Doch Piccolo wich der Frage aus.  
„Erinnerst du dich an die Äpfel?"  
  
„Ja...Sie sind einfach vom Himmel gefallen."  
  
Piccolo schmunzelte.  
„Sie waren dir zu sauer und du hast sie trotzdem gegessen."  
  
Son Gohan stutzte.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Ich war da und hab auf dich aufgepasst. Sie waren von mir."  
Antwortete der Namekianer und hörte, wie sich der Junge ihm näherte, bis er direkt hinter ihm stand.  
  
„Danke." Flüsterte er und berührte kurz Piccolo´s Schulter.  
  
Der Namekianer zuckte unter dieser Berührung leicht zusammen und wurde wieder stumm.  
  
„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet."  
  
Piccolo biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Schon wieder hatte er das Bedürfnis zu verschwinden, weil er es einfach nicht packte.   
Wieso fiel es ihm nur so verdammt schwer? Drei Worte!  
  
„Sag es mir!" Er legte seine Hände auf Piccolo´s Schulter und drückte leicht zu.  
  
„Du kennst ihn..." Flüsterte der Oberteufel leise. Er wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab.  
  
„Was...?" Erschrocken zog der Junge seine Hände zurück und presste sie an sich.  
//Ihn?? Er liebt...er liebt einen Mann?// In Gedanken ging er all seine Freunde durch, alle. Wen liebte Piccolo, wen??  
//Wer ist es? Wer?//  
  
„Sag seinen Namen..." Bat der Junge und senkte seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es einer von ihnen sein sollte. Es ging nicht.  
  
Der Oberteufel schwieg.  
  
„Sag es mir, wer ist dir so wichtig!" Rief der Junge verzweifelt und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Piccolo´s Hals. Erneut weinte er und klammerte sich an den Oberteufel, der nun kaum noch Luft bekam.   
„Son Gohan..." keuchte er und löste die Arme des Jungen von seinem Hals und setzte sich so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte sich der Junge wieder an ihn geklammert und saß nun schluchzend in seinem Schoß.  
Zögern legte er seine Arme um den zitternden Körper.  
  
„Wer...wer ist dir wichtiger als ich..." Fragte er mit erstickter Stimme und schluchzte.  
„Sag es mir..."  
  
Der Namekianer strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und suchte nach den besten Worten.  
„Es gibt niemanden...der mir wichtiger ist...als...du." Flüsterte er und errötete.  
Der Junge hob überrascht den Kopf und sah Piccolo mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Aber, mein Papa hat gesagt, dass der, den du LIEBST, der allerwichtigste Mensch für dich ist!"  
  
Piccolo lächelte und drückte den Jungen sanft an sich.  
„Da hat er Recht." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und Son Gohan fühlte ein unglaublich warmes Kribbeln in seinem Körper.  
  
„Aber, du hast gesagt, dass es niemanden gibt, der dir wichtiger ist als ich." Verwirrt sah er Piccolo in die Augen, der ihm die Tränen mit dem Daumen wegwischte.  
  
„Das stimmt..."  
  
„Aber..." Grübelnd senkte Son Gohan seinen Kopf und legte seine Hände auf den muskulösen Oberkörper Piccolo´s.  
Der Namekianer starrte errötend auf diese Hände und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis der Junge endlich verstand. Die drei Worte konnte er einfach noch nicht aussprechen, es musste so gehen.  
  
//Er sagt, Papa hat Recht...und ich bin für ihn der allerwichtigste Mensch auf der Welt...Papa hat Recht ...Und ich bin...Also liebt er...//  
Und plötzlich machte es alles Sinn, jedes einzelne Wort.  
//Er...liebt mich...//  
Ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen des Jungen und er lächelte.  
Langsam hob Son Gohan seinen Kopf und blickte auf seine Hände, die Piccolo berührten und wieder spürte er dieses warme Kribbeln in sich.  
  
„Ich bin es..." Sagte er leise und sah Piccolo nun an.  
„Du...liebst MICH..."  
  
„Ja..." Vorsichtig berührte er die Wange des Jungen und streichelte sie sanft. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, als Son Gohan lächelte und sich an sie schmiegte.  
  
„Was fühlst du?" Fragte der Oberteufel, während er behutsam über Son Gohan´s weiche Lippen strich.  
  
„Mir ist warm und ich...hab Gänsehaut...mein Bauch und alles kribbelt, wenn du...mich berührst..." Errötend brach der Junge ab und schaute verlegen nach unten, erst da wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass die andere Hand von Piccolo auf seiner Hüfte lag. Hastig wand er seinen Blick auf die linke Seite und spürte intensiv, wie sein Gesicht glühte, als er nun wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass ihn die andere Hand streichelte.  
  
„Weißt du, was es bedeutet?"  
  
„Ich...Ich weiß nicht..." stotterte er und lehnte sich beinah schüchtern in Piccolo´s Hand.  
  
„Gefällt es dir?" Flüsterte der Namekianer und dachte vor Glück gleich zu platzen, als der Junge leicht nickte.  
  
„Son Gohan, möchtest du bei mir bleiben?"  
  
Überrascht öffnete der Junge seine Augen und blickte Piccolo an, der äußerlich vielleicht ruhig schien, aber in seinem Inneren herrschte Ausnahmezustand. Würde Son Gohan ‚nein' sagen, bestände so gut wie keine Hoffnung.  
  
Lächelnd lehnte sich der Junge an Piccolo.  
„Das würde ich gern."  
  
Ohne zu zögern drückte der Oberteufel den Junge an sich und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte es kaum glauben, er wollte bei ihm bleiben!   
Niemand konnte in diesem Augenblick glücklicher sein als er, niemand. Widerwillig musste er zugeben, dass das Mädchen wirklich Recht gehabt hatte. Aus Dank würde er sie vielleicht nun doch nicht umbringen, wie er es eigentlich erst tun wollte.  
Bei dem Gedanken an das Mädchen, fiel ihm auch wieder die Kristallkugel ein.  
Widerstrebend schob er Son Gohan etwas von sich und holte den Beutel hervor.  
  
Neugierig sah ihm der Junge dabei zu und riss die Augen auf, als Piccolo eine Kugel herausnahm und sie ihm hinhielt.  
  
„Das ist doch eine von Kitsune!" Staunte er und nahm sie in die Hände.  
„Warum hast du denn eine?"  
  
Piccolo sah Son Gohan geradewegs in die Augen und seufzte.  
„Du weißt doch, dass man damit Wünsche erfüllen kann?"  
  
Son Gohan nickte.  
  
„In dieser Kugel sind zwei Wünsche und...Ich möchte, dass einer in Erfüllung geht. Es geht um uns."  
  
„Um uns?" Fragte der Junge und errötete leicht.  
  
„Ja. Du weißt, dass ich...Welche Gefühle ich für dich hab und Kitsune meinte, dass du deine besser erkennst, wenn du älter bist und..." Er schluckte. „Du kannst sie aber auch mit der Zeit...richtig entwickeln und wenn ich jünger bin, dann..."  
Wie sollte er das nur erklären? So hörte es sich ja fast an, wie eine Aufforderung, und dabei wollte Piccolo ihn zu nichts zwingen, er sollte selbst entscheiden.  
  
„Piccolo, was meinst du?"  
  
Der Namekianer errötete.  
„Wir können keine richtige...Beziehung haben, wenn ich soviel älter bin und du...viel jünger und...ich hab mit dem Mädchen geredet und sie hat gemeint, dass man...da was tun kann." Er blickte kurz auf und senkte seinen Kopf gleich wieder, als er Son Gohan´s rotes Gesicht bemerkte.  
„In der Kugel sind beide Varianten, die sie mir vorgeschlagen hat. Entweder, ich werde jünger oder du..."  
  
„...älter." Schloss Son Gohan den unvollendeten Satz und starrte auf die zwei Kristalle.   
Was sollte er dazu sagen? Er wusste, dass seine Gefühle für Piccolo unvergleichlich waren und er war sich sicher, dass er nie genauso für eine andere Person empfinden könnte. Aber...es würde Probleme geben, die vielleicht alles zerstören konnten, und dass wollte er nicht. Seine Mutter würde bestimmt alles daran setzen ihn von Piccolo fernzuhalten, würde ihn mit Aufgaben überhäufen, dass er nur noch lernen würde und würde nie einsehen, was sie damit eigentlich anrichtete. Weglaufen und nie wiederkommen wollte er nicht, dazu liebte er sie zu sehr und wenn sein Vater auch etwas dagegen hatte, konnte Son Gohan froh sein, wenn er Piccolo am Leben ließ. [1]  
Die Wünsche schienen alles zu erleichtern, wenn er älter wäre, könnte er sich effektiver widersetzen.   
Er war sich sicher, dass er Piccolo nicht jünger wollte, dann wäre er ein leichtes Opfer für seine Mutter und die Chancen ständen schlecht, dass er ihn sehen konnte. Schließlich wäre Piccolo nicht so stark und beherrschte auch nicht all die Attacken, die er jetzt besaß. Und sollten wieder Feinde auftauchen, was würde aus ihm werden?  
  
„Son Gohan?"  
  
Piccolo´s Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte dem Namekianer unsicher ins Gesicht.  
„Was willst du?" Fragte er.  
  
„ICH soll entscheiden??" Piccolo sah ihn überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das kann ich nicht."  
  
„Sag. Vielleicht denken wir dasselbe." Der Junge lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
Piccolo zögerte noch einen Moment, bis er sich räusperte...  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt... §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Ist vielleicht hart, aber verfehlt seine Wirkung nicht. ^^'  
  
Author´s note: Und?? Was sagt ihr? Und was denkt ihr will  
Piccolo? ^__^ Musste unbedingt gleich posten,  
weil ich so gespannt auf eure Kommentare bin.  
Wie ihr schon gesehen habt, kommt BALD der  
Nächste und letzte Teil. *snif*  
Aber ich hab hier ja noch eine neue  
Piccohan. *g* Ein Einteiler irgendwie. ^^  
Und, mein GOTT, er hat LIME!!! ^.~  
  
Wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn ich bis Ende  
Februar nichts poste oder Kommentare gebe,  
ich hab da nämlich Internetverbot. *ärger*  
Das soll euch aber nicht davon abhalten mir  
eure Meinung zu sagen! *zwinker*  
  
C&C hätt´ ich gern!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ * die sich ganz doll für die  
Warterei entschuldigt* 


	6. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 6/? ( Seht ihr das???? Ein Fragezeichen!! )  
Autor: Mi Su, und daran wird sich nix ändern. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Kommt schon, schreibt ruhig! )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: äh...PG? Hm, ja...  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com ( Hängt natürlich davon ab, was ihr für Humor   
haltet. ^^)  
FLUFF!!!  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? *giggle*  
  
  
Note: TADAA!! Hier ist nun der nächste Teil! Ja, richtig gelesen, es ist NICHT der Letzte!! *Suprise* hab mich noch umentschieden, weil ich doch noch relativ viel zu schreiben hab. Da schwirrt noch einiges in meinem Kopf umher. ^^ Einige Lücken hat mein Plot noch, aber die sind meist schnell gefüllt. Seltsam, Szenen, die ich nur kurz im Kopf zusammen geräumt hab, werden so lang? Mir fällt mitten im Schreiben immer noch was ein, da wird das ständig mehr!! Auch ein Grund, warum das hier nicht der letzte Teil ist. Wisst ihr, wie lange ich dann dransitzen würde???? Puh!!  
  
Und weil ich gerade Lust hab und ich denke, dass ihr alle es verdient habt, gibt es heute mal Widmungen!! Und Danksagungen!! Ganz schön lang...*seufz*  
Here we go:  
  
Tenshi-chan ( Vielen, vielen Dank für´s Betalesen!! *knuddel* )  
Calypso ( Das Pairing ist zwar SO nicht dein Ding, aber das macht nichts, dafür nimmst du dir die Zeit, all die anderen beta zu lesen. Danke!! *hug you* )  
Mako_chan ( Ich freue mich immer noch, dass du meine Storys wolltest!!  
Thanx! ^______^ )  
Endivie ( Du bist eine soooo treue Leserin!!!! *strahl* Danke schön   
für all deine Kommentare!!! )  
DigimonPrinzess ( Danke für dein Lob!! )  
Wing ( Dein Lob hat mich auch immer sehr ermutigt weiter zu machen! )  
Liquid ( Ich unterhalt mich immer wieder gern mit dir, FAN. ^_^ Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch alles so. Ich werde sicher nie aufhören Piccohans zu schreiben und du hoffentlich auch nicht!! )  
Van&Hitomi (Danke schön für das Lob!! Zwei Namen oder zwei Personen??)  
SaiyajinRora ( Dir dank ich natürlich auch! *zwinker* )  
SSJGoten ( Hab mich sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut! Danke! )  
  
Oh man, ihr seit ja soviele?! Hier nun all die anderen, denen ich einen Kommentar verdanke!! Ihr wisst ja, ich freue mich immer so waaahnsinnig über Lob!! Aber, wo ist denn eure Kritik? So gut bin ich doch nicht! *blush*  
  
THANX und mehr Widmungen:  
WhiteHope ( Die Hoffnung nur nie aufgeben! ^_^Ich brauch zwar immer ewig mit dem Schreiben, aber irgendwann schaff ich das schneller!^.~ )   
Hikari Suzuhara ( Äh...Hikari von "Die kleinen Superstars"? Den Anime mag ich auch. ^^ )   
Bunnylove ( Bist du noch ein echter eingefleischter SM-Fan?? )   
Bligeta ( Wo kommt denn das "Bli" her?? "Geta" von Vegeta, oder? )   
EngelLilly ( WP-Fan? War ich auch erst, aber dann kam mein Yaoi-Tick erst richtig zum Vorschein und ich wollte Momoko nicht mehr mit Yosuke sehen. ^^' Und Lilly nicht mehr mit...jetzt hab ich den Namen vergessen...peinlich, peinlich...Fiore...quatsch, der gehört zu SM...Was mit `L` ?...*überleg* KAZUYA!!!! Mein Gott, ich hab´s!! *freu* Genau der! *zufrieden mit sich ist* )   
Vegeta ( Der Weibliche oder Männliche? *zwinker* Sag mal. ^_^)   
Kazumi ( Den Namen kenn ich irgendwie...Aus welchem Anime? )   
dragonball 13 ( Aaah! Ein junger Leser! Schön!! ^___^ )   
Sarima ( Wo kommt der Name her?*schon wieder was wissen will* *blush*)   
Veela ( Ich bin auch HP-Fan!!! *wink* )  
Garfieldsweet ( Du bist eine der wenigen, die mir´ne Mail geschrieben haben. ^^)  
Juli ( Ja, zu denen gehörst auch du! *wink* )  
Maron ( Die Einzige, die mir ´ne Review auf Fanfiction.net gegeben hat. Danke! )  
David_Greier_jo ( Wai! Du bist echt ein Junge!? Wahnsinn! *blush* Wusste gar nicht, dass DIE Story auch bei euch ankommt!! ^.~ Danke schön!! ^^ Was schreibst du denn so?? *aus der Fragerei nicht mehr rauskomm* )  
Crazy_duck ( Du hast wirklich zu allen Piccohans ´nen Kommentar geschrieben!! )  
  
Hab ich euch mit all den Fragen genervt?? Hoffentlich nicht!! *lach* Aber ich bin halt neugierig. ^^ Meine Güte, hab ich viel VOR der Ficcy geschrieben!! Wie schaff ich das nur immer? *seufz* Aber ihr lest doch noch weiter, ja????  
*lach* Mensch, ich hör doch grad glatt Millane Fernandez mit "Boom Boom"!!! *kicher* *Lachkrampf bekomm* Weiß gar nicht wieso ich so lache. *grins* *lach*  
^____^  
  
Und ich bedanke mich natürlich auch bei allen Lesern, die zwar keinen Kommentar geschrieben haben, aber alle Teile heil durchgestanden haben. THANX! ^^  
Wisst ihr, ich freu mich schon über ein einziges Wort. *euch ansporn* Ein "Blöd" macht mich zwar traurig *sniff*, aber wenn ihr mir sagt, was ich ändern soll, oder was euch nicht gefallen hat, steh ich selbst das durch. ^__^Ich reiß niemandem den Kopf ab. Und noch was:  
ICH BIN DOCH NICHT BLIND!! Ich seh doch, dass es weniger Leser wurden!!! Sagt mir doch bitte: WIESO???? *verzweifel*  
  
So, und jetzt meldet sich mal jeder, der wirklich nur noch Shounen Ai liest und guckt!! *das mal wissen will* ( Äh...David?? *vorsichtig wink* ) Also, ich würde nur noch "Bastard!!" und "Video Girl Ai" weiterlesen, aber ich hab dafür einfach kein Geld mehr und les deshalb zwangsläufig nur noch Yaoi.   
( Woah! Ich empfehle "New York New York" !!!!!!!!!!!!!! )  
"Escaflowne" mag ich auch noch und einige Anime mehr, aber ich seh die halt nur im Fernsehen. ( Ich meine die, die kein Yaoi drin haben, denn die MIT hol ich mir schon ran. ^_^ Scheiß auf meinen leeren Geldbeutel. ^^ )  
Und an alle "Angel Sanctuary"-Fans, ich kann Setsuna´s Schwester einfach nicht ab!!! Sie ist der Grund, warum ich mir den Manga nicht kaufe. *Schuld auf sie schieb* *knurr*  
Bei "Seimaden" ist der Killfaktor Hilda, oder wie sie gleich heißt.   
*sie strangulier*  
Und bei "Please save my Earth" liegt es daran, dass der eine Typ den anderen für seine einstige ( weibliche!! ) Liebe hält. Aber der liebt eine Andere ( Ja, schon wieder Het! ). Das macht mich so verrückt!  
Leider sind bei "Here is Greenwood" nur Andeutungen, ärgert mich sehr. *knurr*  
  
Mein Gott, was quatsch ich denn schon wieder?!  
  
Und nun wünsche ich euch allen sehr viel Spaß mit diesem Teil und seit nicht knauserig mit Kommentaren, ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen!!   
Übrigens, wer Kommentare schreibt, kann im nächsten Teil auch unter den Widmungen stehen! Also, nix wie ran!! Ich mach das hier ab sofort so!  
  
WER IST NOCH DAFÜR, DASS...mein Gott, ich hab wieder die Namen vergessen...*nachdenk*...Na, der Feuerdämon und der Typ mit der Brille aus WP... wie heißen die denn gleich??...*in den Anis nachblätter* AHA!! *mit dem Finger draufzeig* Also nochmal von vorn:  
WER IST NOCH DAFÜR, DASS TAKURO UND IGNIS EINFACH EIN PAAR SEIN MÜSSEN??????  
  
Ihr wartet alle auf den obligatorischen Kuss, was? ^-^  
( Ich rede jetzt natürlich von MEINER Story hier! ) *grins*  
(Und jetzt ist hier wirklich der sechste Teil! ^^ )  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~Teil 6~  
  
  
Piccolo sah Gohan noch eine Weile schweigend an, bis er Gohan´s Gesicht in die Hände nahm und seine Stirn leicht die des Jungen berührte.  
"Es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn...wenn du älter wirst."  
  
Entgegen seiner schlechten Vorahnung, lächelte ihn Son Gohan an und schloss die Augen.  
"Genau das, hab ich mir auch gedacht." Flüsterte der Junge glücklich und blickte Piccolo plötzlich mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
Er schluchzte leise, als dieser ihm die glitzernden Tropfen sanft wegstrich und anlächelte.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm der Namekianer den Jungen wieder in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend durch die schwarzen Haare.  
Müde kuschelte sich dieser an die Schulter des Oberteufels und seufzte leise.  
  
"Kann ich heute bei dir bleiben?" Fragte der Junge vorsichtig.  
  
"Hn." Erwiderte er und verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken an Chichi, die vor Sorge sicher die ganze Nacht unterwegs sein würde, um ihren Sohn zu suchen.  
  
"Piccolo?" Der wärmende Körper des Jungen löste sich langsam ein wenig von dem des Oberteufels und er blickte ihn an. Eine ganze Weile sahen sich die beiden nur an, bis Son Gohan einen leichten Rotschimmer auf die Wangen bekam und schüchtern sein Gesicht zur Seite drehte.  
Piccolo schmunzelte.  
"Was?"  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht..." begann Gohan und hielt sich mit gesenktem Kopf an Piccolo´s Kampfanzug fest. "Kann ich..."  
  
Ungeduldig legte der Namekianer einen Finger unter Gohan´s Kinn und zwang ihn aufzublicken. Dieser war inzwischen tomatenrot im Gesicht und sah ihm nur ab und zu scheu in die Augen, aber dann gleich wieder weg.  
  
"Sag schon, Kleiner." Flüsterte Piccolo und brachte ihre Gesichter so nah zueinander, dass sich ihre Lippen nun fast berührten.  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht...für immer...bei dir..." stammelte Gohan und wusste gar nicht, wo er eigentlich hinsehen sollte. Er traute sich auch nicht, nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, aus Angst vor dem, was dann sicherlich passieren würde.  
//Ich weiß gar nicht...wie, wie das geht...// Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er noch eine Spur röter.  
  
Piccolo genoss sichtlich, wie Son Gohan immer verlegener wurde. Der Kleine sah dabei einfach zu niedlich aus.  
"Ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden..." hauchte er und streifte seine Lippen federleicht über Gohan´s glühende Wange.  
  
//Hat...hat er gerade...?// Noch Sekunden danach spürte Gohan die sanfte Berührung auf seiner Haut.  
"Bei dir...bleiben für...immer...bei dir..." stotterte der Junge leise und dachte, jeden Augenblick wie ein Feuermelder zu leuchten, so rot kam er sich vor.  
  
Eine Hand streichelte dann sanft Gohan über die Wange.  
"Du musst mir schon in einem ganzen Satz sagen, was du willst." meinte Piccolo ruhig.  
  
Der Junge schluckte und schaute dem Namekianer endlich in die Augen.  
"Ich...ich will...kann ich..."  
  
Piccolo grinste und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.   
Wieder so nah...  
  
"Hast du was gegen meine Klamotten oder...warum zerrst du so an ihnen?"  
  
Erschrocken blickte Gohan auf seine Hände, die sich nun schon in den Stoff geklammerten hatten und zogen. Die linke Hand hatte schon einen Riss verursacht.  
  
"Jetzt hast du ihn mir zerrissen..." Fügte der Oberteufel amüsiert hinzu, als Gohan ein letztes Mal vor Aufregung zog und nun einen relativ großen blauen Streifen in der Hand hielt.  
  
"T-tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich der Junge hastig und starrte unsicher auf den Stofffetzen in seiner Hand.  
//Was mach ich denn jetzt?//  
  
Piccolo nahm ihm das Stück einfach aus der Hand und ließ es neben sich fallen.  
Eine Hand legte er auf die offene Stelle seines Anzuges. Ein kurzes Leuchten und schon war der Kampfanzug wieder heil.  
  
Gohan sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Du kannst das?"  
  
Piccolo grinste und strich Gohan einige Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
"Sicher...Was wolltest du sagen?"  
  
Der Junge behielt dieses Mal die Hände bei sich.  
"Kann ich für immer...bei dir bleiben?"  
  
Der Namekianer lachte leise und zog den Jungen zu sich.  
"Und deswegen hast du so rumgedruckst??"  
Ihre Gesichter kamen sich wieder näher, und erst kurz vor den Lippen des Jungen, hielt Piccolo in seiner Bewegung inne.  
"Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich jetzt jemals wieder gehen lassen?"  
  
Son Gohan lächelte ihn errötend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Nein." Flüsterte er und spürte im nächsten Augenblick weiche Lippen auf den seinen.  
Es war ein einfacher Kuss auf die Lippen, der nicht mehr forderte.  
Und nur ganz langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, sahen sich bei jedem Millimeter, den sie sich weiter voneinander entfernten, intensiver in die Augen.  
  
Und ohne ein weiteres Zögern lehnte sich Son Gohan zurück an Piccolo´s Schulter und schloss lächelnd die Augen.  
"Ich bin müde..."  
  
"Dann schlaf..." Erwiderte der Namekianer daraufhin.  
  
Und das tat er dann auch.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Kitsune streckte sich ausgiebig, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nase kitzelten und lief dann auf den See zu, wo sich nun endlich das geschehen sollte, was sie sich sehnlichst erhoffte.  
//Ich werd alles so schnell lernen, dass ich morgen unterwegs bin!!//  
  
Gespannt wartend setzte sie sich auf einen der größeren Steine, die den See umrandeten und hielt nach Kareo Kuta Ausschau.  
  
"Oh, du bist ja schon auf."  
  
"Waah!" Erschrocken viel sie zurück und direkt in das eiskalte Wasser hinter ihr. Prustend und fluchend tauchte sie wieder auf und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht Kareo´s, der einen großen grauen Eimer in seiner linken Hand hielt.  
Da bemerkte die Rothaarige, dass von der Sorte noch vier weitere im Gras standen und sich merkwürdig bewegten. Sie wackelten unruhig hin und her.  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang das Mädchen aus dem kühlen Nass hervor und wrang ihre Haare aus.  
"Was ist denn da drin?" Fragte sie neugierig und deutete anschließend auf die Gefäße.  
  
Der Alte nickte.  
"In ihnen befindet sich das Geheimnis des Atmens im All." Erklärte er geheimnisvoll.  
  
Kitsune´s Augen weiteten sich.  
"Whoa, echt?!"  
  
Er nickte wieder.  
"Fass doch bitte mit an und leere den Inhalt in dem See." Bat er sie und /Schwuups/ /Klatsch/, der Erste war nun leer und Kareo griff nach dem Zweiten.  
  
//Ach!//  
Schleunigst machte sich Kitsune an die Arbeit, und egal, wie lange sie in die Eimer starrte, es gab einfach nichts zu sehen. Daher kippte sie sie lediglich schnell aus und warf dann einen interessierten Blick auf den See, der sich doch tatsächlich...grün färbte!  
  
"Wahnsinn! Wie geht denn das??" Entusiastisch paddelte sie mit der einen Hand im Wasser, aber die Farbe blieb bestehen.  
"Was ist denn da vorhin überhaupt reingeplatscht? Ich hab gar nichts erkannt."  
  
Der alte Mann lächelte.  
"Das sind Brefis, sehr seltene Fische. Sie sind der einzige Weg, das Atmen im All zu erlernen."  
  
"Und wie geht das?"  
  
"Oh, das ist sehr einfach. Das Wasser ist durch die Brefis grün geworden, das heißt, es hat nun andere Eigenschaften und stellt so eine Art Galaxie-Double dar. Du musst nur einen ganzen Tag unter Wasser bleiben, und schon hast du es geschafft." Erklärte Kareo und setzte sich ins Gras.  
  
//Einen ganzen Tag?!//  
"Wieviele haben das denn schon probiert?"  
  
"Bisher noch niemand."  
  
"Und wie können sie sich sicher sein, dass das auch funktioniert??"  
  
Kareo seufzte.  
"Es ist nur eine Legende, dass Brefis diese Kraft besitzen, aber ich vertraue darauf. Und das solltest du auch, wenn du willst, dass es klappt."  
  
Kitsune schaute eine Weile schweigend auf den grünen See, bemerkte die dunklen großen Schatten, die darin umherschwammen.  
"Und die fressen mich auch nicht, oder?"  
  
Der Alte lachte.  
"Oh nein. Sie sind friedlich. Aber du solltest dich beeilen, es hält nur drei Tage an. Und ich weiß nicht, wieviele Versuche du eventuell brauchen wirst."  
  
"Einer reicht." Meinte sie zuversichtlich.  
  
Der Mann hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und sah sie abwägend an.  
"Wie gesagt, das wird sich zeigen."  
  
"Na dann los!" Und schon war das Mädchen in die grüne Flüssigkeit gesprungen.  
  
"Viel Spaß!" hörte sie den Alten noch rufen, aber dann war alles still. Zunächst sah es hier nicht anders aus, als in anderen Gewässern auch. Algen, komisch aussehende Pflanzen, viele kleine Fischchen, große silberne Fische, die miteinander stritten...Moment mal!!  
  
Kitsune traute ihren Augen nicht. Die beiden Fische kamen ihr total unbekannt vor //Brefis!// und schienen allen Ernstes miteinander zu streiten! Aber besonders seltsam war, dass nicht eine Blase ihr Maul verließ!   
  
//Unmöglich!// Neugierig wollte das Mädchen auf die zuschwimmen, aber bemerkte allzu bald, dass sie hier überhaupt nicht schwimmen konnte! Dieser "Raum" schien schwerelos zu sein und sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie in diesem Zustand vorran kommen sollte.  
  
Und zu allem Übel hatten die Brefis sie eben entdeckt und kamen auf sie zugeschwebt. Je näher sie kamen, desto besser konnte Kitsune erkennen, wie sie aussahen.  
Es waren eigentlich keine Fische, das musste sie gleich feststellen, denn ihre Körper glichen denen eines Menschen. Und so klein, dass sie in Eimer passten, waren sie auch nicht mehr, sondern mindesten knappe 2 Meter groß. Ihre Haut war silber-schuppig und sie trugen beide kurze schwarze Pants. Um den Hals baumelte eine lange Kette mit einem Schnörkel als Anhänger. Der eine sah aus wie "S", der andere wie "[)". Ihre Haare waren schulterlang und blau und die Gesichtszüge unheimlich menschlich. Einzig und allein ihre Schuppenhaut schien sie von den Menschen zu unterscheiden.  
  
"Ist sie das?" fragte der mit dem "S" seinen Partner und schaute das Mädchen an, dessen Augen sich überrascht weiteten.  
  
//Ich kann sie verstehen!!//  
Sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher und versuchte sich zu bewegen, damit sie von diesen seltsamen Gestalten wegkam, aber wieder lief es nicht so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich." Antwortete der mit dem "[)" und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.  
"Wir bringen dich zu Blice." Sagte er ihr und zog sie mit sich.  
  
//Das halt ich nicht aus!! Ich brauch jetzt Luft!!! Ich will was sagen!!!// fluchte sie gedanklich, öffnete aber nicht den Mund, wer weiß, was dann passieren würde??  
  
Immer tiefer wurde das Mädchen gezogen und fand sich schon bald in einer ganz anderen Welt wieder.  
Vor ihr tauchte eine große Unterwasserstadt auf, die an allen Ecken und Enden blinkte und glitzerte. Jedes Gebäude besaß eine Art Kuppel als Dach und in den Vorgärten befanden sich alle möglichen Wasserpflanzen, die man sich vorstellen konnte.  
Während Kitsune die Wege entlanggezogen wurde, blickte sie sich erstaunt um, und spätestens, als sie eine große Kreuzung erreichten, brauchte sie nun schon Luft.  
  
//Hoffentlich ist es nicht mehr so weit, sonst krepier ich hier noch!//  
  
"Wir sind fast da." Informierte sie der mit dem "S" und trieb seinen Freund zur Eile, als er ihr lilanes Gesicht bemerkte.  
  
Sie näherten sich in windeseile einem mächtigen Palast, vor dessen Eingang ein Dutzend Wachen standen, die stabähnliche Waffen in den Händen hielten.  
"Wohin und mit wem?" Fragte einer der Wachposten, der einen Schnörkelanhänger in Form eines "%)" trug.  
  
"Mit IHR zu Blice." Antwortete der mit dem "S" und schon waren sie in der riesigen Empfangshalle, wo sie unzählige Stufen hinauf hechteten, stets mit einem Blick auf das ständig farbewechselnde Gesicht Kitsune´s gerichtet.  
  
//Die Hölle, ich bin in der Hölle!! Luft, verdammt nochmal!!//  
Vor Wut trat sie eine Statue um, an der sie vorbeikamen und wurde zu ihrer Erleichterung endlich in ein Zimmer gezogen, wo man ihr einen gelben Trank in einem kleinen Fläschchen in die Hand drückte.  
  
//Scheiß egal, was drin ist!// Trotzig schluckte sie das bittere Zeug runter und sah sich um. Alle Anwesenden betrachteten sie, als würden sie auf etwas warten.  
  
//WAS?! Ich werd hier gleich ersticken!!!!! Ach, wie schön, seht mir doch zu, wenn es euch so´nen Spaß macht!!// Sie stand in der Mitte des Raums und entdeckte rasch eine neue Statue, die sie am liebsten zerschlagen würde.  
//LUFT, IHR BLÖDMÄNNER!!//  
  
Aber sie stand nach wie vor, wie versteinert auf ein und demselben Platz.  
Wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten, als plötzlich eine Tür von der linken Seite des Zimmer´s aufging und eine Frau mit langen blauen Haaren und langem dunklem Kleid eintrat. Sie wechselte einige Worte mit "S" und "[)".  
  
//Ich sterb ja sowieso!!// Ohne mehr darüber nachzudenken, öffnete sie ihren Mund.  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Und, wie war´s? Kurz, ich weiß. ^^' Aber jetzt mal vom Inhalt. Wenig, ich weiß. ^^' Ihr wisst was ich meine, ja? C&C, bitte!!   
Ziemlich seltsam, was? Wo ist denn die gute Kitsune JETZT wohl hingeraten? Und was soll sie dort? Und wie geht das bei Piccolo und Gohan weiter? Wann kommt die Kugel zum Einsatz? Und wird sie überhaupt benutzt? Hat Chichi noch was zu sagen? Und was ist eigentlich bei Vegeta los????? Und die Party?? Werden Piccolo und Gohan nicht vermisst???  
  
Alles im nächsten Teil!!! ^____^  
  
Sind alle mit dem Pairing Vegeta/Kitsune einverstanden?  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	7. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 7/? ( Seht ihr das???? Ein Fragezeichen!! )  
Autor: Mi Su, und daran wird sich nix ändern. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Kommt schon, schreibt ruhig! )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: äh...PG? Hm, ja...  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com ( Hängt natürlich davon ab, was ihr für Humor   
haltet. ^^)  
FLUFF!!!  
Language  
DEPRI  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/?   
  
Note: Ja, auch dieser Teil ist nicht der Letzte! Mal überlegen...wieviele könnten es denn werden?...10 bestimmt...soviel kann ich euch schonmal sagen. ^^ Lasst euch überraschen. Und sie werden auch nicht so kurz, wie der Sechste. So wenig hab ich echt noch nie geschrieben. ( Mein Geschreibsel davor zählt ja nicht. *g* ) Ich hatte bei dem sechsten Teil die ganze Zeit, wo ich über Piccolo und Gohan geschrieben hab, nur "Glashaus" gehört. Hat prima geklappt!  
  
Hier die Widmungen und Danksagungen!! ( Ihr nehmt es mir doch nicht übel, dass ich dieses Mal nur die Namen nenne, oder? Schließlich soll es mit der Ficcy vorangehen. ^^ Seit also nicht enttäuscht. Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!! *durch die Runde knuddel* )  
An Endivie, Bligeta, Wing, Liquid, RainbowAmy, whiteHope, Hikari-san ( ^^ ), David ( oh ja!!! Bitte schick mir die Story!!!!!!! ), Nova, Rat und SajyajinRora ein ganz dickes THANX!! Freue mich sehr über eure Kommentare und das viele Lob!!  
Äh...und die Morddrohung von Liquid. *g*  
  
So, und jetzt alle!! V-E-G-E-T-A--S-A-M-A!!!!!!!  
*alle möglichen Fähnchen schwenk und auf Plakate hinter sich deut*  
*ihn total vergötter*  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
( Mächtige Probleme bahnen sich an...)  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~Teil 7~  
  
  
"Ich werd hier gleich ersticken und ihr seht zu!! Ich fass das nicht!!!! Schon mal was von ´helfen´ gehört!?" schrie sie wutentbrannt. Und im nächsten Moment stockte ihr der Atem.   
Sie war ja gar nicht erstickt! Sie konnte allen ernstes sprechen!  
  
//Wahnsinn!!//  
Völlig überrascht machte sie einen erneuten Versuch zu gehen, oder irgendwie vorwärts zu kommen. Und wieder blieb sie wie gelähmt stehen.  
"Hey, könnt ihr da mal was machen? Wieso kann ich nicht laufen??" meckerte sie.  
  
Die Wassermenschen sahen sie noch immer erstaunt an, was sie während ihres vorherigen Ausbruchs ebenfalls getan hatten. Schließlich trat die langhaarige Frau hervor und blickte Kitsune missbilligend an.  
"Junges Fräulein, was denken Sie sich dabei, hier rumzuschreien und Vorderungen zu stellen?" fragte sie und strich sich eine blaue Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Was soll ich denn sonst machen?? Mir hört ja keiner zu!!" regte sich dir Rothaarige auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
"Nicht in diesem Ton!" herrschte die Frau und verpasste dem Mädchen mit ihrem Fächer einen Schlag auf die Wange. "Sie sind zu uns gekommen, weil Sie etwas wollen, also zügeln Sie Ihr loses Mundwerk!"  
  
Kitsune sah sie sauer an und "hmpfte", wobei sie die Arme vor sich verschränkte.  
"Na schön." Murrte sie letztendlich und die Frau drehte ihr den Rücken zu.  
  
"Hören Sie zu und antworten Sie angemessen meinen Fragen." Sprach die Frau und wandt sich mit einem Mal wieder um, den Fächer schlug sie ungeduldig in ihre Handfläche.  
  
Kitsune nickte.  
//Ist die die Königin oder was? Dominante Ziege.//  
  
"Und so etwas werden Sie auch unterlassen!!" kreischte die Frau und lief vor Zorn rot an. Sie quetschte den Fächer hart und funkelte das Mädchen an.  
  
"Sie können Gedanken lesen????" platzte es aus diesem hervor.  
//Wie unfair!!//  
  
"Ist es nicht!! Und nun Ruhe! Sie haben Fragen zu beantworten!"  
  
Kitsune schwieg zwangsläufig und nickte nur.  
  
"Erstens: Wie ist Ihr Name?" Die Frau setzte sich auf einen roten Stuhl und blickte zu der Rothaarigen hinüber.  
  
"Kitsune."  
"Und weiter?"  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Nix weiter."  
  
"Sie werden ja wohl einen Hinternamen haben!"  
"Nein, hab ich nicht."  
  
Es zuckte unheimlich um die Augen der Frau und sie drückte erneut ihren Fächer.  
"Nun gut." Presste sie hervor. "Zweitens: Wie kommst du hierher?"  
  
Kitsune blinzelte.  
"Durch Kareo Kuta. Wieso?"  
  
"ICH stelle hier die Fragen!!!"  
"Bitte sehr."  
"Halten Sie ihren Mund, Kitsune! Sonst werde ich ungemütlich!"  
  
//Kann kaum noch schlimmer werden...//  
  
"UNTERLASSEN SIE DAS!!"  
"Dann hören Sie auf in meinen Gedanken umher zugeistern! Ich kann dieses Eingeklinke nicht ab!!"  
"RUHE!!"  
"Ich hab zufällig auch meine Geheimnisse!!"  
"RUHE ODER SIE WERDEN STERBEN!!"  
  
Empört schnappte Kitsune nach Luft.  
"Wie bitte?! Was ist denn das hier für ein beschissener Verein, wenn man für seine Meinung gleich gekillt wird!?"  
  
"IN DEN KERKER MIT IHR!!" schrie die Frau erbost und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf die Tür. "S" und "[)" standen binnen Sekunden neben dem Mädchen und zogen sie aus dem Zimmer heraus.  
  
"Was soll denn das?!" beschwerte Kitsune sich, aber niemand antwortete ihr, und sie wurde eilig in den Kerker gebracht und dort eingesperrt.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inzwischen war es beinah Mittag und der erste Partygast öffnete seine Augen.  
Son Goku hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn und sah sich benebelt um.  
//Wo bin ich denn hier?...Ach ja, wir haben bei Muten Roshi den Triumph gefeiert.//  
  
Mit wackligen Beinen, die wegen des Alkohols noch immer nicht ganz gehtauglich waren, stand Goku aus dem schwarzen Sessel auf und blickte sich um. Krilin und alle anderen schliefen noch tief und fest. Der arme Yamchu pennte zusammengekauert auf dem leergeräumten Tisch im Wohnzimmer und der Herr der Schildkröten schnarchte so laut, dass sich Goku die Ohren zuhalten musste, so angeschlagen waren sie.  
  
Der Saiyajin grinste.  
//Mit Aufräumen fang ich jetzt aber nicht an...Nanu??//  
Eilig flogen seine Blicke umher, und er stellte nun erst fest, dass von seinem Sohn nicht die geringste Spur war. Und Piccolo schien auch vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein.  
//Wo sind die denn hin??//  
Er rannte hinaus, aber hier war das Einzige was ihm begegnete Leere. Abgesehen von Schildkröt, die spät nachts vor dem Lärm geflüchtet war und jetzt unter der Palme schlief.  
  
"Verdammt, wo können sie nur sein?! Chichi bringt mich um, wenn dem Kleinen was passiert!!"  
//Chichi...// er hielt in seiner Panikattacke inne. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Was tat er jetzt wegen ihr?  
  
Grübelnd setzte er sich in den feinen Sand...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Die Sonne schien inzwischen schon hell vom Himmel und strahlte direkt auf zwei Gestalten, die eng aneinandergekuschelt auf einem großen Felsen friedlich schliefen.  
  
Piccolo hatte sich im Schlaf doch noch hingelegt und hielt den Jungen an sich gedrückt im Arm. Der Wuschelkopf Gohan´s war unter Piccolo´s Kinn gebettet und er schlief lächend, wobei er sich immer wieder näher an den Namekianer schmiegte und leise seufzte.  
  
Gegen Mittag war der Oberteufel der Erste von beiden, der erwachte und langsam seine Augen öffnete. Noch halb im Traumland sah er auf den Jungen hinab und küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn, bevor er erneut abdriftete.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta kam nun schon am zehnten Planeten in dieser öden Galaxie vorbei, der lediglich aus vollends niedrigen Lebewesen bewohnt war und somit überhaupt nichts zu bieten hatte. Verächtlich schaute der Sajyajin auf die braune Kugel hinab und flog in seiner Kapsel einfach daran vorbei.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen Planeten zu erobern und ein mächtiger Herrscher zu werden, aber ihm schien kein bisheriges Volk würdig genug, von ihm regiert zu werden.  
  
In besonders langweiligen Minuten erschien ihm das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht des Mädchens vor seinem inneren Auge, und er fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht wirklich schon selbst auf dem Weg ins All war und somit eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte im All zu atmen...  
  
//Verdammt!! Was interessiert mich das?!//  
  
Aber der Sajyajin konnte nicht abstreiten, dass ihn diese drückende Stille noch verrückt machen würde. Bisher war er ja daran gewöhnt gewesen ständig jemanden um sich zu haben, der ihn volllaberte und ihm dermaßen auf die Nerven ging, dass er diese Person am liebsten sofort atomisiert hätte.  
Und dieses Mädchen passte vorzüglich in dieses Schema. Irgendwie konnte er sich vorstellen, über ein vorlautes Ding wie sie zu bestimmen. Das würde bestimmt Spaß machen.  
  
Vegeta grinste.  
//Oder gleich ein ganzes Volk von ihrer Sorte...// Bei dem Gedanken runzelte er die Stirn.  
//Ts, das wäre ja die Hölle.//  
  
....//Was denke ich denn überhaupt über solchen Schwachsinn nach?!//  
  
Mit verärgerter Miene flog er weiter durch die Stille des Weltalls und versuchte das Mädchen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen.  
  
Bei dieser ruhigen Atmosphäre sollte es aber nicht mehr lange bleiben...  
  
~*~  
  
//Da ist er ja.// Ein unheilvolles Grinsen erschien in dem kalten Gesicht. [1]  
  
~*~  
  
"Piccolo?"   
  
Der Namekianer schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte in die fragenden Augen Son Gohan´s, der wieder einmal in seinem Schoß saß.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Du siehst so besorgt aus. Was ist denn los?" Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Schulter des Oberteufels und spielte mit dessen Hand, die locker um Gohan´s Bauch lag.  
Halb abwesend verkreuzte Piccolo seine Finger mit denen des Jungen und sah nachdenklich auf ihn hinab.  
  
"Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, das ist alles." Erklärte er dann und schlang beide Arme um den Körper des Jungen, der dadurch errötete und ihn schüchtern ansah.  
  
"Über was?" Fragte er und ließ sich kichernd auf die nun glühende Wange küssen.  
  
"Die Zukunft dieses Planeten."  
  
~*~  
  
Unter lautem Protest wurde Kitsune in den Keller getragen und dort in eine der kleinen Zellen gesteckt, die lediglich ein Fenster nach aussen hatten und spärlich mit einem Bett möbliert waren.  
  
"Was soll das??" Schrie das Mädchen bevor die schwere Tür ins Schloss fiel und sie nun fast in kompletter Dunkelheit ließ.  
  
//Was mach ich jetzt? Wenn ich verschwinde...werde ich das Atmen im All nie erlernen...aber...wenn ich hier bleibe...Vielleicht komme ich hier nie wieder auf normalem Weg raus...//  
Verzweifelt fielen die ersten Tränen auf den kalten Boden. Sie hatte beinah vergessen, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.  
  
"Vegeta..." schluchzte sie und begann zu weinen, als ein neuer Gehversuch wieder erfolglos blieb.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was...?" Erschrocken blickte der Junge hinter sich. Piccolo´s Miene war ernst.  
  
"Irgendetwas wird passieren und ich weiß nicht, ob wir was dagegen unternehmen können." Sagte der Namekianer und hob Son Gohan kurz hoch, um ihn umzudrehen.  
Das angstvolle Gesicht des Jungen war nun genau vor ihm und Gohan umarmte ihn, sobald Piccolo ihn erneut auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Ich werde auf dich aufpassen..." Piccolo strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und durch die dunklen Haare, versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu beruhigen.  
  
"Ich weiß..." Murmelte der Junge und kuschelte sich enger an den Namekianer. "Aber ich mach mir Sorgen..."  
  
Zwei Hände umschlossen das niedliche Gesicht des Jungen und ein liebevoller Kuss wurde ihm auf die Lippen gedrückt.  
"Überlass das mir." Flüsterte Piccolo und sah ihm in die dunklen Augen, die daraufhin wieder hoffnungsvoll schimmerten.  
  
Son Gohan nickte lächelnd und ließ sich erneut an den starken Oberkörper vor sich sinken.  
"Ich hab dich lieb, Piccolo."  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Naaaa??? Sagt euch das was???????  
  
Author´s note: Hach, ich weiß, auch nicht grad lang, aber ich will gleich jetzt posten, da ich momentan nicht fiel Zeit habe und sich das immer mehr verschlimmert, sobald die Klausurzeit richtig anfängt. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, ja? Hmm...war das jetzt schon mehr Piccohan, als in Teil 6? ^^'   
  
Sooooo, was wird denn nun Furchtbares geschehen? Wer hat es scheinbar auf Vegeta abgesehen?? *sich beschützend vor Vegeta-sama stell*   
Wird Kitsune je ihr Ziel erreichen oder sterben, wie es Blice angedroht hatte?? Was passiert, wenn die drei Tage-Frist abgelaufen ist und sie noch immer dort unten steckt???? Wann kommt die Kugel endlich zum Einsatz?! *noch verrückt werd* ( Irgendwie verläuft momentan gar nichts nach Plan bei mir und dem Plot. *glare* )   
Wird Piccolo Gohan wirklich beschützen können? Muss er dann überhaupt?? Wie groß ist die Gefahr?? ( Keine Ahnung!!! )  
  
AARGH!!! Fragt mich was Leichteres!!!  
  
C&C in Massen, please!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~   
  
ACHTUNG!!!!!  
  
Hier ist eine Bekanntmachung!!!! An alle FF-Autoren!!! Ein Wettbewerb von Mako_chan!! LESEN!!! *nach unten zeig*  
Mako_chan´s E-Mail-Addy: makoto.chan@chello.at  
  
  
Hallo Mädels!  
  
Hiermit rufe ich zu einem Fanficton Wettbewerb auf! Ich habe einen Award zu vergeben! ^.^  
  
Bedinungen: Erstmal eine Mail ob ihr mitmachen wollt!  
  
Zum 2) Es muss sich um einen Anime Handeln zur Auswahl stehen : Dragonball Z  
Digimon   
Gundam Wing und Sailormoon (Motoki x Mamoru zbs *sfg*)  
  
  
  
Zum 3) Die Story muss YAOI sein! Schließlich vergebe ich den Fanfiction Shrine Yaoi Award! Die Story muss mindestens 5 Seiten lang sein!Es sollte zumindest Lime drinnen vorkommen! Parings sind egal! Handlung ebenso allerdings MUSS zumindest einmal ein Ring darin vorkommen! Egal in welcher Weise! Wenn ihr Lust habt macht einfach mit! Bitte benachrichtigt mich nur bei eurer Zusage! Ihr könnt es auch Freundinnen von euch weitersagen ich bitte sogar darum! Je mehr desto besser! Meine Addy hab ihr ja..^___^  
  
Der Gewinner bekommt ein eigenes großes Posting auf meiner Seite! ^.^ Weil ich weiß das alle ziemlich beschäftigt sind gebe ich jeden von euch genau einen Monat Zeit! Das heißt am 9.5.2002 ist Vergabe! ^.^  
  
  
Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit und wie gesagt mitmachen *smile* Eure Makoto  
  
Ich hab mich entschieden Weiß Kreuz mit die die Liste der Animes aufzunehmen!! Alles andere bleibt bestehen! Solltet ihr irgentwas vergessen haben und die Mail gelöscht haben ..alle Anweisungen noch mal auf meiner Page!!^^   
www.fanfic-shrine.de.vu 


	8. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 8/?   
Autor: Mi Su, und daran wird sich nix ändern. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Kommt schon, schreibt ruhig! )  
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com ( So ein bisschen...)  
ANGST!!  
Language  
DEPRI  
Chichi-comforting ( Ja, mal was ganz anderes! ^^ )  
FLUFF!! ( Trotz der miesen Stimmung...)  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? ; ?/?  
  
Note: Hach, der nächste Teil ist fertig....^_^ Wisst ihr eigentlich,   
dass ich selber noch keinen blassen Schimmer hab, wie diese Story hier   
ausgehen wird??? Ich hab tausend Sachen während des Schreibens   
geändert und mein komplettes Plot ist jetzt futsch! *snif* Jetzt wisst   
ihr, warum es plötzlich immer länger dauert, bis ein Teil fertig   
ist...*seufz* Oh, was ist das?? *anfang zu kritzel* Ahaaaa!! *stolz   
neues Plot betrachte* *snif* Das wird ja richtig dramatisch...*snif*   
Aber ich hab noch immer keine Ahnung vom Ende!! *verzweifel*  
  
Oh und noch was, Yamchu hat bei mir schon seine kurzen Haare. ^.^  
  
Widmungen und Danksagungen dieses Mal an:  
  
EvilVidel ( Das neue Pairing düfte dir bekannt vorkommen! ^.~ )  
Endivie  
SaiyajinRora  
Gohan-kun  
Liquid  
Crazyduck  
Hikari-san  
Nova  
Wing  
whiteHope  
  
Hab mich wie immer riesig gefreut!! *hugs*  
  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~ Teil 8 ~  
  
  
Inzwischen waren schon mehrere Wachen an ihrer Zelle vorbei gekommen,   
hatten sie aber nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Stundenlang stand das   
Mädchen nun schon in der Mitte ihres Kerkers. Sie war müde, deprimiert   
und hatte Hunger, aber all das wurde ihr nicht gegönnt. Ein kalter   
Windzug streifte durch das kleine Fenster hinein und ließ Kitsune   
bibbern. In ihrem ganzen Leben, hatte sie sich noch nie so allein   
gefühlt...  
  
Aber plötzlich...ein Klopfen von der linken Wand ihres Kerkers.  
//Nanu?// Irritiert wandte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und lauschte   
gespannt.  
Und wieder klopfte es.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Fragte sie unsicher und hielt ihre Hände eng an ihren   
Körper gedrückt. Selbst Angst empfand sie an diesem Ort stärker als je   
zuvor.  
  
Aber es kam keine Antwort. Es klopfte erneut und Kitsune begann zu   
zittern. Es war unheimlich.  
"Wer ist da?" Ihre Stimme glich einem Hauch.  
  
Ein Klopfen.  
  
"Wer ist da verdammt nochmal?!" Schrie sie auf einmal und erschrak   
fürchterlich, als ein dicker Stein aus der Steinwand gedrückt wurde   
und sie nun ein dunkles Loch anstarrte, aus dem ein Rascheln zu hören   
war.  
Das Mädchen schluckte nervös. Etwas tastete sich durch die Öffnung und   
schob den Steinbrocken zur Seite. Das Geräusch ließ Kitsune   
zusammenfahren.  
//Soll ich schreien? Vielleicht kommt dann jemand!! Aber es wird mich   
bestimmt angreifen und dann bin ich schon längst tot, bevor mich diese   
Leute finden!!// Erschreckende Bilder spielten sich in ihrem Gehirn ab   
und das Mädchen begann schwer zu atmen.  
//Wo bin ich hier, wo bin ich hier...? So war das doch nicht geplant!!   
Vegeta!//  
Sie hielt den Atem an, als ein Kopf sich seinen Weg durch die Wand   
machte und wenige Sekunden später ein schwarzer großer Schatten in   
ihrer Zelle lag. Der Stoff seiner Kleidung raschelte bei seinen   
Versuchen aufzustehen. Die Gestalt widmete sich alsbald dem mächtigen   
Stein und brachte ihn wieder in seine alte Position.   
  
Dann war es still.  
  
Und Kitsune wollte auf der Stelle sterben.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo hielt Gohan noch einen langen Moment in seinen Armen, bis er   
ihn letztendlich leicht von sich schob und aufstand.  
Der Junge blickte zu dem Namkianer hinauf und lächelte, als der   
Oberteufel ihn hoch hob und auf die Stirn küsste.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" Wollte der Junge wissen und lehnte seinen Kopf   
mit einem leisen Seufzen an Piccolo´s Schulter. Er kuschelte sich an   
den warmen Körper.  
Der Namekianer schwieg und sah sich den Jungen einfach nur an, und   
lächelte. Mit Sicherheit würde er diese Gestalt Son Gohan´s vermissen,   
diese großen kindlichen Augen, sein süßes Gesicht, wie es nur ein Kind   
haben konnte. Er seufzte und drückte den Jungen sanft an sich.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wo sind die beiden nur?!" Wütend wusch Chichi ihr Geschirr ab und   
stellte es scheppernd zur Seite, sobald es sauber war, damit es   
trocknen konnte.  
"Ich hab sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen! Was denken sie sich   
eigentlich dabei?!" Mit aller Gewalt schmiss sie das Handtuch, das sie   
eben noch zum Trocknen ihrer Hände benutzt hatte, in die nächste Ecke   
und stürmte aus dem Haus.  
  
"WO SEID IHR?!" Schrie sie zornig in die Stille hinaus und die ersten   
Vögel flogen aufgescheucht davon.  
  
Aber, was war denn das? Ein dunkler Punkt näherte sich ihr aus der   
Luft!  
//Son Goku?!// Die Frau lief einige Schritte und blieb dann mit   
finsterer Miene stehen, als sie ihren Mann erkannte und stemmte die   
Hände in die Hüfte.  
Grimmig sah sie zu, wie Son Goku einige Meter vor ihr landete und   
langsam auf sie zuging. Bevor sich der Saiyajin versah, musste er sich   
die lauteste Standpauke seines Lebens anhören, und je länger sie ihn   
ausschimpfte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass es keine Liebe war, die ihn   
mit Chichi verband.  
  
"Ich liebe dich nicht." Gestand er mit einem Mal und sah in ihr   
erstauntes Gesicht. Die Frau hatte ihren Redeschwall abgebrochen und   
nach und nach sickerten die schmerzenden Worte in sie hinein.  
  
Er liebte sie nicht...  
  
Chichi wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
~*~  
  
"Zu meinen Eltern?" Fragend blickte der Kleine zu Piccolo hinüber, als   
die zwei durch die Luft flogen. Der Namekianer hatte vor wenigen   
Minuten beschlossen, dass sie zunächst etwas Wichtiges erledigen   
mussten, bevor sie endlich die Kristallkugel von Kitsune benutzen   
konnten. Und bisher hatte Piccolo nicht gesagt, was es war. Umso   
erstaunter war Gohan über ihren Zielort.  
  
"Ja."  
"Aber...wieso? Mama wird sicher wütend sein..." Meinte Gohan leise und   
blickte unsicher zur Seite.  
Piccolo passte sich seinem Tempo an und flog näher an den Jungen   
heran.  
"Es ist wichtig, dass sie davon erfahren, bevor wir es tun. Sie sind   
schließlich deine Eltern. Verstehst du?"  
Gohan sah den Namekianer zögerlich an und nickte.   
  
Lächelnd hielt Piccolo plötzlich an, sodass Son Gohan zurück fliegen   
musste.  
"Was ist los, Piccolo?" Fragte er und sah ihn besorgt an. Doch   
anstelle einer Antwort bekam der Junge einen liebevollen Kuss auf die   
Lippen, der ihn erröten ließ.  
"Wir können auch erst mit deinem Vater reden und dann entscheiden, ob   
sie es auch erfahren soll. Okay?"  
Son Gohan lächelte ihn schüchtern an und küsste ihn kurz auf die   
Wange, als er auch schon wieder vorraus flog, damit Piccolo nicht   
sehen konnte, wie rot er geworden war.  
  
Piccolo grinste und folgte ihm.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yamchu? Kannst du bitte vorbeikommen?" Son Goku hatte den   
Telefonhörer in der Hand und fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die schwarzen   
Haare.  
  
"Was? Wieso?" Kam es vom anderen Ende.  
  
"Es geht...um Chichi, sie will nicht mit mir reden und hat sich im   
Schlafzimmer eingesperrt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Erklärte   
Son Goku unruhig.  
"Was ist mit Bulma?" Lenkte Yamchu ein. Chichi wollte mit niemandem   
reden? Dann würde er sicher etwas abbekommen, wenn sie schließlich   
doch das Zimmer verlassen würde. Und auf diesen Streß wollte er sich   
nun ja nicht einlassen. Aber Goku war auch sein Freund...  
Goku seufzte.  
"Da hab ich doch auch schon angerufen, aber sie ist nicht da. Bitte,   
Yamchu, es ist wirklich wichtig."  
Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein.  
"Okay, ich komme mal vorbei."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mit Chichi reden?" Tenshin han blickte Yamchu verdutzt an. Der   
Schwarzhaarige war mitten in sein Training hereingeplatzt und sofort   
zum Punkt seines Besuchs gekommen.  
  
Yamchu nickte eilig.  
"Bitte, du muss unbedingt mitkommen!" Flehte er.  
  
"Aber ich denke, Son Goku hat DICH gefragt, warum soll ich auch   
kommen?" Meinte Tenshin han irritiert, auch er war nicht sonderlich   
angetan von der Idee, mit einer gestressten Chichi reden zu müssen.  
  
"Ich kann das einfach nicht allein! Ich brauch Unterstützung!"  
  
Der Glatzkopf verdrehte seine Augen.  
"Du hast also Angst vor ihr??"  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt!"  
"Aber du meinst es."  
"...naja...ein bisschen..." Resignierte er letztendlich und ließ den   
Kopf hängen. Überrascht schaute er auf, als sich eine Hand auf seine   
Schulter legte. Tenshin han lächelte ihn an.  
"Dann wäre es ja wirklich besser, wenn ich dich begleite."  
  
~*~  
  
Das Haus der Son´s war nun schon von Weitem zu sehen und Piccolo und   
Son Gohan verlangsamten nun ihr Tempo, damit sie nachher nicht   
prustend ihr Geständnis abliefern mussten.  
Und kaum waren sie vor dem Haus gelandet, hörten sie auch schon   
aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem Inneren. Es schien ein Streit zu sein. Ein   
heftiger Streit.  
  
Verunsicherheit ging der Junge einige Schritte zurück.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist..." Murmelte   
er, aber der Oberteufel nahm ihn unter Protest einfach auf die Arme   
und klopfte an.  
  
Es wurde still.  
  
"Piccolo..." Flüsterte der Junge ängstlich und drückte sich an seinen   
Mentoren, der ihn sicher festhielt und sanft küsste.  
"Das wird schon..." Erwiderte Piccolo, bevor sich auch schon die   
Haustür öffnete und ein total fertiger Yamchu ihnen entgegenblickte.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
"Ist Son Goku da?" War Piccolo´s Gegenfrage und er trat ein.  
"Äh...ja..." Yamchu machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief im Eilschritt   
zu dem Saiyajin, der in der Küche nun Frustessen veranstaltete.  
Goku hatte den beiden alles erzählt, und sie waren sprachlos gewesen.   
Seitdem versuchten sie Chichi aus dem Zimmer zu bewegen, oder sie zu   
einem Gespräch zu bringen, aber bisher waren es alles nur Fehlschläge,   
die sie verbuchen konnten. Tenshin han hatte nicht einen Satz   
vervollständigen können, als er sein Glück probiert hatte, denn er war   
stets und ständig von der Frau unterbrochen worden. Er war mit seinem   
Latein am Ende und spachtelte ebenfalls alles in sich hinein, was er   
finden konnte. Lediglich Yamchu war zu sehr damit beschäftigt   
verzweifelt zu sein, als dass er an Essen denken konnte.  
"Piccolo und Son Gohan sind da." Informierte er Son Goku, der mit   
einem Mal zu Essen aufhörte und aufsprang.  
"Mhph lmnp imaph!!" Meinte er freudig.  
  
"Schluck erst mal runter, Son Goku." Piccolo war soeben in die Küche   
getreten und besah sich mit ungläubiger Miene das Chaos an Geschirr   
und Resten.  
Son Gohan lächelte und wurde dann von dem Namekianer hinuntergelassen.   
"Papa!" Überschwänglich lief er seinem Vater in die Arme, der ihn   
glücklich drückte. Wenigstens ging es seinem Sohn gut.  
"Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit??" Wurde der Junge gefragt.  
  
"Bei Piccolo." Antwortete Gohan, jedoch nicht ohne einen leichten   
Rotschimmer auf die Wangen zu bekommen.  
Son Goku blinzelte bei dem Anblick, während Tenshin han wissend   
nickte.  
//Hmm...mhmm.//  
  
Der Namekianer nickte und sah zu Goku, der verwirrt von einem zum anderen schaute.  
"Wir müssen mit dir reden." Sagte er dann mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
"Wie? Über was denn?" Son Goku schnallte immer weniger und stand langsam auf. Son Gohan lief gleich wieder zu Piccolo, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.  
  
//Er LÄCHELT??// Voller Unglauben riss Goku die Augen auf. Aber...das war doch PICCOLO, der NIE lächelte! Mit den Gedanken weiterhin in seiner kleinen Welt, nickte Goku schließlich und folgte den beiden nach draußen. Auf halbem Weg wurden sie jedoch von Yamchu aufgehalten, der Goku am Handgelenk festhielt.  
"Können wir mitkommen??" Fragte Yamchu bittend.   
Goku sah ihn unsicher an.  
"Was?"  
"Du kannst uns doch nicht mit Chichi allein lassen! Bitte!"  
Der Saiyajin seufzte und blickte zu Piccolo, der sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte. Er schaute, selbst nicht ganz sicher, zu Son Gohan hinab, der dann nickte.  
"Meinetwegen." Grummelte Piccolo also und erhob sich in die Lüfte, was der Junge ihm nachtat.  
Einer nach dem anderen setzte dann in die Luft ab, und beinah wären sie auch losgeflogen, als Tenshin han plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, etwas vergessen zu haben. Er wandt sich noch einmal um und...erblickte Yamchu, der immer noch auf der Erde stand und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinen Unterarm trommelte. Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt.  
"Wo bleibst du denn?!" Rief Tenshin han zu ihm. Die restliche Truppe stoppte in ihren Bewegungen.  
"Ich kann doch nicht fliegen!" Antwortete Yamchu erhitzt.  
  
Allgemeines Sweatdropen.  
  
Son Goku setzte zu einem Vorschlag an, aber wurde gleich von dem anderen schwarzhaarigen Mann unterbrochen.  
"Und nein, auf Shindujun kann ich auch nicht fliegen!"  
  
Während sich Son Goku nachdenklich am Kopf kratzte, landete Tenshin han wieder auf der Erde. Mit einer flotten Bewegung hatte er Yamchu hochgehoben und hielt ihn nun in seinen Armen. Er seufzte, als der Schwarzhaarige anfing zu zappeln.  
"Du sollst mich doch nicht tragen!" Wurde protestiert und der Dreiäugige warf einen Blick auf Yamchu. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie rot dieser geworden war.  
Tenshin han schluckte und blickte nun ebenfalls errötend zur Seite.  
  
"Kommt ihr heute noch?!" Kam es wütend von Piccolo, der drauf und dran war, auszurasten. Es gab doch weiß Kami was besseres zu tun!   
Abrupt hörte er auf zu knurren, als Son Gohan zu ihm sah und den Kopf schüttelte. Entschuldigend strich er sanft durch die dunklen Haare des Jungen, der daraufhin verlegen lächelte.  
  
Son Goku blinzelte. Was war denn heute bloß mit allen los??  
  
Ohne länger rumzufackeln, hob Tenshin han schließlich in die Luft ab. Mit Yamchu auf seinen Armen, dessen Gesichtsfarbe einer überreifen Tomate entsprach. Aber auch Tenshin han war nicht viel besser dran.  
  
//Warum ist mir auf einmal so warm?//  
  
~*~  
  
Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie ein freies Waldstück und setzten zur Landung an. [1] Son Goku war der Erste, der es sich auf dem Gras gemütlich machte und sich die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht scheinen ließ. Mit einem wohligen Geräusch streckte er sich. Die Sache mit Chichi war einfach zu anstrengend gewesen...  
  
Gleich nach ihm landete Tenshin han. Yamchu löste sich ungeschickt aus dessen Armen und fiel unsanft auf den Boden, wo er eine Spur tiefer errötete und sich schließlich zu Son Goku setzte.  
Tenshin han seufzte und folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
Als dann auch Piccolo und Son Gohan wieder Fuß auf Mutter Erde setzten, galt ihnen die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Der Namekianer setzte sich wie immer in Schneidersitz, aber dieses Mal war etwas anders. Goku, Yamchu und Tenshin han trauten ihren Augen nicht, als sich der Junge mit roten Wangen in seinen Schoß setzte und Piccolo die Arme um seinen Bauch schlang.  
Der Oberteufel grinste, während Son Gohan sich zurücklehnte und verlegen zu seinem Vater schaute, der einfach kein Wort herausbrachte.  
  
"Wie...was...Ihr seid...??" Stotterte Yamchu und schluckte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Tenshin han und...er wurde wieder rot.  
  
"Ja." Schmunzelte Piccolo und sah den verwirrten Goku an, der schon längst vergessen hatte, wie man seinen Mund wieder zumachte.  
  
Der Junge kicherte, als Piccolo einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Hals platzierte und schaute lächelnd zu ihm nach oben.  
  
"A-Augenblick...!" Warf der Saiyajin ein und deutete auf den Namekianer und seinen Sohn.  
"Ihr seid...ich meine...zusammen...?? Das ist kein Scherz?" Er blinzelte, als Piccolo leise lachte und den Jungen an sich zog.  
"Nach was sieht es denn sonst aus?" Fragte er grinsend.  
  
Wie zur Bestätigung drehte er sich Gohan´s glühendes Gesicht zu und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
Und Gohan protestierte nicht im geringsten.  
  
Spätestens in diesem Augenblick hatten die restliche Truppe vergessen zu atmen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Und diese Kugel soll Son Gohan älter machen?" Hakte Goku nach und spielte mit der Kristallkugel umher.  
  
Piccolo hatte ihnen nun auch von dem Wunsch und Kitsune´s Mithilfe erzählt, was die anderen mit großen Augen mitangehört hatten.   
  
Der Oberteufel nickte.  
"Ja, darum sind wir auch hauptsächlich hergekommen."  
"Wie?" Son Goku sah sie verdutzt an.  
"Bist du damit einverstanden?"  
"Mit...mit dem Wunsch?"  
"Ja."  
"..." Der Saiyajin senkte nachdenklich seinen Kopf und blickte auf die Kugel in seinen Händen.  
"Bitte, Papa..."  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Hört sich ja an, wie auf dem Flughafen...*seufz*  
  
Author´s note: Tatarata!! ^_^ Was sagt ihr?? Wollt ihr eine Yamchan?? ( EvilVidel!! *wink* *den Namen von ihr hab* )  
Wuahahahahaha, was für ein gelungenes Ende des achten Teils!! ^.^  
  
Und? Wird sich Chichi von ihrem Schock erholen? Was wird Goku sagen?? Und wird Chichi ebenfalls davon erfahren? Geht es Vegeta-sama gut?? Wird Kitsune von der Gestalt angegriffen?????? Kommt sie je wieder zurück? Und die Gefahr? Interessiert das noch?! Wer ist es überhaupt??  
  
All das im nächsten Teil!! *sich verabschied und geh*  
Wartet!! *zurückgehetzt komm* *keuch*  
  
C&C ganz PRETTY PLEASE!!! Und PICCOHAN RULES!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
*jetzt aber wirklich geh*  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	9. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 9/?   
Autor: Mi Su ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de   
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com   
ANGST!!  
DEPRI   
SAD!!!!!! *snif*  
FLUFF!! ( Trotz der miesen Stimmung...)  
Silly!! ( Tja, was kann ich dafür?? )  
Chichi-bashing ( Muahahahahaha!!! ^_^)  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? ; Yamchan  
  
Note: Was soll ich sagen? Es geht weiter! ^_^   
Man, das ist ja eine richtige Mischung aus Warnungen!! *noch nie soviele unterschiedliche gehabt hab* Und...äh...es wird etwas wärmer...^^'  
*den Duft einer Babyzitrone schnupper* Uups, und schon wieder weg...  
  
Es gibt auch Untertitel. ^^   
  
Widmungen und Danksagungen gehen dieses Mal aaaaaan *Trommelwirbel*:  
  
Liquid  
Mako_chan  
Nova  
EvilVidel  
Wing  
Endivie  
David  
Hikari-san  
whiteHope  
SaiyajinRora  
  
Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare!!! *hugs and knuddls*  
*euch alle richtig doll lieb hab*  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~ Teil 9 ~  
  
* Kein Faden... * * Küsse *  
  
  
Son Goku seufzte schließlich und schaute auf. Sein Sohn hatte eine Hand mit der einen von Piccolo verkreuzt und schien angespannt zu sein.  
Der Saiyajin lächelte und warf Piccolo die Kristallkugel entgegen, der sie mit überraschter Miene auffing.  
  
"Ich bin einverstanden."  
  
Gohan´s Gesicht erhellte sich und er strahlte Piccolo glücklich an, der ihn anlächelte und liebevoll an sich drückte.  
Der Junge löste sich dann aus der warmen Umarmung und ging zu seinem Vater herüber, der ihn lächelnd in den Arm nahm.  
"Danke, Papa...Ich hab dich so lieb..." Flüsterte er und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
Yamchu unterdrückte eine vereinzelte Träne, die sich ihren Weg bahnen wollte, und atmete tief durch. Sein Blick wanderte unsicher zu Tenshin han, der wissend über diesen Ausgang grinste. Es war doch sehr von Vorteil die Gedanken anderer lesen zu können.   
Aber er schwor sich, dass er lieber niemandem erzählen wollte, dass er seine Fähigkeit derweitig angewendet hatte. Nicht, dass sich nun alle Sorgen machen mussten, dass er es von nun an ständig tat. Und eigentlich...sollte er versuchen ihre Gedanken nicht mehr zu lesen, um zu erfahren, was in ihnen vorging. Sie waren schließlich seine Freunde, und wenn sie nichts sagen wollten, musste er dies akzeptieren.  
  
~*~  
  
Inzwischen dachte Kitsune angestrengt darüber nach, ob sie nicht versuchen sollte eine ihrer Kugeln zu benutzen, damit dieser Schrecken ein Ende fand.  
//Aber...dann sprenge ich wahrscheinlich auch alles in die Luft und...mich ebenfalls...//  
  
Ein Rascheln...Das Mädchen fuhr aus ihren Gedanken auf und starrte nervös auf diese Gestalt, die sich nun zu ihr gewandt hatte. Es war leider viel zu dunkel, als dass Kitsune etwas anderes als die Silouette ausmachen konnte. Und zu ihrem Pech kam dieses Wesen auch noch auf sie zu!  
//Oh nein!!//  
  
"Du zitterst." Ertönte plötzlich die kühle Stimme der Gestalt und die Rothaarige zuckte zusammen.   
  
"Ich weiß alles über dich." Sprach die Gestalt weiter und setzte sich anschließend auf das schmale Bett. Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel durch das kleine Fenster.  
Kitsune schluckte. Diese Person hatte etwas wie einen Umhang an und wegen der Kutte konnte das Mädchen keinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Fremden erhaschen.  
//Mist.//  
  
Ein Schweigen trat ein, in dem die Gestalt kein weiteres Wort verlor und darauf zu warten schien, dass Kitsune etwas sagte. Was diese dann auch prompt tat.  
"Was willst du von mir?"  
  
"...Du wirst eher etwas von mir wollen, wenn du bescheid weißt." Erwiderte der Fremde unverständlich und Kitsune runzelte die Stirn.  
//Was meint er damit?//  
  
"Erklär´s mir. Und wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
"Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache." Antwortete er knapp, und einmal mehr bemerkte Kitsune, dass seine Stimme so seltsam hohl und...tot klang.  
  
"Okay, dann erklär´s mir nur." Forderte sie und drehte ängstlich den Kopf zur Seite, als der Fremde den Blick hob. Seine Augen hatten geblitzt...gelb...  
  
"Auf der Erde weiß momentan niemand richtig bescheid, nur dieser Namekianer hat eine Vermutung." Er sprach in Rätseln.  
  
"Was soll das heißen??"  
  
Ein weiteres Stoffrascheln. Er war aufgestanden und holte etwas Rundes aus seinem Umhang hervor. Es war eine Glaskugel, die nicht so schien, als ob sie besonders wertvoll war.  
Das Mädchen wusste immer noch nicht, was dieser Fremde wollte.  
//Nein...ich soll etwas wollen?...Hier raus...??//  
  
"In Kürze wird der blaue Planet angegriffen werden, aber niemand hat auch nur eine Chance, ihn zu besiegen. Das wäre also das Aus. Ein Überraschungsangriff ist nicht auszuschließen, denn dieser Namekianer scheint die Gefahr bereits verdrängt zu haben."  
  
"Wie?? Meinst du Piccolo??" Verdutzt blinzelte sie in die Dunkelheit. Piccolo wusste davon und tat NICHTS?!  
"Kannst du in die Zukunft sehen oder so...?" Fragte sie verblüfft und die Gestalt lachte kalt.  
"Wenn du es so nennen willst. Schau." Er hielt ihr die Kugel vor die Nase und kaum, dass Kitsune hineinblickte, erkannte sie die Erde...sie war...ein Schlachtfeld....Tote lagen auf ihr verstreut...kein Gebäude stand mehr...und dort...  
  
Sie schluckte und kämpfte dagegen an sich zu übergeben.  
  
Ihre neuen Freunde kämpften erbittert gegen einen schwarzen Schatten...Krilin´s Körper lag bereits blutend in der kahlen Landschaft...sein Kopf...lag Meter entfernt...Yamchu und Tenshin han lagen nah bei einander und atmeten schwach...mit einem letzten Lächeln fanden sich ihre Hände...  
  
//Nein...//  
  
Piccolo versuchte mit aller Kraft den Schatten von Son Gohan fernzuhalten, der am ganzen Körper blutend an einen Felsen gelehnt war...seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, als...der Schatten Piccolo mit einer mächtigen Lichtkugel traf...der Namekianer prallte hart zurück auf den harten Boden...und rührte sich nicht mehr...Gohan tat lediglich noch einen letzten Atemzug...  
  
//Oh nein...//  
  
Und dann...attackierte diese Silouette Son Goku...er war schwach...viel schwächer, als Kitsune ihn in Erinnerung hatte...mit einer energiegeladenen Kugel...wurde Goku´s Körper...in der Luft zerrissen...  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr..." Flüsterte das Mädchen fassungslos und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen.  
//Das würde nie geschehen...Niemals...// Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"DU LÜGST!!"  
  
"Das war nicht alles..." Erwiderte die Gestalt emotionslos und ein weißer Nebel erschien in der Kugel. Sobald er sich lichtete, konnte das Mädchen einen verlassenen Planeten erkennen, den sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Er war staubig und still...und dort...ein roter Faden...  
  
//Ein Faden...?// Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf. //Nein!!//  
  
....kein Faden...eine Blutspur und sie....führte direkt zu Vegeta...leblos lag er in einem Steinhaufen...Wunden zierten seinen zerschundenen Körper...das Blut...war von ihm...  
  
"HÖR AUF!!" Schrie sie verzweifelt und hielt sich die Händen vor ihr Gesicht. //Er kann nicht streben, er ist der Stärste!! Nein, er wird nicht sterben...!!// Sie schluchzte und ihr Körper bebte.  
"Du lügst...das ist nicht wahr..." flüsterte sie erstickt und weinte.  
  
"Du kannst es verhindern."   
  
Kitsune schaute auf.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo hielt Son Gohan in seinen Armen, als die Truppe vor dem Haus der Son´s stand, und küsste ihn beruhigend auf die Wange.  
Der Kleine lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Na los, dann lasst uns mal reingehen." Meinte Goku und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür öffnete und eintrat.  
Von Chichi war bisher keine Spur. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich immer noch nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer bewegt.  
"Geht am besten erstmal ins Wohnzimmer, ich bin gleich wieder da." Und damit verschwand Goku.  
  
Piccolo setzte sich, mit Gohan auf dem Schoß, auf einen bequemen Sessel, während sich Tenshin han und Yamchu die Couch teilten. Sie wussten nicht, ob ihnen gefallen sollte, dass diese so klein war, oder nicht. Nur eine winzige Bewegung brachte ihre Körper in Kontakt.  
  
Yamchu bekam eine Gänsehaut. Tenshin han hustete verlegen.  
  
Die drückende Stille wurde dann abrupt von lautem Geschrei unterbrochen, bei dem eine aufgebrachte Chichi ins Wohnzimmer stürmte.  
"WO IST MEIN JUNGE?!" Rief sie und lief rot vor Zorn an, als sie ihren Sohn auf Piccolo´s Schoß entdeckte.  
"WAS MACHST DU MONSTER MIT MEINEM KLEINEN BABY?!" Keifte sie und deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand, zittrig vor Wut, auf Piccolo, der inzwischen wieder angefangen hatte zu knurren. Was bildete sich dieses niedrige Weib ein??  
  
Gohan blickte blinzelnd von einem zum anderen, als Goku endlich auch wieder auftauchte und mit allen Mitteln versuchte, Chichi zu beruhigen, was aber mehr als in die Hose ging, denn diese begann nun erneut Son Goku vollzuschreien und brach dann in Tränen aus.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur??" Schluchzte sie und sank auf den Teppich, wo sie aber auch jeden anfauchte, der ihr zu nahe kam.  
  
Piccolo grummelte wütend vor sich hin und fing dann an, zur eigenen Beherrschung, Gohan´s Nacken zu küssen, was den Kleinen kichern ließ.  
  
In all dem Chaos, in dem Son Goku fieberhaft überlegte, was er tun sollte und kurz davor war selber durchzudrehen, waren Yamchu und Tenshin han die Einzigen, die wortlos alles ertrugen und hin und wieder tief seufzten. Abgesehen davon, dass sich ihre Blicke öfter trafen und sie jedes Mal heftig erröteten, verhielten sie sich unauffällig.  
  
~*~  
  
"Was...?" Fragte Kitsune hellhörig und starrte den Fremden ungläubig an.  
"Wie?"  
  
Erneut blitzte es gelb unter der Kutte und die Gestalt setzte sich auf das kleine Bett.  
"Wenn du sie warnst, gibt es vielleicht noch Hoffnung, denn dann könnten sie trainieren oder die Dragonballs benutzen." Sprach er.  
  
"Und wie stellst du dir das vor?? Ich kann ja schlecht die Wachen bitten, mich mal eben rauszulassen, damit ich zur Erde kann!! Sehr witzig!!" Erwiderte das Mädchen böse und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Daran hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht."   
  
Sie lachte spöttisch.  
"Oh, natürlich! Ich mach einfach mal *schnipp* und bin *schwupps* wieder auf der Erde!! Richtig!! Dass ich da nicht von selbst draufgekommen bin!!"  
  
Es raschelte und die Gestalt stand von dem Bett auf.  
"Wir können es auch lassen." Murrte er kalt.  
  
Kitsune riss die Augen auf und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Nein, nein!!...Ich weiß halt nur nicht, was du meinst!!" Versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen, woraufhin er sich zu ihr drehte.  
  
"Dein zweiter Gedanke kommt meiner Vorstellung ziemlich nah."  
"Ehrlich??"  
"Hn. Allerdings ist es unmöglich von hier mittels Teleport zu verschwinden, dazu sind ihre Zauberbarrieren zu stark."  
  
Kitsune blinzelte und traute ihren Ohren nicht.  
//Zauberbarrieren??//  
  
Unbeirrt von ihrem Schweigen fuhr er fort.  
"Es ist aber möglich dank einer Illusionsteleportation zur Erde zur gelangen und mit den Menschen zu reden."  
  
"Es geht also doch...?"  
"Nein."  
"Aber du hast gesagt..."  
"Sie werden ein Trugbild von dir sehen, du wirst sie sehen, ihr könnt reden, aber dein wirklicher Körper bleibt weiterhin hier."  
  
"Ich versteh nicht..." Sie schüttelte unwissend den Kopf und wenn man sich anstrengte, konnte man ein kleines Seufzen der Gestalt vernehmen.  
  
"Es ist wie beim Fernsehen, nur dass du sie ebenfalls sehen kannst, du kannst sie hören. Aber du bleibst dennoch, wo du bist."  
  
"Und...somit wäre dann alles bei ihnen geregelt und sie können den Schatten besiegen?"  
"Schatten?"  
"Na, in der Kugel war ein schwarzer Schatten, der sie angegriffen hat..." Stotterte sie unsicher.  
  
Die Gestalt lachte kalt.  
"Ein Schatten?? Nein, es ist kein Schatten. Du hast ihn nur gesehen, weil du diesen Gegner nicht kennst, du kannst ihn dir nicht vorstellen, daher wurde nur eine Hülle gezeigt, damit du ihn erkennen kannst, denn sonst wäre er in der Kugel nicht sichtbar gewesen." Er hielt inne. "Und ausserdem..."  
  
"Ja?"  
"Dachtest du wirklich, dass ein Schatten dermaßen Schaden anrichten kann?"  
  
Kitsune senkte den Kopf.  
"Woher hätte ich das denn auch wissen sollen..." Murmelte sie.   
  
"Nun gut, willst du die Illusionsteleportation erlernen, oder nicht?"  
Fragte er schließlich und sie nickte ohne zu zögern.  
"Natürlich!"  
  
"Dann lass uns anfangen..."  
  
~*~  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ebbten Chichi´s Tränen ab und sie schluchzte ein letztes Mal, bevor sie aufschaute...und wieder zu kochen begann, als sie sah, wie Piccolo ungeniert ihren Sohn küsste, der leise kicherte. Wütend stapfte sie auf die beiden zu und riss Gohan von dem Schoß des Oberteufels.  
"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, DU PERVERSES GRÜNES MONSTER?!" Schrie sie aufgebracht und zog den Jungen fest an sich, der anfing sich zu wehren.  
"Mama, lass mich los...!" Bat er und zappelte, aber Chichi machte nicht den Anschein, dass sie der Bitte nachkommen würde.  
  
Piccolo knurrte böse und stand letztendlich in einer so schnellen Bewegung auf, dass Chichi leicht zurückwich.  
Ohne ein Wort, und mit einem welterzitternden Blick, löste er seinen Gohan aus ihren Armen und drückte ihn an sich, während der Frau die Augen ausfielen.  
  
"D-Du lässt ihn auf der Stelle wieder los!" Zeterte sie gebrochen, aber Piccolo grinste nur, hob den Jungen auf seine Arme und küsste ihn, vor ihren geweiteten Augen, direkt auf den Mund.  
  
"WAAAAH!" Entfuhr es der bleichen Chichi, die nach hinten fiel und nun mit bebendem Körper auf dem Teppich kauerte.  
Son Goku seufzte, während Tenshin han und Yamchu schwer schluckten und versuchten, sich nicht plötzlich in die Augen zu sehen. Wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre...[1]  
  
Gohan bekam von dem Trubel gar nichts mit. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich von Piccolo küssen und begann dann zaghaft zurück zuküssen. Seine Hände fuhren langsam Piccolo´s Oberkörper hinauf und legten sich dann um seinen Hals. Als Piccolo´s Zunge plötzlich in seinen Mund wanderte, durchfuhr ihn ein gewaltiger warmer Schauer, bei dem sich seine Wangen röteten.  
  
"...ähem..." Räusperte sich Son Goku schließlich. Sein Gesicht zierte ein leichter Rothauch.  
  
"Was ist...??" Fragte Piccolo gereizt und erhaschte erneut Gohan´s Lippen, der ein leises "Mhmm" von sich gab und sich gleich wieder in den Kuss lehnte.  
  
Chichi atmete heftig ein und aus und legte ihre Hand über ihr Herz, das Überstunden machte. Ihre Wangen glühten.  
  
Selbst Yamchu und Tenshin han erröteten auf´s Kräftigste und zogen es vor, so schnell wie möglich das Haus zu verlassen. Fluchtartig stürmten sie nach draußen und ließen sich dann an der geschlossenen Haustür hinabgleiten.  
  
"Oh man..." keuchte Yamchu und fuhr sich nervös durch die dunklen Haare. Die Tatsache, das Tenshin han neben ihm saß, ließ seine Errötung auch nicht abklingen.  
Dieser riskierte einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf Yamchu und spürte, wie sich seine Wangen erhitzten, als er das vollends errötete Gesicht betrachtete.  
//Er sieht...so...// Mit benebeltem Verstand streckte er zögerlich seine Hand aus und berührte sanft die heiße Wange Yamchu´s, der erschrocken zur Seite schaute und beinah vergaß zu atmen, als Tenshin hans Gesicht seinem immer näher kam.  
//...so niedlich aus...// Und damit legte er seine Lippen auf Yamchu´s.  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Na?? ^^  
  
Author´s note: Wuahahahahaha!! *evilgrin* Der Teil war schön, oder??  
Und das Ende erst. ^.^ Was sagt ihr denn? *g* Hab ja  
gesagt, dass es etwas warm wird. ^^  
Wai, ich liebe den Piccohan-Part abgöttisch!! *drool*  
Und der Yamchan-Part ist eigentlich auch nicht übel...  
*weiter sabber* Mir scheint, ein Lemon rückt näher!  
Na, ich wollte ja sowieso eins einbauen...jetzt frag  
ich mich...wer mit wem...? *grübel*  
Wisst ihr, eigentlich war der Yamchan-Kuss nicht gleich   
für diesem Teil geplant...Aber schlimm ist das bestimmt  
nicht. ^.~ Mir kam der Teil an einigen Stellen auch  
echt silly vor...hmm...mhm...Aber hat Spaß gemacht!!  
^__________________________________________________^  
  
So, wird sich hier jeder bis ans Ende aller Zeit  
küssen und Chichi einen Herzinfakt bekommen? Packt  
es Kitsune die I-T zu erlernen?? Und wer ist denn  
nun eigentlich diese Gestalt??  
( Also, wenn ich euch sage, wer, verderb ich die  
Spannung...*flöt* )  
Vegeta-sama hat bisher ja noch nix abgekriegt...  
aber...für wie lange...?!  
  
Wir lesen uns im nächsten Teil!!!  
  
C&C sooooooooo prettttttyyyyy pleeeeaaaaaassseee!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~  
  
Ach so...es wird jemand sterben...  
*großes Geheimnis draus mach* ...dumdi dum...^^ 


	10. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 10/? ( *überleg*...15? )  
Autor: Mi Su ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de   
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Com   
Lime?  
angsty  
  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? ; Yamchan  
  
Note: Schon der zehnte Teil!!! *Augen ausfall* Wahnsinn!   
  
JUBILÄUM!!!!   
*Korken knallen lass* *allen Lesern ein Glas Sekt einschenk* *selber ganz viel trink* Lecker, lecker...*sabber* *weitertrink*  
...  
0.o# Uaaah...is´ mir schlecht...warum dreht sich alles...*hicup* *taumel*  
*vor allen Lesern umfall*   
...  
*schnarch* -.-°  
  
  
^^ Und wieder Untertitel!  
  
Widmungen:  
  
Liquid  
EvilVidel  
Wing  
Nova  
Endivie  
BLIGETA ( da, hab ich nicht vergessen! ^^ )  
Phoebe711  
SaiyajinRora  
Mina03  
Hikari-san  
Veela  
  
Ein dickes THANX für euer Lob!!!!!!!!! *drück*  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~ Teil 10 ~  
  
* Touch me * - * A Decision *  
  
  
Vorsichtig zog Tenshin han den anderen näher zu sich und vertiefte den   
Kuss. Ganz langsam schlich sich seine Zunge in Yamchu´s Mund, der sich   
mit einem Mal an ihn drückte und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.  
  
"Yamchu..." keuchte Tenshin han, als sich ihre Lippen für einen   
Augenblick voneinander lösten und gleich wieder fanden.  
Sie küssten sich verlangend und lagen schließlich im Gras. Yamchu´s   
Hände wanderten unruhig Tenshin han´s Rücken auf und ab, während   
dessen rechten Hand tiefer glitt und auf Yamchu´s Hintern zur Ruhe   
kam.  
Der Dreiäugige senkte seine Küsse auf Yamchu´s Hals und Nacken und   
saugte sanft an der empfindlichen Haut.  
  
"Shin..."   
  
Tenshin han haschte erneut nach seinen Lippen und sie verschmolzen in   
einen innigen Kuss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wie, und das war´s schon?" Verdutzt blickte Kitsune die Gestalt an. Dieses Training war wahrhaftig das kürzestete, dem sie sich je unterzogen hatte. Und dabei konnte sie sich ja nicht einmal bewegen.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Na Wahnsinn!" Jubelte das Mädchen und grinste.  
"Dann mal los!"  
  
"Warte!" Unterbrach sie plötzlich die Person, machte Kitsune stutzig.  
  
"Was?"  
"Es gibt noch etwas, das du wissen solltest, bevor du diese Technik anwendest."  
"Und das wäre? Ich hab nicht viel Zeit."  
  
Eine kurze Schweigepause trat ein, die Gestalt setzte sich wieder auf das schmale Bett.  
"Es gibt einen schwerwiegenden Haken hierbei."  
  
Die Rothaarige riss die Augen auf.  
"Wie bitte...?"  
  
"Es kostet dich eine unmenge von Energie."  
  
...Kitsune fing an zu lachen.  
"Na und? Als ob ich hier viel bräuchte! Ich kann mich ja eh kaum bewegen!"  
meinte sie gelassen und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Das ist aber nicht alles." Erwiderte die Person gereizt.  
"Was noch?" Kicherte das Mädchen.  
"Deine Lebenszeit wird verkürzt."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Um wieviel?"  
  
"Einige Monate oder Jahre. Das hängt davon ab, wie lange du die Illusionstransportation benutzt. Wenn es nur ein kurzer Besuch bei diesen Leuten auf der Erde wird, so sind es sechs bis sieben Monate, die dir von deiner Lebenszeit abgezogen werden. Je länger du bleibst, desto mehr steigt dieser Pegel." Erklärte die Gestalt.  
  
Irritiert schaute das Mädchen auf seine Hände.  
"Es muss ja nicht ewig dauern...ich brauche dafür nicht lange..." Murmelte sie für sich und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die fremde Person.  
"Kein Problem!"  
  
Die Kutte rutschte tiefer, als die Person nickte, und erneut zog sich ein Schauer Kitsune´s Rücken entlang, als die Augen der Gestalt seltsam gelb funkelten.  
"Dann beginne."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nein, nein, nein!! Mein Baby wird sich nicht älter machen lassen! Was habe ich dann noch davon?? Ich will mein Kind aufwachsen sehen, verstanden?" Meckerte Chichi, als sie von den Plänen ihres Sohnes erfahren hatte und verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Aber wenn er doch so glücklicher ist..." Versuchte Son Goku sie zu beruhigen, aber sie ging gar nicht erst darauf ein.  
  
"Du bist ruhig!" Ihr Blick wanderte dann zu Gohan, der mit traurigem Blick in Piccolo´s Armen gehalten wurde.  
  
"Ich wusste es..." Sagte der Kleine leise und kuschelte sich näher an den Oberteufel, der ihn bereitwillig drückte und ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn gab.  
  
"Hey, lass das gefälligst du Monster!" Schimpfte Chichi und erntete sich einen finsteren Glare von dem Namekianer, der sie verstummen ließ.  
  
Son Goku seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch, streckte seine Füße aus.  
Da hatten sie jetzt den Salat. War doch eigentlich klar gewesen, dass Chichi keinesfalls damit einverstanden sein würde.  
  
Die ersten Gewissensbisse nagten an der Frau, als sie das leise Schluchzen ihres Junge hörte. //Aber ich werde nicht nachgeben. Das wäre ja noch schöner!//  
  
Son Gohan schniefte kurz und blickte dann hinauf zu dem Namekianer, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und schließlich sanft auf den Mund küsste.  
Die Augen des Kleinen begannen wieder heller zu strahlen, als Piccolo ihm die Tränen von den geröteten Wangen strich und federleichte Küsse auf sie hauchte.  
"Ich hab dich so lieb..." Flüsterte der Junge und bettete seinen Wuschelkopf an Piccolo´s kräftige Schulter.  
  
//Nicht...nachgeben...// Von den anderen unbemerkt, wischte sich Chichi hastig eine Träne von der Wange und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
//Er ist doch MEIN Junge...//  
  
"Da seid ihr ja!"  
  
"Kitsune??" Goku purzelte überrascht von der Couch, als mit einem Mal die Gestalt des Mädchens direkt über dem Tisch erschien und ihn angrinste.  
"Was machst du denn hier??"  
  
Piccolo drehte sich verblüfft zu den beiden um, und auch Son Gohan war von dem Anblick des Mädchens mehr als erstaunt. Und wieso...sah sie so blaß aus?  
  
Chichi war längst mit einem erstickten Schrei in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
  
Die Rothaarige schaute lächelnd zu Piccolo hinüber.  
"Hast du es ihm also endlich gesagt, ja?" Fragte sie grinsend, als sie den Jungen in seinen Armen erkannte, der prompt rot wurde.  
  
"Hn...Was tust du hier?" Erwiderte der Namekianer neugierig und wurde mit einem wütenden Blick bestraft.  
  
"Du Vollidiot!!" Rief das Mädchen sauer.  
  
Goku schaute verdutzt von einem zum anderen und kapierte gar nichts mehr.  
"Was? Wie??"  
  
Kitsune wandte sich erneut dem Saiyajin zu und deutete nebenbei auf den Oberteufel, der eigentlich auch keinen Schimmer hatte, was los war, sich aber nichts anmerken ließ.  
"Piccolo hat euch nicht davon erzählt!! Ich würdet alle sterben!!" Schrie sie aufgebracht.  
  
Son Goku´s Augen weiteten sich, und da war er nicht der Einzige, dem es so ging.  
"Was soll denn das jetzt heißen??"  
  
"Irgendso ein Monster ist auf dem Weg zur Erde und will alles töten, was es findet!! Ihr müsstet längst trainieren oder irgendetwas tun, um das zu verhindern!!" Schnaufte die Rothaarige.  
  
"Wie bitte?!" Goku traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sein wann gab es wieder neue Feinde? Mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er Piccolo an.  
"Du hast das gewusst????"  
  
"Naja...ich hatte eine Ahnung..." Murmelte der Namekianer und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Verdammt, wie konnte er das aber auch vergessen, so wichtig wie es war??  
Er schaute auf den ängstlich aussehenden Gohan in seinen Armen und seufzte.  
Ach ja.  
Er küsste den Jungen liebevoll.  
  
"Hach...ist das niedlich!" Schwärmte Kitsune und bekam Herzchenaugen. Völlig weggetreten schaute sie auf die beiden und stellte sich gedanklich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Vegeta sie auch einmal so---  
//Verdammt!//  
"Leute wir haben keine Zeit zum Knutschen! Gefahr droht!! FANGT ENDLICH AN ZU TRAINIEREN!!!!!!"  
  
/WOUM/  
  
"Was ist los??"  
Schwer atmend waren Tenshin han und Yamchu in das Wohnzimmer gestürzt und sahen irritiert von einem zum anderen.  
Mit geröteten Wangen bemerkten sie, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurden und setzten sich schleungist einfach auf den Teppich.  
"A-Also?" Stotterte Tenshin han und zuckte zusammen, als Yamchu´s Hand die seine streifte.  
  
"Okay..." Begann das Mädchen und räusperte sich.  
"Dann will ich mal alles erklären, wo wir schon beisammen sind."  
  
~*~  
  
"Du kannst nicht zurück auf die Erde?" Hakte Son Gohan nach und schaute das Mädchen traurig an.  
  
"Nein, vorerst nicht." Antwortete diese schmerzlich und wechselte schnell das Thema.  
"So, ihr wisst jetzt alles. Wie sieht es aus?"  
  
Für eine ganze Weile sagte niemand etwas und sah nur betreten zu Boden. Wie es schien, war dieser Gegner übermächtig stark, und sie hatten nur noch wenig Zeit, um sich auf seine Ankunft vorzubereiten.   
  
"Mit dem Training müssen wir sobald wie möglich anfangen, das ist klar. Aber haben wir denn selbst dann überhaupt eine Chance?" Zweifelte Yamchu und sah in die Runde. Auch die anderen wussten darauf keine wirkliche Antwort.  
  
"Jedenfalls sind die Chancen dann höher, als wenn ihr gar nichts tun würdet." Erinnerte das Mädchen. Und dann fiel ihr etwas wieder ein. Mit prüfendem Blick schaute sie sich Gohan von unten bis oben an, bis Piccolo letztendlich anfing zu knurren.  
"Was soll das??" Fragte er gereizt und drückte den Jungen an sich.  
  
Kitsune runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Ihr habt meine Kugel ja gar nicht benutzt, wie es aussieht. Wieso?"  
  
"Mama will es nicht..." Murmelte der Son Gohan und sah betrübt zu seiner Mutter, die bewusstlos auf der Couch lag, nachdem Son Goku sie nach dort verfrachtet hatte.  
  
Son Goku nickte.  
"Sie hat sich dagegen gewehrt, weil sie sehen will, wie Son Gohan aufwächst...Das ist ja auch verständlich, sie ist seine Mutter. Und ich..." Er senkte den Blick.  
  
//Er möchte es auch lieber sehen...// Dachte das Mädchen bei sich und seufzte. //Wer kann ihnen das verübeln...?//  
"Hört mal, ich muss euch da noch was sagen."  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder ihr.  
"Ich weiß, dass es die Lage noch etwas mehr verkompliziert, weil Chichi so sehr dagegen ist, aber...Son Gohan würde durch die Verwandlung auch viel stärker werden, als er jetzt ist."  
  
"Ist das dein Ernst??" Tenshin han schaute wie alle anderen zu dem Jungen.  
Son Goku schluckte. Die Chancen für ihn als Vater zu sehen, wie sein Sohn aufwuchs, schrumpften auf ein Minimum.  
  
Kitsune nickte.  
"Ja, aber lasst mich mal nachdenken..." //Vielleicht kann ich etwas wegen Goku und...ewrgh Chichi tun...//  
  
Son Gohan schaute zu Piccolo hinauf der ihn kurz auf die Stirn küsste.  
"Ihr fällt bestimmt etwas ein..." Versichert er ihm und wunderte sich, dass er sich plötzlich dermaßen für dieses verdammte Mädchen einsetzte. Dabei hatte er sich doch so einen schönen Mordplan zurecht gelegt, weil sie ihn anfangs so sehr blamiert hatte...  
//Ach, was soll´s...//  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß!!" Jubelte plötzlich das Mädchen und sprang übermütig auf, lief zu Chichi und wollte sie gerade eben aufwecken, als...ihre Hände durch die Schulter hindurchgingen.  
"Nanu...? Ach, stimmt ja, das geht ja nicht!" Sie lachte und drehte sich zu der restlichen Truppe um.  
"Weckt mal bitte jemand Chichi auf?" Fragte sie zuckersüß und schließlich stand Goku auf.  
  
"Hey, wach auf. Es gibt Neuigkeiten." Sagte er und schüttelte an der Schulter der Frau.  
  
"Wie..Was?..." Murmelte diese dann erschöpft und öffnete träge die Augen. Als sie Son Goku erkannte, saß sie mit einem Mal wieder aufrecht.  
"Was ist passiert??" Platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie schaute sich fanatsich um.   
//Aha, meinem Baby geht es gut...Piccolo hat ihn---//  
"Lass ihn auf der Stelle los!" keifte sie und wäre beinah auf den Oberteufel zumarschiert, wenn Goku sie nicht festgehalten hatte.  
  
"Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit. Kitsune hat eine Idee."  
  
"Kitsune?" Verwirrt schaute sich die Frau um und entdeckte letzten Endes ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren, dass mit verschränkten Armen darauf wartete, dass sich Chichi beruhigte.  
"Wer bist du denn?"  
  
"Kitsune, das hat Son Goku doch eben gesagt. Taub?" Erwiderte sie gelassen und flog auf sie und den Saiyajin zu.  
  
"Sie will mich töten!!" Kreischte Chichi und wollte wegrennen, aber Goku hatte ihr Handgelenk im festen Griff.  
"Red keinen Unsinn!"  
  
Kitsune seufzte.  
"Na endlich...Setzt euch mal."  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
  
"Und jetzt?" Wollte Goku wissen und Chichi nickte zustimmend.  
"Genau, was hast du vor??"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass euch nicht ganz wohl ist, weil Gohan die Kristallkugel benutzen soll, darum hab ich jetzt ein einmaliges Angebot."  
  
Eine demonstrative Pause.  
  
"Soll ich euch die Zeit wiedergeben, die ihr verlieren würdet?"  
  
Allgemeines Sweatdropen.  
  
Chichi blinzelte und Goku kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
"Ja...äh...was heißt denn das?"  
  
//???//  
"Ihr wisst nicht, was ich meine?"  
  
Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Ihr auch nicht?" Das Mädchen drehte sich zu den anderen um, aber auch dort wurde eifrig der Kopf geschüttelt.  
Sie seufzte.  
"Ich gebe zu, ich hab mich blöd ausgedrückt...Tja..uhm...Ich...hm...Von vorn. Wenn Son Gohan älter wird, gehen euch Jahre seines Erwachsenwerdens verloren. Richtig?"  
  
Nicken.  
  
"So, ich kann es schaffen, dass sich genau diese Zeit aber..äh...Dass ihr dennoch von dieser Zeit wisst und gute Erinnerungen habt. Also würde ich diese Jahre im Zeitraffer in eurem Gedächtnis abspielen lassen, damit ihr sie erlebt, obwohl sie nie passiert sind. Ist das ein Angebot?"  
Unsicher grinste sie. Wie sollte sie solch eine Sache auch erklären??  
  
"Aaaalso...ich denke, ich hab es verstanden..." Chichi sah nachdenklich aus und nickte schließlich.  
"Hm, kapiert."  
  
"Son Goku?"  
  
Der Saiyajin schaute die Rothaarige an.  
"Ich denke, ich auch."  
  
"Sehr schön! Also los, ja?" Meinte das Mädchen freudig.  
  
Goku und Chichi sahen sich skeptisch an.  
  
"Sollen wir?"  
"Ist doch ein guter Vorschlag."  
"Es klappt?"  
"Hoffen wir´s."  
  
"Okay, einverstanden!" Antwortete Son Goku dann und Kitsune fing an sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
In ihren Händen bildeten sich gelbe Lichtkugeln, die stetig mehr Form annahmen und blinkten. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete die Rothaarige ihre Augen wieder und schaute auf ihre Hände hinab. Und atmete aus.  
  
"Hat funktioniert..."  
  
"Und jetzt?" Fragte Son Goku und bekam, wie Chichi, eine der Kugeln zugeworfen.  
Das Mädchen lächelte sie an.  
"Haltet sie mit beiden Händen fest und schließt die Augen. Sobald ihr eure Gedanken freigemacht habt, fließen die Informationen in euch hinein."  
  
Die beiden taten, was ihnen gesagt wurde und gleich, nachdem sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, begannen die Lichtkugeln zu glühen...  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: ......Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ist dieser Teil  
einfach nur scheiße? *überhaupt nicht zufrieden  
bin* Kann mich auch irren, aber mir gefällt er  
nicht sonderlich. Der Anfang ist okay, aber dann...  
*seufz* Seid bitte ganz ehrlich!  
  
Entweder in Teil 11 oder 12 kommt die Kugel  
zum Einsatz, also dauert es noch, bis Gohan  
und Piccolo sie benutzen. Tja...  
  
Kitsune kann sich übrigens bewegen, weil sie  
durch die IT keinen wirklichen Körper hat.  
Ausserdem ist sie nicht mehr in der Welt von  
Blice, wo sie ein Zauber am Gehen hindert. ^^  
Warum sie keine Kristallkugel benutzt hat,  
anstelle der Lichtkugeln? Mit denen klappt   
der Zauber halt nicht. ^.^  
  
C&C, KUDASAI!!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	11. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 11/? ( *überleg*...14? )  
Autor: Mi Su ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de   
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Sad   
Violence  
ANGST!!  
Fluff  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab diese Folge gesehen, wo Piccolo Son Gohan  
das Haar aus dem Gesicht streicht, während der Kleine  
schläft. Da war ich ja schon hin und weg! Aber als er  
vor seinem Tod zu Son Gohan gesprochen hatte, WAS er  
gesagt hatte, da wollte ich meine Gedanken doch  
endlich mal aufschreiben. Das war soooo kawaii!!! ^^  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? ; Yamchan  
  
Note: Hallo ihr Knufflchen!! ^________^ Endlich geht´s bei mir  
vorran! *stolz bin* Teil 11, voilá!  
Etwas mehr Herzschmerz hier. ^^'  
Note 2: Vegeta taucht wieder auf!!!!  
  
Widmungen:  
  
Wing   
Mina03  
Bligeta  
Phoebe711  
EvilVidel  
Liquid ( Hey, kommt ja nix mehr von dir...alles klar? *besorgt bin* )  
SaiyajinRora  
whiteHope  
Nova  
Hikari-san  
katjawa  
Aglaia ( Na, soviele Teile werden es nicht mehr. ^^' )  
ainohikari ( *wuddl* Danke für die Sektflasche ^^ )  
  
Ein dickes THANX für euer Lob!!!!!!!!! *drück* Bleibt der Story treu! ^.^  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~ Teil 11 ~  
  
  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte absolute Stille im Wohnzimmer und alle   
Unbeteiligten schauten gespannt zu, wie sich seltsame gelbe Nebel um   
Son Goku und Chichi bildeten, während diese wie im Trance schienen und   
mit geschlossenen Augen warme Schauer ihre Körper entlanglaufen   
spürten.  
  
Viele klare Bilder spielten sich vor ihren Augen ab, bei jedem   
beschleunigte sich das Tempo.   
Chichi´s Hände begannen sich um die Kugel zu verkrampfen und   
vereinzelte Tränen entkamen ihren Augen...Son Goku´s Gesichtszüge   
spannten sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an.  
  
Kitsune blickte besorgt von einem zum anderen.  
//Oh man, hoffentlich geht das gut...//  
  
Der Junge klammerte sich fester an Piccolo, der mit ernster Miene dem   
Schauspiel zusah.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen..." sagte er leise und ließ eine Hand in das   
schwarze Haar des Jungen gleiten, der daraufhin einmal tief einatmete   
und sich dann an die Schulter des Oberteufels lehnte.  
  
Yamchu warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Tenshin han, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte und sanft nach seiner Hand griff und diese kurz drückte.  
Mit einem Lächeln schmiegte er sich an Tenshin han.  
  
Das stille Surren der Lichtkugeln erfüllte für die letzten Minuten den Raum, und als dann mit einem Mal das Flimmern der Kugel verschwand, öffneten Chichi und Goku endlich wieder ihre Augen, und schauten mit schwerem Herzen zu ihrem Sohn, der aufgewühlt auf Piccolo´s Armen saß.  
  
"Mein Baby..." Schluchzte die Frau und stürmte völlig fertig auf Gohan zu. "Mein kleines Baby...!" Schniefte sie erneut und drückte den nun auch weinenden Jungen an sich.  
  
"Aber Mama..."  
  
"Mein Sohn..."  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte der Junge auf und in das schwach lächelnde Gesicht seines Vaters.  
"Pa...pa..."  
  
Und für eine kleine Ewigkeit stand die Familie der Son´s in einer liebevollen Umarmung und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.  
Piccolo beobachtete diese Szene mit verschnürten Kehle und schluckte einmal schwer. Diese Familie war wirklich einzigartig...  
Yamchu wollte Tenshin han schon gar nicht mehr loslassen und weinte betroffen mit, während sein Geliebter mit sanft geflüsterten Worten versuchte ihn allmählich zu beruhigen.  
  
Kitsune blinzelte mehrere Male, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen, die sich ihren Weg gebahnt hatten und ihre inzwischen geröteten Wangen hinabliefen. Eigentlich...war Chichi doch nicht so schlimm, wie sie es vorher immer felsenfest behauptet hatte. Der Junge hatte eine wundervolle Familie...  
"Ich...ich unterbreche nur ungern, aber...es wird Zeit..." Sagte das Mädchen letztendlich gebrochen und traute sich kaum, den Son´s in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Doch anstatt irgendein Theater zu veranstalten, nickte Goku verstehend.  
Chichi schniefte und trocknete mit einem Taschentuch ihre Tränen.  
"Da...danke..." Flüsterte sie und lächelte Kitsune überraschend freundlich an, was diese verwundert erwiderte.  
  
Die Frau sah Piccolo dann fest an und übergab ihm Gohan, der sich sofort an ihn schmiegte und seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang.  
Automatisch schloss der Namkianer den Jungen in seine Arme und schaute Chichi ernst an.  
"Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." Versprach er und sie nickte, nur diesmal ohne jeglichen Zweifel an dem Oberteufel.  
  
Zögerlich trat Kitsune dann an den Namekianer heran, warf einen bedeutenden Blick auf den Beutel an dessen Gi.  
"Es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren."   
  
Piccolo nickte kurz und verließ dann, nach einem letzten Blick in die Gesichter der Anwesenden, das Haus der Son´s.  
  
Als er unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel stand, seufzte er und sah auf den Jungen in seinen Armen hinab, der mit geröteten Wangen an seiner Schulter ruhte.  
"Können wir?" Fragte er sanft und strich schwarze Haarsträhnen Gohan´s zurück.   
"Ja..." War die leise Antwort, und mehr brauchte Piccolo nicht, und flog hinaus in die Nacht.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta landete unterdessen auf einem höchst seltsamen Planeten mit kleinen großäugigen Bewohnern, die wie gehetzte Ameisen über den staubigen und steinigen Boden fegten, als würden sie vor etwas Mächtigem und Grauenvollem davonrennen.  
  
Kritisch sah sich der Saiyajinprinz auf dem öden Planten um, wobei er knurrte, sobald sein Blick auf eines dieser kleinen Wesen traf.  
//Dümmliche Würmer...// dachte er zornig bei sich, streckte seine Hand aus und tötete mehrere Dutzende der Wesen mit einem kraftvollem Energiestrahl.  
//Unbrauchbares Zeug.// Wieder wurden viele unter entsetztem Geschrei vernichtet, wobei Vegeta bei nicht einem Schrei der Bewohner mit der Wimper zuckte. Sie waren zu schäbig und es nicht wert bedauert zu werden.  
  
Und sobald er auch das letzte Wesen geröstet hatte, grinste er zufrieden und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.  
"Kinderspiel."  
  
Ein lauer Wind streifte den Boden und wühlte feinen Sand auf.  
  
"So trifft man sich wieder..."  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der Prinz um, als er die hämische Stimme vernahm und riss die Augen auf.  
"Freezer...!" Knurrte er verächtlich, doch der Angesprochene grinste nur überheblich und schwang seinen glatten Schwanz provozierend hinter sich.  
"Kleiner Kampf gefällig...Verräter?"  
  
"Jederzeit, ich mach dich kalt!" Rief Vegeta und stürzte wütend auf Freezer, der seiner ersten Attacke grinsend entgegensah und ihm eiskalt einen harten Tritt in den Magen versetzte, sodass Vegeta laut gegen den nächstbesten Felsen krachte.  
  
Arrogant ging Freezer auf ihn zu.  
"Ich habe dich lange suchen müssen...Verräter. Aber jetzt kann ich endlich mit dir abrechnen, ich werde dich in Stücke reißen und vor Schmerz schreien lassen," er grinste, " und du wirst mich um Gnade anwinseln, aber...weißt du was?"  
  
Vegeta stellte sich keuchend auf.  
  
"Ich werde dich trotzdem töten, dich vernichten und schmachvoll zugrunde gehen lassen!!" Rief Freezer und startete einen Kombo aus Kicks und Schlägen, denen Vegeta hilflos ausgeliefert war...  
  
~*~  
  
"Na, ich muss dann wieder gehen. War schön mit euch." Sagte Kitsune und versuchte ihre aufkommenden Gefühle bestmöglich zu verstecken.  
  
Son Goku sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Wo willst du denn hin??"  
  
"Ich...uhm...ich muss zu Vegeta und ihn warnen..." Murmelte sie und schaute unsicher auf den Boden.  
  
"Zu Vegeta?" Hakte der Saiyajin nach.  
"Warnen? Wovor denn?"  
  
"Den muss man vor nichts warnen, so ein Monster ist stark genug." Schimpfte Chichi und ging in die Küche, um Essen zu kochen. Goku sollte gestärkt anfangen können zu trainieren. Auch wenn er sie nicht mehr liebte...er brauchte sie, und sie brauchte ihn.  
  
Kitsune knurrte leise und sendete Chichi´s Rücken einen Glare, bevor sie sich wieder Goku zuwandte.  
"Sie redet Quatsch, ich hab seinen Tod gesehen, er ist nicht unbesiegbar..."  
  
Goku riss die Augen auf.  
"Seinen TOD?!"  
  
Zögerlich nickte das Mädchen.  
"Derselbe, der auch die Erde vernichten will, wird das tun. Ich muss ihn warnen, sonst ist alles zu spät..."  
  
Goku sah sie verstehend an und lächelte aufmunternd.  
"Er wird es schaffen, aber dann mach dich mal gleich auf den Weg. Je früher desto besser, nicht wahr?"  
  
Kitsune grinste und nickte.  
"Genau. Mach´s gut, Goku."  
  
"...Viel Glück..."  
  
Und schon war das Mädchen verschwunden und der Saiyajin stand allein im Wohnzimmer. //Er kann nicht sterben, er ist ein Saiyajin...halte durch bis sie kommt...sie braucht dich...//  
Auch, wenn er diesen Vegeta noch nie gesehen hatte, sie beide waren Saiyajins, die Letzten dieser Rasse, und irgendwie...fühlte er mit ihm.  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo und Gohan hatten in der Zwischenzeit fast ihr Ziel erreicht und konnten den hervorragenden Felsen schon von Weitem erkennen.   
Es musste dieser Ort sein, denn es war IHR Ort...  
  
"Wir sind gleich da..." Sagte Piccolo sanft und drückte den Jungen an sich, der sich gleich noch enger an ihn schmiegte.  
"Hm..."  
  
Es war eine kühle Nacht, und allmählich bildete sich eine feine Gänsehaut an Gohan´s Haut. Durch sein Zittern schaute der Namkianer ein weiteres Mal auf ihn hinab und lächelte.  
Der Junge war so niedlich an ihn gekuschelt, mit seinem wuschligem Haar, dem halb schlafenden Gesichtsausdruck...  
//Gohan...//  
  
Kurz darauf verlangsamte Piccolo seine Fluggeschwindigkeit und landete auf der flachen Spitze des Felsens.  
"Wach auf..." Flüsterte er und strich dem Jungen liebevoll über die weiche Wange.  
Die Lider des Kleinen zuckten und er gähnte erschöpft.  
"Ich bin so müde..." Brabbelte er und rieb sich über die Augen. Piccolo lächelte und holte die Kristallkugel aus seinem Beutel heraus.  
  
"Bist du fertig?" Fragte der Oberteufel amüsiert und setzte den Junge auf dem Gras ab, wo dieser verschlafen zu ihm aufblickte und lächelte.  
  
"Fast."   
  
Piccolo grinste und setzte sich direkt vor ihn.  
"Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr."  
  
Gohan nickte und krabbelte zu ihm, um es sich in seinem Schoß bequem zu machen.  
"Hm..." Schnurrte er und lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
"Hey...schlaf mir nicht ein..."  
"Tue ich doch gar nicht..."  
  
Der Namkianer lachte leise und legte einen Finger unter Gohan´s Kinn.  
"Doch tust du. Bleib wach."  
  
Der Junge lächelte und öffnete träge seine dunklen Augen. Eine ganze Weile sahen sich die beiden nur in die Augen, bis Piccolo ihm schließlich einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte und ihn vorsichtig von sich hob und wieder vor sich setzte.   
Und dann lag auch schon die Kristallkugel in ihrer Mitte und blitzte auf, als sie der Mondschein traf.  
  
"Okay?"  
"Okay..."  
  
Ihre Hände berührten zaghaft das Glas der Kugel, die daraufhin einmal kurz blinkte.  
  
"Schließ deine Augen..."  
"Ja..."  
  
Eine Wärmestrom durchfuhr sie, als die Kugel aufleuchtete und einen seltsamen Nebel absonderte. Sie spürten, wie etwas sich um ihre Hände schlang, aber öffneten ihre Augen nicht.   
Sie konzentrierten sich auf den Wunsch, den Wunsch, der Son Gohan älter machen sollte...und stärker. Es kribbelte in ihren Händen, und im richtigen Augenblick konnte sich Piccolo an Kitsune´s Worte erinnern und nannte endlich die entscheidende Farbe...  
  
"Blau."  
  
Es knisterte laut, was Son Gohan beinah dazu veranlasst hätte, die Hand von der Kugel zu nehmen, aber er nahm sich zusammen.  
Erst, als plötzlich die Kristallkugel zu schweben begonnen hatte, zogen die beiden ihre Hände überrascht zurück und öffneten die Augen.  
  
Immer wieder blinkte die Kugel weiß auf und flog immer höher, sie konnten sie kaum noch erkennen...  
  
"Piccolo..."  
  
Piccolo sah zu seinem Schützling, um den sich ein unheimlicher weißer glitzernder Nebel gebildete hatte. Der Mondschein verstärkte das helle Funkeln, und der Nebel wurde dichter.  
  
"Piccolo!" Rief der Junge verzweifelt, als er selber zu schweben begonnen hatte. Mit angstvollen Augen blickte er auf ihn hinunter und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
"Bleib ruhig, das gehört nur zu dem Zauber! Es ist gleich vorbei!"  
Versicherte ihm Piccolo. Er musste beinah schreien, da mit einem Mal ein starker Wind umherbrauste und sein Gohan immer höher flog.  
  
"Lass mich nicht allein!!"  
  
"Ich bin hier! Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin hier und werde auch nicht gehen!" Mit weit geöffneten Augen beobachtete Piccolo, wie sich der Nebel enger um den Jungen legte und nun nichts mehr von ihm frei gab.  
//Gohan!!//  
  
Die Kugel schwebte nun wenige Meter über dem glitzernden Nebel und hatte wieder zu knistern begonnen. Um sie leuchtete es, als gäbe es einen zweiten Mond.  
  
//Gohan...//  
  
Der Nebel wurde dicker und strahlte dann ein unglaublich starkes Licht aus, das die gesamte Landschaft im Umkreis von hunderten Metern aufleuchten ließ.  
Piccolo musste sich zum Schutz vor der Helligkeit die Augen bedecken.  
Der Sturm wurde stärker, entwurzelte nahgelägene Bäume. Der Turban des Namekianers wurde mitfortgerissen, sein Umhang flatterte wuchtig im Wind.  
//Verdammt!! Davon hatte sie nichts erzählt!!//  
  
"PICCOLO!!!"  
  
In ihm schnürte sich alles zusammen, als er den ängstlichen Schrei des Jungen hörte, aber er konnte nichts tun, der Sturm, das Licht hielten ihn auf.  
//Verdammt!!//  
"Gohan!!" Aber sein Ruf wurde durch den lauten Sturm verschluckt...  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!   
  
Author´s note: Na????? *GGG* Eigentlich sollte es ja gleich weitergehen  
aber ich muss erstmal an meinem Plot weiterarbeiten,   
denn das jetzige endet schon mit Teil 12, und das wollen  
wir ja nicht. ^_^ Huiii. Welcher Cliffhanger!! ^.^  
  
Geht bei dem Zauber was schief?? Kommt Kitsune noch  
rechtzeitig, oder wird Vegeta eiskalt ermordet??  
Und Kitsune?? Was hat sie noch für eine wichtige  
Entscheidung zu treffen?? ( Ich sag nix. ^^ )   
  
All das im nächsten Teil, und Leutz, es wird  
immer noch jemand sterben. ^.~ hehehehe...  
  
C&C KUDASAI!! *knuddls* Hab euch lieb!! ^.^  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	12. The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower ...

Titel: The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
Teil: 12a/? ( *überleg*...14? )  
Autor: Mi Su ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de   
Fanfic: zu Dragonball Z  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: Het ( Ist halt für jeden etwas...^^' )  
Sad   
Violence  
ANGST!!  
Cliffhanger ( Ich bin so fies...hehehe...*GG* )  
  
Pairing: Piccohan; Vegeta/? ; Yamchan  
  
Note: Hallo ihr Knuddlhäschen!! *GG*  
Hört mal, das hier *auf Teil zeig* Ist lediglich ein  
kleiner ZWISCHENTEIL! Ich schicke ihn so kurz ein, weil  
ihn finde, dass das einfach Nervenkitzel ist. ^^'  
Es ist, sozusagen, der Einführungsteil für den  
gesamten letzten Teil dieser Geschichte, der so um  
die 4 Teile fassen wird.  
Note 2: Mal eine Frage: Wer SOLLTE eurer Meinung nach   
sterben? Seid ganz ehrlich! Ich meine, ändern werd ich  
an dem Tod ´eh nix mehr, interessiert mich nur. ^.~  
  
  
Ein dickes THANX für euer Lob!!!!!!!!! *drück* Bleibt der Story treu!   
^.^  
  
  
The Lady with Red Hair and Crystalpower  
  
~ Teil 12a ~  
  
  
Der schwarze Nachthimmel strahlte hell auf, die Kristallkugel drehte   
sich unberechenbar schnell um die eigene Achse, der Glitzernebel   
verlor langsam seinen Glanz, als kleine Funken absprangen, die   
aufleuchteten, wenn sie den Boden berührten.  
Von Gohan war überhaupt keine Spur...  
  
//Verdammt, was soll ich tun?!//  
„Gohan!!!" Rief Piccolo in den Lärm hinaus, aber von dem Jungen kam   
keine Antwort...  
  
Die Hände des Oberteufels ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er mit   
wütender Miene hinauf sah.  
//Wenn ihm was passiert, bringe ich sie um!!//  
  
Der Sturm erreichte inzwischen sein Maximum und hätte um ein Haar den   
Namekianer mitgerissen.  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick erlosch das Licht am Horizont, die Kugel   
blieb abrupt stehen, der Nebel erstarrte...doch dann wurde die Wüste   
in ein blendendes grelles Licht getaucht, glitzernde Funken sprühten   
und die Kristallkugel knisterte erneut beängstigend los.  
  
Piccolo hielt sich zum Schutz seinen halb zerschlissenen Umhang vor´s   
Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Es war alles wie verhext...  
  
Der nun weiße Nebel zog sich streng in die Länge und steuerte, wie von   
Geisterhand geleitet, auf die flache Felsspitze zu. In regelmäßigen   
Abständen blitzte er auf...und fing an sich aufzulösen, als er den   
Boden erreichte.  
  
Hoch in der Luft blinkte die Kugel in bunten Farben auf, sodass   
Piccolo zögerlich den Umhang herunter nahm. Das Rauschen des Nebels   
ließ ihn sich umdrehen.  
Mit geweiteten Augen sah er zu, wie der Nebel dünner würde.  
  
„Gohan...?" Seine Stimme glich einem Flüstern...  
  
Bei jeder vergehenden Sekunde zeichnete sich eine Silouette zwischen   
den Nebelschwaden ab und nahm schwache Konturen an...  
Bunte Lichter schimmerten auf die angehende Form...und mit einem Mal   
zog der übrige Rest des Nebels zur Seite und verschwand...  
  
Zurück blieb...  
  
~*~  
  
Kitsune schwebte inzwischen durch den Raumtunnel, der sie direkt zu   
Vegeta führen sollte.  
Am Ende des dunklen Ganges strahlte kurz darauf ein gelbes Licht,   
durch das sie dann mit wackligen Beinen trat.  
Was, wenn sie schon zu spät kam...?  
  
Ihr Illusionskörper stand nun auf einem verlassenen öden Planeten. Ihr   
Blick schwenkte hoffnungsvoll durch die Landschaft, und blieb an einem   
roten Faden hängen...  
  
Das Mädchen schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.  
//Nein, das kann nicht sein...//   
  
Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg...  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Auhtor´s note: Nyahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ist das schön fies!! Nyahahahahahaha!!!  
  
*hust* Erm...Was wollte ich sagen?? *tropf*  
  
Unheimlich kurz, killt mich nicht! *versteck*  
Ist ja nur die Einführung. *smile*  
Was denkt ihr denn so?? *um Kommis bettel*  
Etwas zu verbessern?? Abgesehen von der Länge, die  
hier schon ihre Richtigkeit hat...*erinner*  
  
Ich find´s spannend. ^^  
  
Aber jetzt mal die Fragen, die wahrscheinlich am  
meisten interessieren:  
  
1) Welchen Fund macht Kitsune?  
2) Was ist bei dem Zauber rausgekommen?  
3) Welche Entscheidung muss Kitsune treffen?  
4) Wer ist diese fremde Gestalt im Kerker?  
5) Wer ist das Fragezeichen bei Vegeta/? ?  
6) Wie sieht es aus mit dem Lemon?  
7) Wer wird sterben, verdammt nochmal?!  
  
Und hier mal meine Kommentare dazu:  
  
1) Uiuiuiuiui...  
2) Hm...ja...genau...was? *gg*  
3) Sehr schwerwiegend.  
4) Ihr werdet euch erschrecken!!!  
5) Überraschung. ^^  
6) ??? Aber wahrscheinlich Piccohan-Lemon.  
7) Es gibt eine logische Antwort. Ratet mal. ^^  
  
Wie ihr seht, ich stecke voller Geheimnisse, oder  
eher die Story. ^.^  
Mich würde wirklich interessieren, von wem ihr  
glaubt, dass er/sie stirbt. Und sagt mal, warum ihr  
so denkt. Wer weiß, vielleicht liegt ja wer richtig.  
  
Danke für´s Zuhören! ^^  
  
C&C wär sehr lieb! *euch knuffl*  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


End file.
